Silent Conversations
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: An accident during his childhood renders Haruka mute for the rest of his life. Now in college, he meets a blind young man named Makoto and they soon find themselves communicating in their own little way. (Coffee Shop AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I literally have no idea how I came up with this AU. I was just in chemistry, minding my own damn business and then swimming homos happened.**

**So I'm here to pollute this website with more of my terrible writing skills ;u;**

**This starts out in Haru's view in the first chapter, but everything after this will be in third person POV **

**Free! belongs to KyoAni**

**Aye did y'all hear? They just released a PV for Free! Season 2**

* * *

People were shuffling around and chattering amongst themselves. The bell made a light ringing sound whenever the door opened and the smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries was practically overwhelming.

I sat alone in a booth, staring out the window while absent-mindedly picking at a muffin with a fork. It was raining outside. I liked the rain. I liked the sound of raindrops rushing down and people's feet splashing into puddles. It was kinda calming, I guess.

From the corner of my eye, I see someone sliding into the seat across from me. He was really tall, had broad shoulders and a muscular build. His sandy brown hair was messy and it looked like he just got out of bed.

He didn't seem to notice me as he sat down. At all. As long as he didn't talk to me, I really didn't care. I sighed and went back to picking at my muffin. I felt the table shake slightly as the man quickly stood up again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know this booth was taken!" he said. "I'll move somewhere else if you want."

I told him that I didn't mind and he can stay, but he didn't seem to be looking directly at me, nor did he seem to understand my signing.

Then I noticed that his eyes were dull and faded, but I could still see a bit of green in them. I eyed the cane in his hand, confirming my suspicions.

He was blind.

Upon realizing this, I immediately took out my phone and started typing.

"It's okay, I don't really mind." The computerized voice said.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Go ahead and sit down."

"Thank you." the man replied, sitting back down. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem, really." I typed. "I guess I could use some company."

"Ah! Mako-chan!" I heard a voice call out. A certain overly-cheery blond boy came bouncing to our booth. "So, what will it be today?"

"Hot chocolate and a brownie, please."

"Coming right up!" Nagisa chirps happily. He notices my presence and turns to me. "Mako-chan, you're with Haru-chan today?"

"Wait, you know him, Nagisa?" Mako asks.

"Of course! He's the friend I keep talking to you about. He comes here almost everyday."

"I wouldn't say friend. We're more like acquaintances."

Nagisa puts on his cutesy pouty face. "You're mean, Haru-chan..."

I rolled my eyes "Quit whining. You got customers to tend to, don't you?"

"You two have fun now." Nagisa said, going back behind the counter.

"Nagisa is full of energy, huh?"

"He's a bit annoying, but he's a good kid." I replied with a slight smile.

Mako laughs a little. His laugh was actually kinda cute. "So you're the Haru-chan Nagisa told me so much about."

"What kind of things did he say about me?"

"Well, I heard that you were a really great swimmer. Nagisa says you look like a dolphin when you swim, not that I would know, but I'm sure it looks pretty cool. And he also said something about you two being the the same swim club when you were in elementary school."

"Is swimming all he talked about?" I quickly typed.

"Uhm...he told me this one story where his sisters snuck a girl's swimsuit in his bag and you let him borrow yours while you wore the girl's swimsuit."

"That never happened..." I said while gripping my phone tightly, making a mental note to murder Nagisa later.

"I figured."

"Mako-chan, your hot chocolate's ready!" Nagisa called from the counter.

"Thanks, Nagisa." Mako says, about to get up, but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'll get it."

"Oh...thank you."

I slid out of the booth and went over to the counter, grabbing the piping hot cup and the paper bag which was probably the brownie Mako asked for.

"I see you two have been talking~" Nagisa sang. Oh, how badly I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

I glared at him, signing "**_Shut up_**"

I could still hear Nagisa giggling like an idiot when I went back to my seat. Sighing, I set the items in front of Mako and sat back down.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." he said with a smile.

"Please don't call me Haru-chan." I replied. "Having Nagisa call me that is bad enough."

"Oh, sorry. But I don't know your real name."

"It's Haruka."

"Haruka..." Mako repeats, testing it out. "That's a nice name."

I shrugged, "I get mistaken for a girl all the time because of it."

"Should I just call you Haru then?"

"Haru's fine. Everyone else calls me that anyway." I said.

"Okay then, Haru. I'm Makoto, by the way. Also a girl's name, so don't feel too bad."

Suddenly, the door swung open, making a loud bang. Makoto yelped at the noise, nearly dropping his cup of hot chocolate.

"Oi, Haru!"

I glanced at the offending red-head, frowning in irritation, "_**Could you have made a quieter entrance?**_"

"I was waiting for you to meet me at the train station for a goddamn hour! In the fucking rain at that!" Rin said angrily, dripping with rainwater. "Did you forget we had a swim meet today?"

"**_Were you not paying attention when I told you I wasn't going?_**"

The red-haired man groaned and took a seat next to me. "Seriously, Haru what am I gonna do with you?"

"**_Quit acting like you're my babysitter, idiot._**"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Rin yells, baring his razor sharp teeth.

"**_Stop screaming, people are staring._**"

"Uhm, should I leave or...?" Makoto asks.

Finally acknowledging the other man's presence, Rin calms down and tries to act casual, but he ended up looking a bit awkward. "Sorry about that." he apologized, clearing his throat.

"Oh no, it's fine."

Rin reaches a hand out across the table to Makoto. "I'm Rin, Haru's long-time friend and interpreter of sorts."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Makoto." the taller man replied, smiling sweetly.

I swear, in that moment, I thought I saw Rin blushing a little. I guess someone like Makoto would have that kind of effect on people.

Rin stares at his outstretched hand, then to Makoto, then back to his hand, then to me. I simply pointed two fingers to my eyes then brought them down my face. Upon realizing what I just said, Rin quickly pulled his hand back, "Oh shit, you're blind? I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like this happens all the time." Makoto says, laughing in amusement. "A lot of people don't know how to act around a blind person, but I don't really blame them."

I gently elbowed Rin on the ribs and asked, "**_Don't you have swim meet to go to._**"

"I will, but I'm not going without you."

"**_I'm not even officially part of the team, you can't make me go._**"

"I can and I will."

"**_You just want an excuse to race me again, don't you?_**" I said.

"So, you two are really passionate about swimming, huh?"

"Well, I'm the one that's actually serious about it. Haru just likes to be in the water." Rin explained. "I'm actually trying to become an Olympic swimmer."

"Whoa, really?" Makoto exclaims in fascination. "Then I wish you luck in your goal."

The red-haired man laughs sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess..."

"What about Haru, though?"

"I'm an art major." I answered.

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"Me? Well, I'm majoring in literature. Nothing special." Makoto replied nonchalantly. "Though I do hope I can publish a novel or something."

With deft fingers, I typed out, "That sounds cool. Writing takes a lot a patience, doesn't it?"

"It does, but the end result is always worth it"

I felt Rin roughly tugging on my arm. "Come on, Haru. The captain is gonna yell at us if we're late."

I sighed, "**_If I go, will you quit bothering me?_**"

"That and you owe me for making me wait." Rin replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"**_Fine._**"

"You two leaving already?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, sorry to leave so soon."

"You two have a swim meet don't you? Don't let me stop you."

"Well, then..." Rin pulls me up by the arm and begins dragging me away. "See you later, Makoto."

I turn back to see Makoto waving goodbye. "Bye Rin. Bye Haru!"

I responded by pointing two fingers to the side; the sign for "**_See you._**"

"Haru says see you, by the way." Rin said.

The bell rang softly as we left the coffee shop. Rin stood under the awning, staring at the pouring rain. "Please tell me you brought an umbrella..."

I shook my head no. "**_I figured you would bring one._**"

"I swear to God, Haru..."

"**_It's not like I needed an umbrella, anyway._**" I said, walking out into the rain nonchalantly. "**_Just make a run for it if the rain bothers you that much._**"

* * *

"Hey, Nagisa."

Nagisa looks up from the floor he was currently sweeping, "Yeah, Mako-chan?"

"You were right."

"About what?" The blond asked.

"Haru really is an interesting person." Makoto replied. "I want to see him again."

"I'm sure you two will bump into each other again. Though, what's with the sudden interest with Haru?" Nagisa paused for a moment, then gasped loudly. "Could it be that Mako-chan has a cr-"

"No no, it's not like that! I just met him!" the other man interjects, feeling the heat rush to his face with embarrassment.

Nagisa bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

* * *

**I swear to buddha, I tried my best when I was doing my research, so I apologize if any of this seems inaccurate.**

**Haru has two ways to communicate with others:**

"**_Bold italicized text_**" **means he's talking in JSL (Japanese Sign Language)**

"Underline text" **means he's using a speech aid. You know, a thing on his phone that reads out whatever he types? He hardly uses it though, because typing and using a phone in general is a pain in the ass for him, but he makes an exception for Makoto, of course ;D**

**Anywho...care to leave a review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaand in this chapter, you have a bit of Makoto and Haru's backstories, Nagisa being a little shit, and BOYS DAY OUT~**

**Basically, this chapter's a fucking train wreck, but it gets things going.**

**And I have recently discovered that writing in third person is a whole lot fucking easier than first person.**

**I don't own Free!**

* * *

Haruka walks into the coffee shop as usual. Rin wasn't with him this time, putting Haruka at ease a little bit. Rin's competitive spirit really tired him out sometimes, so he could really use a break every once in a while.

He scanned his surroundings for a bit, secretly hoping to find a head of messy brown hair. He sees Nagisa behind the counter, chatting happily with the person in question. He contemplates on how to approach Makoto. He couldn't say anything to make his presence known, but he doesn't wanna go up to Makoto and touch him, because that would frighten him. Sighing, Haruka just quietly takes a seat at the counter next to him, knowing that Nagisa would acknowledge him somehow.

Sure enough, the blond greets him with, "Hey, Haru-chan!"

Haruka just glances up at him for a moment, before turning his attention to Makoto. The taller man smiles softly, "Hi, Haru!"

"Hello."

"Awww, how come Mako-chan gets a hello and I don't?" Nagisa complains, pouting.

"**_Because I've known you long enough that you don't need one._**"

Nagisa laughs, "Ah, that's okay. I know that Haru-chan is saying hello to me in his mind."

"**_I'm not._**" Haruka says, turning his head to the side and pouting.

"Can I get you anything?" Nagisa asked.

"**_Coffee grounds, hot water, and a few empty cups, please._**"

"Gotcha!" Nagisa disappears under the counter for a bit before coming back with a small bag of ground coffee. Haruka reaches for his wallet, but is stopped by Nagisa. "You don't have to, Haru-chan. This expired a while ago and we were about to throw it out."

"**_Thanks, Nagisa._**"

"No problem, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said, placing a cup of steaming hot water and empty paper cups on the counter.

Haruka wasn't too fond of coffee. In fact, he couldn't stand the bitter taste of it, but it was great for other things. Reaching into his bag, he takes out a few paintbrushes and a pad of watercolor paper. He flips to a sketch he had previously done and begins mixing different amounts of coffee and water together.

"Why would you need expired coffee for?"

"Haru-chan uses it as paint." Nagisa replied.

"Painting? With coffee?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka nodded. "Yes. Its a thing."

He began making quick but careful brush strokes on the paper, watching the image begin to take form. The smell of coffee was strong, though it smelled a bit off. By the time Nagisa was done serving a long line of customers, Haruka finished up on the last few details. As he waited for the painting to dry, he threw away the leftover coffee and cleaned up the counter so Nagisa wouldn't have to do it.

"Whoa, is that a dolphin? Its so cute!" Nagisa exclaimed, admiring the dolphin swimming in the coffee-colored ocean on the page.

"**_I feel like something's missing, though..._**"

"Yeah, that dolphin looks kinda lonely."

Haruka shrugged. "**_Maybe I'll add to it later._**"

He glances over at Makoto. He had a book open in front of him and Haruka watched as Makoto's fingertips skimmed over the little bumps on the pages. It was fascinating to Haruka for some reason.

"Mako-chan."

Makoto jumps slightly at the sound of his name being called, "Huh? What?"

"It looks like Haru-chan wants to talk to you." Nagisa said, flashing a quick wink at Haruka. The latter tenses up for a second, fiddling with his phone nervously.

"Oh, sorry, Haru. Are you done painting already?"

"Yeah, sorry for ignoring you."

"It's fine, I just don't wanna bother you when you're working."

"So, what were you reading?" Haruka asked.

"Uhm...its a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"That sounds...interesting."

"Really, that's all you can say, Haru-chan?" Nagisa said. "Mako-chan's been dying to talk to you again; at least try to strike up a conversation with him."

"I wouldn't say I was dying to talk to him..."

"Suuuure. Whatever you say~" The blond teased.

Nagisa looks over at the door when he heard the bell ring. His eyes lit up when he saw who came through the door. "Hey, it's Rei-chan!"

The blue-haired man walks up to the counter, pushing his red-framed glasses up. "H-hello."

"What would you like today?"

"Iced coffee, please."

"Okay..." Nagisa said, punching some numbers into the cash register. "Is that it?"

Rei nodded, handing Nagisa a credit card. The blond smiled at him as he went to go make his iced coffee.

"By the way, I seem to have lost something."

"What is it?"

"My number. Can I borrow yours?" Nagisa replied, grinning flirtatiously.

Rei immediately grabbed his coffee and headed for the door, pausing to look at his cup. 'Call me' was scrawled on the cup along with Nagisa's phone number. Rei quickly went out the door, blushing.

"So, how was that?" Nagisa asked, turning to Makoto and Haruka.

Haruka simply replies with a facepalm, but Makoto on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh. "Smooth, Nagisa."

"I know right?"

"I was being sarcastic." Makoto said bluntly.

Nagisa laughs. He glances at the door when he hears that familiar ring and sees a large group of college students filing in. "Well, shit..." he muttered, before turning back to Makoto and Haruka, "I guess I'll leave you two alone now. If I don't survive this rush hour please leave flowers and Iwatobi-chan keychains on my grave."

"Don't worry, we will." Makoto said jokingly.

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Did you really want to talk to me again that much?" Haruka asked. "You barely even know me, so why?"

"Why not? Like my mom used to say, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

"I'm not really all that interesting."

"Oh trust me, you're actually a very interesting person." Makoto said, laughing.

"I'm terrible with conversations in general."

"Really? Because you're talking with me just fine."

"I usually have Rin do the talking for me." Haruka replied. "I just feel uncomfortable communicating with other people."

"But you don't have to feel obligated to talk to me if you don't want to." Makoto said, "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I actually like talking to you."

A few moments of silence went by, before Makoto spoke up. "Uhm...Haru, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How did you...become mute?" Makoto asked.

Haruka just stared at him, taken aback by the question. The other man thought the silence meant he had over-stepped his bounds and quickly apologized. "Sorry for asking! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"It's okay, I used to talk about it all the time, actually." Haruka said, "I was getting ready to start middle school at the time. I went on a trip to the mountains with my parents, but my dad took a wrong turn on the way back and our car crashed. My parents were somehow okay with only some minor injuries, but the seatbelt strangled me pretty badly and it ended up damaging my vocal chords permanently."

"Oh my god, that sounds terrible."

"I didn't feel too bad about it, though. I never felt the need to talk much anyway." The dark-haired man explained. "It's fine now. That was all in the past and I've learned how to live with it."

"Still, I can't imagine losing something like that so suddenly."

"What about you?" Haruka asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I was born blind, actually." Makoto said, "So this is what I lived with for my entire life. Even though they had to do things a bit differently with me, my parents made sure I had as much as a normal childhood as possible, so that I didn't feel left out from the other kids."

"Your parents seem very kind. I can see where you get it from."

Makoto blushed, flustered by Haruka's comment. "What about you, Haru? What were your parents like?"

"My dad often worked overseas and my mom tags along with him, so I was pretty much raised by my grandmother for a majority of my life." Haruka explained. "My parents gave up trying to communicate with me after the accident, but my grandmother decided to be patient with me and taught me sign language."

"Sounds like your grandmother really cared for you, huh?"

"She did." Haruka replied, his mouth pulled up in a faint smile. "I still make sure to visit her grave every week."

"I bet she'd really appreciate seeing the wonderful person she raised."

Now it was Haruka's turn to blush. He was a bit glad that Makoto couldn't see his cheeks beginning to burn red. "Yeah..."

"I can hear you flirting over there, Mako-chan!" Nagisa's voice called from behind the counter.

"I'm not flirting, Nagisa, stop it."

Nagisa giggled. "Okay, okay, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" Makoto turns to Haruka. "Tell him, Haru."

"Eh...let Nagisa believe whatever he wants. He'll be wrong anyways."

"That's not helping at all!"

"Calm down, Nagisa was just messing with you." Haruka said.

"Anyway, I get off my shift early today and I promised Mako-chan that we'd go do something fun together. Wanna come, Haru-chan?"

"**_Define 'something fun' and I might consider._**"

"Shopping, maybe get some ice cream. Like a date almost."

Haruka couldn't help but cringe slightly at the word 'date'. Nagisa bursts out laughing, "I mean a friends kind of date, not the romantic kind. Were you getting jealous for a second there?"

"**_I wasn't jealous, shut up._**" Haruka replied.

"Anyway, I could really use some fashion advice."

"**_And what makes you think I can help you with that?_**"

"Come on, Haru-chan. You're the only one I know with a decent fashion sense!" Nagisa whined. "It's not for me anyway, it's for Mako-chan."

"Nagisa, don't force him if he doesn't want to."

Haruka sighed, "**_Fine, I'll come._**"

* * *

Nagisa comes out from behind the counter, changed into loose-fitting casual clothing. It was weird for Haruka to see the blond without his apron on for once.

Nagisa happily bounces over to the two. "You two ready to go?"

Makoto nods and gets up from his seat. "You coming, Haru?"

"Yeah." Haruka said, putting his phone in his pocket before getting up.

"This may sound a bit weird, but can I borrow your arm?" Makoto asked.

Haruka glances over at Nagisa and signs, "**_Go ahead._**"

"Haru-chan says it's okay."

Haruka holds his arm out for Makoto to reach for. He flinches slightly when he felt Makoto wrap a hand around his arm. "Are you okay, Haru?"

"**_I'm fine._**"

"He says he's fine, just a bit surprised, that's all." Nagisa said. He turns to Haruka, grinning mischievously "You know Mako-chan would hold onto me whenever we go somewhere. Are you trying to steal Mako-chan away from me, Haru-chan?"

"**_No, because he never belonged to you in the first place._**" Haruka replied, rolling his eyes. "**_Let's just go already._**"

The three exit the coffee shop, greeted by crowded sidewalks and lots of traffic. Nagisa let out a sigh, "Oh boy..."

"**_Nothing we can't handle, come on._**" Haruka said, weaving through the crowd while guiding Makoto through it carefully.

"Wow, Haru-chan is really good at guiding Mako-chan. We always bump into something when I do it."

"**_That's because you're hyperactive and bouncy and terrible with crowds._**"

Nagisa pouted. "That's mean, Haru-chan."

"Hey, let's put that aside for now. Where do you two wanna go first?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa looks around for a bit and points to a clothing store nearby. "That looks promising."

As soon as they enter the store, Nagisa immediately begins browsing through the clothing racks. "Nagisa is really intense when it comes to shopping..."

"Of course! I have to make sure you look good, don't I?"

"I don't really think it really matters." Makoto said.

"It does!" Nagisa insists. "Haru-chan, help me out here!"

Haruka sighed as he reluctantly went through the nearest rack. Randomly selecting a blue and white striped shirt, he holds it up to Makoto. "Hmm, not bad." He thought.

"Haru-chan" Nagisa holds up two shirts in front of him. "Which one?"

"Hey, this isn't all just for me, right?" Makoto asked. "I'm gonna feel bad later."

"Mako-chan, you're always like this." Nagisa said. "We'll be sure to treat ourselves if that makes you feel any better. Anyway, try these on." He gives Makoto a few different articles of clothing, "Haru-chan, can go help him?"

Haruka nods as he guided Makoto to the fitting room. "Do you want me to hold on to your cane for you?"

"Sure. Thanks, Haru." Makoto replied, folding up his white cane and giving it to Haruka. "Where should I go?"

"There's a curtain about three steps behind you. You can change behind that."

Following Haruka's directions, Makoto feels the wall behind him for a moment before he found said curtain. "Thanks" he whispered before disappearing behind the curtain. Makoto took quite a bit of time and Haruka nearly fell asleep until he heard the curtain being pulled back. "How is it?"

"Looks good." Haruka said. "Is it comfortable, though?"

Makoto shrugged. "It's not bad."

"Wow, Mako-chan, you look great!"

Both Haruka and Makoto jumped at the sound of Nagisa's voice. "Oh my god Nagisa, where did you come from?!"

"Sorry...I found some things I really liked, so I wanted to try them on." Nagisa said. "Haru-chan, you should get something too."

"**_Nah, I'll pass._**"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Please?"

"**_No, too much effort._**"

After Nagisa's constant whining and begging, Haruka finally caved in. The boys spent seemingly hours trying on different outfits, laughing and fooling around on Makoto and Nagisa's part. In the end, Haruka ended up not buying anything, much to Nagisa's disappointment.

"You know, summer's gonna come around soon and we can get back to swimming~"

Haruka's eyes lit up at the word 'swimming'

Haruka's reaction encouraged Nagisa to take it further, "We can go swimsuit shopping if you want."

"**_Yes._**" Haruka replied, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

The blond laughed with amusement as they went to the nearest sports store. "Hey, Mako-chan, you've never gone swimming before have you?"

"I've swam in a lake a few times when my family goes camping, but that's about it." Makoto said. "It's been a while, though, so I don't know if I'm as good as I used to be."

"If you want, we can teach you."

"Are you sure? Because you're going to have to be very patient with me."

Haruka appears with two pairs of jammers. He gives Nagisa a look as if to ask, 'Which one?'

"Haru-chan, they're exactly the same."

"**_They fit differently._**" Haruka insisted.

Nagisa sighed, "Then just pick the one that feels comfortable, I guess."

"Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea." Nagisa groans. "He already has five pairs of swimsuits and they're all the same thing. 'They all fit differently', he would say."

"What do you think about this one?" Haruka asked, holding up a pair black legskins with green patterns on them.

"Finally something different for once..."

Haruka frowned "**_They're not for me. For Makoto_**."

"Actually, I think those would actually suit Mako-chan." Nagisa commented, examining the swimsuit closely.

"What would suit me?" Makoto asked.

"**_I overheard you and Nagisa._**"

"Haru-chan heard us earlier. He wants to get a swimsuit for you." Nagisa explained.

"Oh...you don't have to, Haru."

"**_I want to._**" The dark-haired man insisted.

"Haru-chan wants to."

"Is it really okay, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"When Haru-chan has his mind set onto something, there's no changing his mind." Nagisa said. "Besides, if he does something nice for someone, it means he likes them, so congrats, Mako-chan, you've managed to get into Haru-chan's friend circle in only two days."

"**_Nagisa, pick something out already._**"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Nagisa took longer than Haruka would've liked, trying on multiple swimsuits before deciding on one. The three finally bought their swimsuits and left the store. They passed through a park nearby, deciding to take a break.

"Mako-chan, I need you to hold on to Haru-chan as tight as you can and don't let go until I tell you to." Nagisa muttered under his breath, so that Haruka wouldn't hear.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Makoto hears the sound of running water as they pass by. He feels Haruka trying to pull away, but Makoto's grip on him was too strong.

"No, Haru-chan, you can't swim in that fountain!" Nagisa cried.

After much resistance from Haruka, they finally managed to pull him away from the fountain, much to his chagrin. Nagisa calms him down with the promise of going to the pool if he behaves. Makoto couldn't help but feel bad for the dark-haired man being treated like a child.

After that little incident, the three went to get ice-cream because Nagisa wouldn't stop complaining about how hungry he was. The girl at the counter greeted them with a smile, "Hello, what would you boys like today?"

"Strawberry for me."

"Green tea."

Strawberry...green tea...and what will he be having?" The girl asked, gesturing towards Makoto.

"Why don't you ask him?" Nagisa replied, faint irritation lacing his voice.

"Nagisa, don't be rude." Makoto said. "I want chocolate, please."

They paid for their ice-cream and sat down at a table. Haruka absently-mindedly licked at the green mass on his cone while Makoto scolded Nagisa.

"Mako-chan, you have to stop letting people do those kind of things to you. You know it pisses me off when people treat you like you can't fend for yourself!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to be so mean."

"Well someone's gotta call out those ignorant fucks for their bullshit!"

Makoto sighed, "Nagisa, just drop it."

The three ate their ice-cream in awkward silence. Haruka began to wonder if things were always like this with Makoto. He was sure that Makoto was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but it seems that everyone else didn't think so.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that man's eyes?"

Haruka and Nagisa turned around to see a little girl pointing at Makoto. "Don't stare, Juri, it's rude." Her mother scolded, ushering her daughter outside, not before sending a glare towards the trio.

Haruka saw Makoto nibbling on whatever was left of his cone, looking a bit down-hearted. He reached over and laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I'm fine, Haru. This happens all the time."

Makoto was far from fine, as Haruka could tell. Come to think of it, don't blind people usually wear sunglasses? Why doesn't Makoto wear them? He probably has his reasons, so Haruka chose not to think anything more about it.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out as the three walked back to the coffee shop. The streets were much less crowded and the street lamps lit up the sidewalk.

"Thanks, you guys. I had a lot of fun." Makoto said.

"It was a lot more fun because Haru-chan joined us, isn't that right?"

Haruka shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nagisa waved goodbye and left, leaving Makoto and Haruka alone in front of the coffee shop.

"I guess I'll see you later, Haru"

"Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"I will, don't worry." Makoto laughed. "You too, okay?

Haruka turns around to head for the train station, but turned back and ran up to Makoto.

"What is it, Haru?"

"I'd usually never say things like this to anyone and this may sound weird, but..." With shaky fingers and a blushing face, Haruka typed, "I like your eyes."

* * *

**Okay this is the longest fucking chapter I have written for a multi-chapter fic. Ever.**

**I may or may not have snuck in some lines from another one of my fandoms.**

**If you find them, I will hug you aggressively and never let go of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**uuuuughhhh I'm tired and I have responsibilities that I'm desperately trying to avoid.**

**At least spring break's coming up soon.**

* * *

Days passed and soon those days turned into weeks. It was always Haruka going to the coffee shop, meeting Makoto there, and spend nearly the entire afternoon with him. It almost became a daily routine for them. Even Nagisa would tease them about how close they were becoming.

Summer had rolled around. The air had become humid and the sun was blazing on everything under it. It seemed that quite a handful of people weren't too fond of the heat and retreated to the air-conditioned coffee shop. Makoto just so happened to be one of them.

Haruka on the other hand, loved that fact that he could swim wherever he wanted now that it was warmer out.

But as for today, the water did not seem to be in his favor.

The door was thrown open violently, scaring at least half the people in the coffee shop. Haruka angrily stomped inside with Rin trailing behind him.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked. "You're soaking wet."

Haruka shook his hair, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Makoto couldn't help but notice that Haruka smelled strongly of chlorine.

Saying nothing, Haruka took out his phone and shook it vigorously, water practically pouring out of it. He then threw it on the table.

Nagisa just stared blankly, "Uhh...I still don't get it. Someone care to explain to me?"

"We were at the pool and I pat him on the back a little too hard and he fell in the pool." Rin said. He turns to Haruka, "You never even liked that phone, why are you getting so pissy about it?"

The dark-haired man just sent a death glare his way and turned his head the other way. "Ugh, Haruuuuu. I said I was sorry, okay?"

"Rin-chan, I think Haru-chan's mad about the phone, because he won't be able to talk with Mako-chan." Nagisa explained.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Nagisa asked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Haruka simply nodded. "You know, I've heard somewhere that if you leave your phone in a bag of uncooked rice for a few days, it'll start working again." Makoto said.

"Yeah, Haru-chan! You should try that." Nagisa agreed. "And if you somehow fall in the pool again, please dry off before you come here. It would make my job a whole lot easier." He pointed to the trail of puddles on the floor.

"**_Sorry about that._**"

* * *

Haruka and Rin walk into the coffee shop a few days later. Nagisa was there to greet them, like always. But there was no sign of Makoto.

"**_Where's Makoto?_**" Haruka asked, taking a seat at the counter.

"Mako-chan said he had to finish up some last-minute assignments for his literature class, so he can't come today."

Haruka replied with a disappointed sigh. "Hey, I know you get a little lonely when Mako-chan's not here, but it's only for today, so cheer up!" Nagisa said. "By the way, how's your phone?"

"**_I left it to dry in rice, but it's pretty much dead now._**"

"Oh...did you consider getting a new phone?"

Haruka shook his head, "**_I think I'm done with cellphones at this point._**"

"But how will you communicate with Mako-chan? You know sign language isn't an option because he can't see it." Nagisa replied.

"**_Whatever, I don't care anymore._**" Haruka got up from his seat and left.

Nagisa sighed, "Haru-chan says he doesn't care, but he's really bummed out, huh? And he was getting along with Mako-chan so well..."

"Hey, Nagisa."

"Yeah, Rin-chan?"

"Do you know Makoto's number?" Rin asked.

"Why?"

"This whole thing was my fault." Rin hands Nagisa his cell so that the latter could dial Makoto's number. "I'm gonna make it up to Haru."

He holds the phone up to his ear, listening to the dial tone. "Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Makoto, it's me, Rin. Remember me?"

"Yeah, of course." Makoto replied, "Is there something you want?"

"Uhmm are you free for the next few days?" Rin asked.

"I was planning to go to the coffee shop after I've finished my assignments, but I guess that can wait a bit longer if it's urgent."

"I guess you can say it's urgent. Haru tried the rice thing and it didn't work. But he refuses to get a new phone." The red-haired man explained.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." Rin could hear the disappointment in Makoto's voice.

"Anyway, how good are you with identifying things with just your hands?"

"I've been doing that my entire life, what does that have to do with anything?" Makoto asked.

"So you're pretty good, then. Okay, tomorrow instead of going to the coffee shop, there's a bookstore about two blocks away. Meet me there and I'll explain later." Rin explained, "Don't tell Haru."

* * *

"**_Makoto's not here again..._**"

"Something came up all of a sudden, so Mako-chan won't be here for a few days."

"**_What kind of thing came up?_**" Haruka asked.

"Uhh...just some school stuff, I guess." Nagisa said nervously.

Haruka gave the blond a skeptical look. He knew that Nagisa was hiding something. "H-haru-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

"**_It's nothing. Never mind._**" Haruka replied before focusing his attention back to his sketchbook.

Nagisa glanced at him worriedly, but he soon went to serve a few customers.

A few hours went by, but Haruka didn't notice because he was so engrossed in his drawing. He snapped back to reality when Nagisa had set a cup down in front of him.

Haruka looks up to see the blond beaming at him, "It's my special cheer-up tea. It'll make you feel better in no time!"

"**_Thanks._**" He takes a small sip of the warm liquid, tasting lemon, ginger, and a small amount of honey.

"How is it, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"**_It's good._**"

* * *

Days passed, Haruka came by the coffee shop everyday, hoping that Makoto would show up.

Instead, he had to endure Nagisa's non-stop chattering and sometimes, the overly cheery blond would flirt with a certain blue-haired, glasses-wearing customer. Haruka had picked up a few things about the man during their interactions. His name was Rei Ryugazaki, he studies at a medical institution downtown, he has a strange obsession with beauty, and he spends his spare time calculating mathematical theories in his head and doing track. Rei seemed to be an ordinary person according to Haruka. He couldn't see what someone as carefree as Nagisa would see in a guy like that, but Haruka didn't dwell on it too much. Besides, who was he to judge Nagisa's taste in guys?

Today, Haruka was waiting at the coffee shop once again. He buried his face in his arms and was about to doze off, but then he heard the door open and the bell ringing quite loudly. "Hey, Haru!"

With sleepy eyes, he turned around to see Rin grinning and waving at him. Beside him was the person Haru had been impatiently waiting for. Without thinking, he quickly got up from his seat and ran over to Makoto, wrapping his arms around him tightly

"Whoa, Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asked, slightly surprised by the sudden feeling of Haruka's arms being wrapped around his waist.

Nagisa laughs, "He just really missed you, Mako-chan."

"Is that so?" the taller man smiled softly, the smile Haruka had been longing to see again. "I missed you too, Haru."

"**_Where have you been?_**"

"I was teaching Makoto a few things that may or may not come in handy." Rin replied.

"**_What kind of things?_**" Haruka asked.

Rin simply grinned at Haru then turned to Makoto. "Show him, Makoto and don't disappoint me."

"I'll do my best!" Makoto said. "Haru, can you hold out your hands for me?"

Confused and a little hesitant, Haruka's hands slowly reach out towards Makoto. He felt Makoto gently place his hands over his.

Instinctively, Haruka signed, "**_What are you doing?_**"

"I'm trying to talk to you." Makoto replied.

Haruka froze for a second. Did Makoto just answer his question? He couldn't see him sign it, can he? "**_You can understand me?_**"

"Yep."

Then Haruka put two and two together.

Makoto was feeling his hand signs.

"**_You can really understand me?_**"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, I can. I still need to learn a little more, though."

Haruka felt this strange feeling bubbling up inside him. It felt like a combination of disbelief, excitement, and something else he couldn't place. He couldn't keep a smile from adorning his face.

"You know, I've never seen Haru-chan this happy in a long time." Nagisa said. "You did good, Rin-chan."

"I know I did." Rin looks over at the two. He couldn't help but find their new way of interacting a bit cute.

"So, how was it? Teaching Mako-chan."

"Let's just say it took hard work, determination, and lots of tears."

* * *

_"You're here surprisingly early."_

_"You didn't tell me what time you were coming, so I figured that I show up early so you don't have to wait for me." Makoto said._

_"You're too nice for your own damn good, I swear to god." Rin replied, opening the door to the bookstore._

_Makoto laughs, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_The two walk inside, catching the attention of the red-haired girl at the register. "You're back here already, Makoto?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Anything you need today?"_

_"No, nothing today. Sorry Gou-chan."_

_Rin glares at Makoto, "Hey, don't tell me you've been getting friendly with my sister."_

_"Onii-chan, stop it. He just comes here regularly, that's all." Gou said, "Don't tell me that you've come here to spy on me."_

_"No, I'm here for a completely different reason, but if I see some creepy guy trying to hit on you, you know I'm gonna kick their ass."_

_Gou rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't tell you anything anymore."_

_Sighing, Rin takes Makoto to a quiet corner in the back of the bookstore. "So what are we doing here?" Makoto asked._

_Rin takes a seat on the floor. "Ever heard of something called tactile sign language?"_

_"No. What is it?"_

_"Basically, you would put your hands over the signer's hands and you would feel the signs they're making. It's typically used for people who are deaf-blind, but I guess it works for you and Haru too." Rin explained._

_"Ah, interesting." _

_"I felt bad for ruining Haru's phone in the first place, so I'm gonna teach you how to read sign language."_

_"Then please be patient with me, because I'm probably gonna mess this up." Makoto said._

_The red-haired man laughed, "That's part of learning, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll try not to be too harsh with you."_

_Teaching Makoto was a bit frustrating at first, Rin getting slightly irritated when Makoto would get something wrong, then Makoto would get discouraged and sulk, saying that he'll never get it right, prompting some words of encouragement from Rin. But at the days went by, Makoto was beginning to understand little by little._

_He thought to himself, 'For Haru's sake.'_

* * *

"And that's what happened."

"Wow, that sounds kinda tough." Nagisa said.

Rin laughs, "Yeah it was, but once he got it, he learned surprisingly fast."

"But you know..." Nagisa glances over at Makoto and Haruka having their own little conversation in the back corner of the coffee shop. "I think you brought them a lot more closer."

* * *

**Ginger tea is good for the soul =v=**

**I came up with philosophy about Haru and Makoto communicating through tactile sign language means they've gotten more intimate with each other, since they have to physically touch each other to have a conversation. Cheesy, I know. But we're getting somewhere here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chem homework? **

**Nah son, ain't nobody got time fo' dat**

**Gay fanfiction?**

**Err'body got time for dat.**

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"**_Did you try to kidnap a penguin from the zoo again?_**"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Haru-chan."

"You seem pretty happy lately. Did something happen?" Makoto asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mako-chan." Nagisa said. "So yesterday...I managed to land a date with Rei-chan!"

"Wow, Nagisa, that's great!"

"I know right? I finally managed to get to him with my charm~"

"**_What charm?_**"

The blond pouted, "Haru-chaaaan, can you at least be happy for me just this once?"

"How'd he ask you out?"

"He wrote his number on the receipt, balled it up, threw it at me, and ran. His face was so red, it looked like Rin-chan's hair." Nagisa sighed dreamily, "He was so adorable."

"So where are you guys going?" Makoto asked.

"There's this new aquarium in Iwatobi that Rei-chan had been wanted to check out and he asked me if I wanted to go with him. And actually..." Nagisa digs into the pockets on his apron, pulling out two tickets. "Turns out Rei-chan had two extra tickets, so I thought you two might wanna go."

"That does sound like fun, right Haru?"

Haruka grabs onto Makoto's hand and places it over his own. "**_If Makoto wants to go, then I'll go._**"

"But it probably won't be much of an experience for me."

"Go anyway. Just because you're blind, doesn't mean we're gonna leave you out of everything we do." Nagisa said.

"**_I'll describe everything for you, if you want._**"

"You'd really do that for me, Haru?" Makoto asked. "Okay then, I'll go."

"Cool! It'll be like a double date!"

"Hey, I never said it was a date!"

Nagisa giggled, "Whatever, just take care of Haru-chan. He may or may not attempt to dive into one of the tanks."

* * *

"Haru-chan, over here!" Nagisa called, waving his hand frantically. Standing beside him were Rei, of course, and Makoto.

Immediately taking Makoto's hand, Haruka asked, "**_Did I make you wait too long?_**"

"No, we just got here, actually. You got here pretty fast." Makoto replied.

"**_I live nearby, so it's actually a short walk from there._**"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already!" Nagisa said, dragging Rei by the arm.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun! What about Makoto-san and Haruka-san?"

"Come on, Haru, we gotta catch up with them."

"**_Just let them go. We can go through the aquarium at our own pace._**"

"Okay, if that's what you want." Makoto said.

They took their time walking through the aquarium, Haruka stopping at every tank to describe whatever was swimming inside of it. Makoto didn't quite understand when Haruka described things like what color the fish were, but he was fascinated, still.

"Hey Haru, what does an orca look like?"

"**_Well, they're pretty big, black with a white patch that looks like an eye._**" Haruka explains, "**_They kinda remind me of you._**"

"Eh? How?"

"**_They're big and adorable, like you._**"

Makoto blushes, cheeks tinted bright red. Haruka let out a silent laugh. He thought that Makoto was really cute when he's flustered. "**_Come on, do you wanna go feed the dolphins?_**"

"Y-yeah...sounds fun." Makoto said, still recovering from his initial embarrassment.

They go a pool which was connected to the dolphins' tank, so people could feed and play with the dolphins. Haruka crouches near the edge, dangling raw fish over the dolphin's waiting mouth. It jumps up slightly, snatching the fish from Haruka. It squeaks happily before diving into the water briefly, then it comes back up again, pressing it's nose against Haruka's hand.

"**_You wanna try?_**"

"It's not going to bite me, is it?" Makoto asked nervously.

"**_Don't worry. It's harmless._**" Haruka said, handing a fish to Makoto.

Nervously, Makoto held the fish over the water. The dolphin turns its attention away from Haruka's petting and slowly swam over to Makoto. It clicks and squeaks, startling Makoto a bit and causing him to drop the fish in the water. The dolphin dives for it and comes back, splashing the water with its tail.

Makoto laughs, reaching out to pet the dolphin. "How cute."

The dolphin jumps up again, it's nose gently brushing against Makoto's cheek. "Oh my gosh, Haru, the dolphin just gave me a kiss!"

Haruka grabs onto Makoto's hand, signing, "**_Yeah, I saw that._**" He sends a glare the dolphin's way, who obviously has no clue why the black-haired human looked so angry.

After a while of playing, they had run out of fish in their bucket, so they decided it was time to say goodbye to their dolphin friend.

Makoto pets the dolphin one last time. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, little guy." He said sadly.

The dolphin lifts it's fin out of the water, waving it as if it were saying goodbye. Haruka helps Makoto off the ground and they leave.

"I wonder where Nagisa and Rei are. We should catch up with them soon." Makoto suddenly felt Haruka tugging on his arm slightly, pulling him to a stop.

"**_Makoto, wait here for a bit._**"

"Eh? Where are you going?" Makoto asked. He felt Haruka's hand let go of his arm, leaving him with a bit of an empty feeling for some reason. Probably because he just hates that feeling of being left alone. Makoto fiddles with his cane nervously, silently reassuring himself that Haruka would come back. A few moments later, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, jumping slightly at the contact. "Haru?"

"**_Yeah, it's me._**"

"Where were you? I was getting kinda worried."

"**_Just to the souvenir shop._**" Haruka replied.

"Why?"

"**_Gift._**" Haruka responds, placing something soft into Makoto's arms.

"Oh...thanks, Haru. You really didn't have to, though." Makoto said. "What is it?"

"**_An orca plushie._**"

"Is that what it is?" Makoto clutches the plushie tightly, giggling as it rubbed against his cheek. "It's so fluffy..."

Haruka felt himself blushing at the sight of Makoto's content smile as he snuggled with the black and white stuffed animal in his arms. How adorable can this guy get, honestly?

"Ah, there they are!"

Haruka turned around to see Nagisa running towards them, with Rei trailing behind him. "We were looking all over for you."

"**_Yeah, right_**. **_You ditched us._**"

Nagisa laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Don't feel to bad about it, though." Makoto said. "Haru and I had fun."

"Oooh, where did you get that orca plushie, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, poking at said plushie. "It's really cute!"

"Haru bought it for me."

Nagisa glances at Haruka, almost in a teasing way. "Trying to win Mako-chan's heart with gifts, eh Haru-chan?"

"**_Shut up._**" Haruka replied, "**_I just felt like it._**"

"I was just playing with you, calm down." Nagisa laughed. "You two get home safe, okay?"

"What? You're leaving again?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa nodded, grinning proudly. "Rei-chan here is gonna treat me to dinner after this." He turns to Rei, "Right, Rei-chan?"

"**_Freeloader, much?_**"

"Hey, Rei-chan was the one who suggested it." Nagisa said, "Besides when did I ever freeload off of you, Haru-chan?"

Haruka gave the blond the 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. "**_Since you came back to Iwatobi during my second year of high school._**"

"Well, will you look at the time?" Nagisa laughs nervously. "I think it's time for Rei-chan and I to take our leave. See you later, Haru-chan. Bye, Mako-chan!" He quickly makes an exit, pulling Rei with him.

"So it's just you and me, huh?"

"**_It seems so._**" Haruka replied.

"Hey, Haru, can I ask you something?"

"**_Yes, Makoto?_**"

"Do you think you can walk me home today?" Makoto asked, nervously biting his lip.

"**_Why? You can get home on your own, can't you?_**"

"Of course I can, but it's just feels a little lonely walking home by myself." Makoto said. "But if you don't want to, I totally understand, I mean it is kinda selfish of me to as-"

Haruka cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips. "**_I'll go with you._**"

"Are you sure?"

"**_I've seen some shady people around the neighborhood and I kinda worry about you._**"

The taller man laughs in amusement. "So I guess you'd be my bodyguard, then?"

* * *

The train ride to the city was quiet and a bit awkward. Haruka spares a few glances at Makoto every few moments, absent-mindedly petting Makoto's orca plushie.

"**_Now, I don't know where you live, so you're going to have to be the one to lead me there_**." Haruka said as they exited the train station.

Makoto responds with a smile. "Of course."

He feels a slight tug on his sleeve, letting him know that Haru was right beside him and ready for him to lead the way. They walked through the empty sidewalks, listening to the cars driving by and the soft and steady tapping of Makoto's cane.

Finally arriving outside of Makoto's apartment, Makoto digs through his pockets until he finds his keys. Although he struggled with putting the key into the keyhole a bit, it wasn't long before he was able to open the door. "Would you like to come in?" he asked Haruka.

"**_If you don't mind._**"

"No no, I totally don't mind. It's nice to have someone over." Makoto said, "Though it's probably a bit messy, so I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

"**_It's fine._**" The dark-haired man replied, "**_Thanks for inviting me._**"

Inside wasn't much. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room, papers scattered and books stacked on top of it. A desk was in the corner of the room, with even more stacks of books on it, along with a laptop and typewriter-looking object. It was a bit cluttered, indeed, but not so much that one could barely walk through it. "You can leave the plushie on the couch."

Haruka does just that, then asks, "**_Can I look around?_**"

"Go ahead, but make sure you put things back where you found them, please."

Haruka nods and proceeds to explore a little. He leafs through one of the books. Of course, he couldn't understand it because it was in braille, but he still found it really fascinating how Makoto was able to read it.

Putting the book down, he turns his attention to the typewriter on the desk. "**_What's this?_**"

Makoto feels around for a bit before placing a hand on the typewriter. "This?"

"**_Yeah._**"

"Ah, the old Perkins Brailler." He gives it a small pat, making a metallic clunking sound. "I've had this thing since elementary school. It was pretty awkward carrying it around the school, though. And it tends to make a lot of noise and it annoyed everybody else."

"**_How does it work?_**" Haruka asked.

"Well, a character in braille is called a cell and it's made up of six dots, so each button represents one of the six dots." Makoto explains. "The number of those dots used and the way they're arranged depends on the character you make." He presses some of the buttons a few times, then pulled out the piece of paper. "See? That's your name in braille."

Haruka stares intently at the dots at the top of the page that were supposed to represent his name. "**_That's really interesting._**" He said, slowly running his finger on the dots.

"You think so? Normally, other people would get bored when I try explaining this kind of thing to them."

"**_I don't know. I guess learning how you do things kinda fascinates me._**"

"Thanks." Makoto said. "Anyway, are you hungry? I hope instant ramen sounds appetizing to you."

"**_It's okay, but if you have anything else in your kitchen, I can probably make something._**"

Makoto let out a nervous laugh. "About that..."

Haruka dashes into the kitchen, frantically opening all the cabinets. Packets of instant ramen, kitchen utensils that are collecting dust from never being used, and more instant ramen. He looks into the fridge and found nothing but a carton of orange juice, "**_Only instant ramen? Seriously?_**"

Makoto held both of his hands up defensively, "Hey, cut me some slack. I can't do much in the kitchen without endangering my life."

"**_Get your shoes on. We're going out._**"

"Eh? Where?" Makoto asked.

"**_Grocery store._**"

"But I don't think there's a store open this late."

"**_Then we'll look for one._**" Haruka said, slipping his sneakers on.

* * *

"It's awfully quiet, isn't it?"

Haruka couldn't answer at the moment because he was clinging onto Makoto's arm and it's kinda hard to sign while you're moving.

It wasn't long before they had found a grocery store that was still open. "**_Is there something in particular you want to eat?_**"

"Uhh...is green curry okay?"

Haruka nodded. "**_Sure, I can make that._**"

Guiding Makoto around the store, Haruka quickly grabs the spices off the shelves, along with some vegetables, miso, rice, and lots of mackerel since it just so happened to be on sale. After paying, they head back to the apartment.

While Haruka was in the kitchen making dinner, Makoto busies himself by catching up on some reading, listening to the sound of pots and pans clanging softly. Haruka took quite a while, but for some reason, he felt that he had to make this perfect for Makoto. The spicy-ness made his eyes water a bit, but he put up with the slight burn.

Haruka comes in the living room, balancing two plates of rice and green curry and bowls of miso soup in both hands. Before he could drop anything, he quickly sets it all on the table.

"Wow, it smells really good!"

"**_Hope it tastes good as it smells, though._**"

"I'm sure it's fine." Makoto said, "Thanks for the meal!"

Haruka watches closely as Makoto takes a bite, anxiously waiting for a reaction. Makoto's face seemed a bit indifferent at first, but it slowly lit up into a face of joy, much to Haruka's relief.

"This is really good, Haru!"

Haruka couldn't help but smile a little, "**_All that hard work paid off, I guess._**"

"What did you put in this, though? I kinda taste something fishy." Makoto asked. "Not like it's bad or anything. It's just...really different from what my mom used to make."

"**_It's mackerel._**"

"You love mackerel a lot, don't you, Haru?"

They spent the rest of the meal just talking, mostly on Makoto's part. Haruka didn't seem to mind the other man's constant rambling, just having him company was enough for him.

"Hey Haru, I think you should get going. The last train to Iwatobi is leaving soon." Makoto said, "I'll clean up for you."

"**_Thanks._**"

"And thanks for the food. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal."

"**_No problem._**" Haruka replied, "**_Just a heads up, expect me here tomorrow night._**"

"Eh? Why?"

"**_I've decided that I'm gonna cook for you every night._**"

"You don't have to do that, Haru. I don't wanna be a bother for yo-"

"**_EVERY NIGHT._**" Haruka signed with a little more emphasis. "**_You hear me? No more instant ramen._**"

* * *

**Four chapters and they've already entered married couple territory. Sorry if this seems rushed. I was in a hurry to shit out another chapter *laughs nervously***

**Hey, did you guys hear about the new character that's gonna be in the second season? I shall make it my duty to include him at some point of this story!**

**P.S. Go check out the wikipedia article on braille or specifically, Japanese braille. It does a hella better job at explaining shit than I ever can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you may or may not know already, I like to sneak in references of my other fandoms to my fanfics.**

**It took two chapters for someone to catch the RWBY reference in chapter two.**

**Wow.**

**Speaking of RWBY, they released the new opening song and I just...ASDFGHJKL**

* * *

When Haruka walks in today, he expects a happy-go-lucky blond greeting him over excitedly, as he does everyday.

Instead there was a grey-haired boy in his place. He looks up from the counter he was wiping and smiles shyly, "Hello, Nanase-san."

Haruka responds with a small smile and a wave. Aiichiro Nitori was the boy's name. Haruka didn't know him too well. He's seen Aiichiro working at the coffee shop whenever Nagisa had a day off and he's also on Rin's swim team. Aiichiro seemed to look up to Rin, idolizing him, almost. It was amusing to Haruka that Rin hadn't noticed that Aiichiro may have a huge crush on him, even though it was blatantly obvious.

"Can I get you anything?"

Haruka takes out his sketchbook, writing on an empty page, '_No, thank you._'

"Okay, suit yourself" There was a long pause, "Do you think Matsuoka-senpai will come by?"

'_Yeah. In fact, he and Makoto are meeting me here so we can go swimming._'

"Oh, yeah. We have practice today. Too bad I can't come because Hazuki-kun called in sick at the last minute."

Haruka scoffs, '_He probably isn't sick, anyway._'

"I figured as much." Aiichiro laughs.

They both glanced at the door when they heard that familiar ring. "Hey, Haru."

"**_Took you long enough._**"

"It's not my fault." Rin said. "You know how long Gou takes to get ready in the bathroom."

"Uhm...hello, Matsuoka-senpai."

Rin turns his attention to the blushing boy at the counter. "Oh hey, Nitori. Not going to practice today?"

"No, sadly. Hazuki-kun took the day off and now I have to cover for him today." Aiichiro replied. "Can I get you anything before you go?"

"Uhh...a latte, I guess. Not too much sugar, please?"

"Got it." Aiichiro nodded before disappearing behind the counter. A few moments later he comes back, holding out a steaming cup with his head turned away to hide his flushed face.

"So how much is it?" Rin asked.

"J-just take it, please. It's on the house."

Rin slowly reaches for the cup, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, Nitori." There was a long awkward pause. The tension was so thick, someone could cut through it with a knife.

"**_Rin, we should go. Don't wanna keep Makoto waiting._**"

"Right...see you later, Nitori."

Rin and Haruka leave, but not before the red-haired man gave Aiichiro a small wave goodbye. They walk through the busy sidewalks in silence, though Rin couldn't help but notice the look on Haruka's face. "The fuck are you smirking about?"

"**_You know he has a crush on you, right?_**"

"Who, Nitori?"

"**_Who else would I be talking about?_**" Haruka asked, his lips set into a thin line. "**_It's pretty obvious, too. The way he looks at you from afar, the way he acts all awkward when he talks to you, and if you hadn't noticed already, he gave you a latte with a heart drawn on it._**"

Rin quickly looks into his cup and blushes a bit when he sees the big white heart floating at the top. "So? That doesn't mean anything. I mean, a heart is the easiest thing to draw on a latte, right?"

Haruka groans, rolling his eyes. "**_Either you're trying to deny any feelings you might possibly have for him or you're just that stupid. Either way, I feel bad for that kid._**"

"Who are you calling stupid?" Rin yelled, a little too loudly. "Bitch."

"**_Jerk._**"

They arrive at Makoto's apartment. Haruka tells Rin to wait outside the building as he went to go get Makoto. As he was walking up the stairs, he notices a middle-aged woman walking past him, looking at him almost disapprovingly. Haruka simply responds with a small bow and continues on his way. He knocks on Makoto's door softly. He could hear soft footsteps coming from behind it. Within seconds, said door swings open. "Haru?"

"**_Hey._**" Haruka said. "**_You ready?_**"

"Oh, yea...uh...I can't seem to find that swimsuit you bought me. Can you help me?"

"**_Did you check your closet?_**" Haruka asked.

"I did, but I couldn't...oh! Hold on a bit, please." Makoto excuses himself quietly as he shuts the door gently. After a few moments, he opens the door again, holding up a piece of black and green fabric. "Found it!"

Haruka smiles in amusement. "**_You're so scatter-brained._**"

"I can't help it." Makoto says, grinning sheepishly. "It's in my nature, I guess."

"**_We should go. Rin's waiting outside and he's probably gonna throw a hissy fit if we make him wait too long._**"

"Good idea." Makoto hastily slings his bag over his shoulder and they practically made a run for it down the stairs, almost tripping on each other in the process.

They find Rin casually leaning on the fence nearby. "Whoa, what's the hurry?"

"**_You and your impatience._**" Haruka replied, panting slighty.

"You and your sass." the red-haired man says under his breath. "But I'm glad you didn't take long. Some cranky old lady was walking by and giving me dirty looks. It's really fucking creepy."

"**_That's probably the landlady. She's always like that._**"**_  
_**

"Well shit, how does Makoto live with her walking around the place?"

Makoto shrugged. "Just try not to get on her bad side and you're good to go. Though, I'm one hundred percent convinced that she hates me."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I'm blind, most likely." Makoto replied nonchalantly. "It's okay, I don't think anything of it."

Haruka begins tugging at Makoto's arm gently. "**_Can we go already? Please?_**"

The other man laughed at Haruka's childish behavior. "Okay, okay, Haru we're going to the pool right now."

"Heh, who's the impatient one now?"

* * *

"Asashi, you're slowing down! Pick up the pace, will ya!?"

The trio stand by the locker rooms, watching

"Whoa, competitive swimming is really intense." Makoto comments. "It's kind of intimidating."

"There's a reason why Haru doesn't want to pursue it as a career."

Rin sets his gaze onto Haruka, who was already pulling his clothes off at incredible speed. "Is it that hard to control yourself for a little while longer?"

Haruka ignores him and proceeds to leap into the pool. Rin sighed in exasperation, picking up Haruka's clothes off the ground. "Okay, Haru, we're gonna go change now."

Haruka simply nodded in response. He closed his eyes and let himself float on the surface of the water, enjoying the feeling of water moving gently around him. With a kick, he propelled himself under the water, watching a blur of tiny bubbles fly past his face. He briefly glides through the water gracefully before breaking through the surface of the water, taking a huge breath of much needed air.

"Haru?"

Haruka glances up and was met with a sight that made the blood rush up to his face.

"Uhm...how do I look?" Makoto asked, a bit nervous.

Haruka couldn't stop himself from staring, no matter how much he tried. He knew Makoto was a pretty big guy, but he didn't expect him to be that well-toned underneath. The swimsuit hugging his long legs tightly wasn't really helping much either. Haruka quickly submerges half of his face underwater to hide the reddening blush spreading across his face.

"Haru? Are you okay? Do you not like it?"

Rin comes to Makoto's side, draping an arm around the taller man's shoulders. "Nah, he totally loves it. Right, Haru?" He says, sending a wink Haruka's way.

Haruka reaches up to grab onto Rin's ankle and pull him into the pool with a huge splash. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"**_Keep saying stupid things like that and I'll end up drowning you._**"

"Why can't you take a damn joke, you emotionless block of ice?!" Rin shot back in mild anger.

"Well, you three seem to be having fun over here."

Makoto flinches slightly and slowly backs away nervously. "Hey, Makoto, no need to be scared of the captain. He's all bark and no bite." Rin reassures.

"Sometimes I gotta be harsh with the team. Keeps them motivated."

"Is that so?" Makoto asked, his voice still a bit shaky.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new here?"

"Yea, we brought him here to swim with us." Rin explained.

"Awesome! I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Makoto...Makoto Tachibana."

Seijuro holds out his hand for Makoto to shake, but when the latter doesn't take it, Seijuro stares at him for a bit, confused. "Makoto...are you blind?"

Makoto nodded. "Y-yea..."

"Okaaaay. Can you swim at least?" Seijuro asked.

"I can. At least I think I can."

Seijuro turns to the two in the pool, "Matsuoka, Haruka, go into the next lane and stand on either side of the pool." He looks over at the other side of the pool. "Yamazaki! We have an extra swim cap and goggles, right? Bring them to me, please."

"What are we standing here for?" Rin asked.

"Makoto's going to warm up by doing the front crawl. Just let him do a few laps back and forth before he does anything else. You two are going to tap him on the head whenever he gets to the end, so he knows when to turn, got it?"

Makoto nodded. "Alright, can I do that."

"Cool! Call me if you need anything." Seijuro gives them a small wave goodbye and goes over to the other side of the pool to check on the team.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy." Makoto said, adjusting his goggles.

"He's only nice to me because he wants to date my sister."

"Why not let him? He's a good guy and I'm sure he'll treat her well."

"Fuck no! There's no way in hell I'm not letting anyone touch my little sister!" Rin hissed angrily.

"**_You know if you keep being like that, she's going to hate you eventually._**" Haruka said. "**_She's an adult now, so stop treating her like she's your property._**"

"Shut up, Haru." He turns to Makoto, who was standing at the starting block, "Whenever you're ready."

Makoto nodded and dove in, almost perfectly. He carved through the water with ease, moving swiftly. Just when he was about hit the end of the lane, Haruka gently taps him on the head like he was told. After a about fifteen minutes of doing this back and forth, Makoto was getting a bit tired of it. "**_Is there anything else you can do?_**" Haruka asked.

"I can do backstroke." Makoto answered. "I think I'm better at doing that than the front crawl."

"Alright, show us."

Lying on his back, Makoto begins kicking through the water with incredible speed, swinging his arms back and around. They repeat the process a few times again. "Holy shit, you're pretty good!" Rin says, mouth gaping wide open in awe. "Where did you learn how to do a backstroke like that?"

"My dad taught me when I was little."

"**_That's quite impressive. Though, I think you need to work on it a little more._**" Haruka said. "**_You do have some potential._**"

"You really think so, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"**_Yes, I mean it._**"

"That's really flattering. Thanks, Haru." Makoto gives Haruka that soft smile that always reduced him to a flustered blushing mess.

"Hey, Haru, if you're done having a heart to heart with Makoto, I wanna race."

Haruka shook his head, "**_No, not today._**"

"Why not? Are you afraid of losing to me again?" the red-haired man teases.

"Rin, don't force Haru to race you if he doesn't want to." Makoto said, almost like a mother scolding her child. "If you wanna race that badly, go find someone else."

"Tch, fine, I'll ask Sousuke." Rin dives underwater and swims over to the other side of the pool.

"You know, it's been a while since I went swimming. I forgot how fun it was."

"**_Why'd you stop?_**" Haruka asked.

Makoto shrugged, "Some things happened and I couldn't do it anymore."

Haruka couldn't understand why Makoto gave him such a vague answer, but he thought it was best not to pry. They stayed in the pool until they were told to leave because they were closing up. With an outstretched hand, Makoto pulls a reluctant Haruka out of the pool and puts a towel over his head, drying him off.

"**_You don't have to do this for me._**"

"I want to. Don't want you catching a cold." Makoto hears something that sounded like faint laughter. "What's so funny?"

"**_You kind of remind me of a mom._**"

Makoto chuckled, "There's a reason why people call me Mama Mako sometimes."

"**_Do they really?_**"

"Even Nagisa teases me about it." Makoto said. "I guess I worry about people too much."

Rin peeks from behind the locker. "Hey, Haru, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to make a quick stop somewhere."

* * *

"**_Where are we going at this time of night?_**" Haruka asked. "**_I need to make dinner for Makoto._**"

"What are you, his wife?"

"He just worries about me that's all." Makoto said.

Rin rolls his eyes. "You two act like a damn married couple, I swear to god."

They show up at the coffee shop, which was pitch black inside. The sign on the window was flipped to the 'closed' side.

"**_What are we doing here? It's closed._**"

"Stop asking questions, will ya?" Rin takes out a key from his pocket and opens the door. "After you."

"**_Okay, if you get arrested for breaking and entering, I'm not the one bailing you out._**" Haruka said, walking into the dark room, with Makoto trailing behind him.

"SURPRISE!"

Haruka gasps loudly and nearly fell backwards, but luckily Makoto caught him before he could. The light come on and Nagisa, Rei, and Gou popped up from behind the counter. The shop was decorated with balloons and streamers that were in every shade of blue. There were even little origami dolphins hanging from the ceiling.

"**_What is this?_**" Haruka asked, still recovering from the shock.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Makoto replied. "Happy birthday, Haru."

"**_What are you talking about? My birthday isn't until-_**" Haruka looks over at the calendar that was kept on the counter. In big red text were the words 'June 30th'. He lets out a silent "Oh..."

"Wow, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday, Haru-chan." Nagisa said. "You're 21 now, right?" Haruka sees the mischievous glint in his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Nagisa ducks behind the counter and pulls out two packs of beer. How Nagisa managed to get his hands on them, Haruka didn't want to know. "Time to bring out the booze~"

"Nagisa-kun, I told you not to bring those!" Rei scolded. "We're still underage."

"But Rei-chaaaaan."

"**_Nagisa, everybody in this room is going home sober, maybe except you, so keep those for yourself._**"

"Okay, whatever you say, Birthday Boy." Nagisa huffs in disappointment.

"**_By the way, Nagisa, is it okay for you to throw a party here? I don't want you getting fired because of me._**"

"Awww, Haru-chan's worried about me. But don't worry, my boss gave me the okay, so it's all good." Nagisa explained, "Come on, why don't we have the cake now? Gou-chan made it."

On Haruka's usual table in the back of the coffee shop, was a huge cake shaped like a mackerel with a little dolphin candle sticking out of it. Gou couldn't help but laugh when she saw a faint sparkle in his eyes. "I figured you might appreciate the mackerel."

They all sang happy birthday and cut the cake. Haruka takes a bite, but seems a bit disappointed. "**_This doesn't taste like mackerel..._**"

"Well, duh. That would be pretty gross." Rin said.

Haruka pouts, "**_No, it wouldn't._**"

"Only to you, maybe. Though, the cake itself is too sweet for my taste, to be honest."

"**_You eat it anyway because your sister made it, right?_**"

"What? I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

Haruka suddenly feels Nagisa jumping onto his back, almost knocking him over. "Haru-chan, let's open your presents!"

"**_Would you let me finish my cake first?_**"

Nagisa ignores Haruka's request and puts a brightly colored package in Haruka's lap. "Open mine first!"

Haruka sighed, setting his cake on the table. He tears at the wrapping paper, revealing a bundle of light blue fabric. Unfolding it, he found that the bundle of fabric was a dolphin onesie. It even had a dorsal fin and a tail sewn on the back.

Rin bursts out laughing, "Holy shit, Haru, you wouldn't actually wear that, would you?"

Haruka shoots him a glare and smacks him upside the head. "**_Thanks, Nagisa..._**"

"I knew you would love it."

Haruka honestly wouldn't wear the thing in a million years, but he chose not to say anything to spare the blond's feelings. Next gift was from Gou. The package was soft and wrapped in shiny red paper with pink bunnies and flowers all over it. Inside was a stuffed Iwatobi-chan. It had straps attached and a zipper on its belly, so Haruka figured it's made to be a backpack. "I made it myself."

"**_It's cute, Gou, thank you._**"

Nagisa gives him a gift bag with a butterfly pattern on it and purple tissue paper sticking out of it. "This is from Rei-chan!"

"I hope it suits your tastes, Haruka-san." Rei said, pushing up his red-framed glasses.

Pulling out the tissue paper, Haruka finds two books at the bottom of the bag. One was all just photos of waterfalls and the other was about '_The Theories Behind Swimming_'.

"**_Rei, I love it, thank you._**"

"Oh my god, you gave Haru the equivalent to porn." Rin commented. "Here, open mine next."

Rin's gift was a t-shirt that said 'Keep calm and just keep swimming' in big white text. "**_Thanks...I guess._**"

"I guess my gift is last, isn't it?" Makoto said. He gives Haruka a small box wrapped in green and orange striped paper.

Haruka rips off the paper carefully, revealing a black box. He opens the box to see a necklace with a small silver dolphin dangling from a leather string. "Uhm...Rin helped me pick it out. I hope it's not too simple."

"**_No, it's fine. I love it._**" Haruka replied. "**_Thank you so much, Makoto._**"

The party went on for a while, but it wasn't long before everyone was starting to tire out. They made sure to clean up everything before heading home.

"**_Crap, midnight already?!_**"

"Oh no...the last train left a long time ago, didn't it?" Rin asked.

"You can stay the night with me, Haru."

Both boys turned around to look at Makoto. "**_Are you sure it's okay with you?_**"

"Yea, I totally don't mind."

"Well, I guess sleeping arrangements are settled. See you guys later." Rin gives them a wave goodbye and leaves.

"**_Hey, Makoto._**"

"Yes, Haru?"

"**_Thanks for today, I had fun._**" Haruka said. "**_It's been years since I actually celebrated my birthday, so thank you._**"

"No, you should actually thank Nagisa since it was his idea, but I'm glad you had fun."

The walk back to Makoto's apartment was quiet, it was almost a bit unsettling, but being in each other's presence was comforting enough for them. "You can use the shower if you need it. I'll get you some extra clothes and prepare the bed for you, okay?"

Haruka didn't take long in the shower (as much as he wanted to). As he dries himself off, he hears a knock on the door. He cracks the door open slightly and finds a orange and yellow t-shirt and grey gym shorts neatly folded in front of the door. Mentally thanking Makoto, he puts them on, noticing how the shirt was slipping off his shoulders and how the fabric had a bit of a woodsy scent mixed with a little bit of chocolate. It smelled like Makoto. He couldn't revel in it for long, though. He thought he was actually starting to sound creepy. When he got out of the bathroom, he didn't realize that Makoto was passing by right outside and they nearly ran into each other.

"Sorry, Haru, didn't see you there."

"**_Well, you actually can't so..._**"

"Anyway, my bed's ready for you and I'll sleep on the couch." Makoto said.

"**_Isn't it really uncomfortable, though?_**" Haruka asked.

"Yea, it is, but I'm not going to just throw you on the couch."

"**_But I don't want you getting back problems with that thing._**" Haruka replied. "**_If you want me to sleep on the bed, then sleep with me._**"

"H-haru, that's a little..."

Haruka shrugged. "**_I don't see a problem with it._**"

"If that's what you want...I guess it's okay." Makoto said nervously, face still flushed beet red.

The bed was a bit small, as it was made for one person, but since Haruka was smaller than Makoto, they both fit in comfortably, though their backs were pressed together really close, much to Makoto's embarrassment.

"Good night, Haru." He whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto was awoken by the sunlight filtering through the window. Even if he was blind, he could still tell when theres light in a room and the sunlight is way too bright for his liking.

He was about to get up, but then he realized that there was something wrapped tightly around his waist. He could hear Haruka's soft breathing coming from behind him. Surprisingly, Makoto didn't seem to mind this and decided not to move until Haruka woke up. Besides, he felt like it would be a crime if he moved from this position.

* * *

**I was actually thinking of writing smut for this story, but then I'm like "I'M PURE AS A LAMB" **

**I'm still thinking about it, though. I just need to figure out how it'd work between them and how to write porn without turning into a blushing mess.**

**By the way, I can't decide whether Rin should end up with Nitori or Sousuke, so I have a poll up on my profile, because I don't even fucking know who I ship with Rin anymore ; u ;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just a heads up, from July 2nd to July 8th, I'm going to be in California because my uncle is getting married and I'm gonna be a bridesmaid *blushes* I hope people don't pay much attention to me.**

**So I won't be able to work on this for a short while, but lets pray to buddha that they have wifi at my uncle's place.**

**But shit, Eternal Summer comes out on July 2nd, doesn't it...?**

* * *

It was a quiet July afternoon. Business was slow at the coffee shop, which left Nagisa with nothing to do...again.

"Let's go to the beach."

Both Makoto and Haruka looked up from whatever they were doing. "**_What?_**"

"You heard me." Nagisa said. "Let's go to the beach."

"That's a little sudden, don't you think?" Makoto asked.

"Come on, business has been slow as hell lately and my boss is giving me the week off, so why not?"

Haruka shrugged, "**_I'm all for it._**"

"Mako-chan?"

"Well...I guess it's okay..." Haruka spares a glance at Makoto. He wasn't sure if he was just seeing things, but he could sense a bit of uneasiness in Makoto's eyes.

"Cool! We can go camping on the beach and maybe we can invite Rei-chan, and Rin-chan, and Gou-chan, and maybe Ai-chan and Sou-chan."

Makoto laughs, "Whoa, slow down there, Nagisa."

The blond stops his incessant rambling, glancing at Haruka, "Haru-chan, you're wearing the necklace Mako-chan gave you."

"**_Is that a problem?_**" Haruka asked.

Nagisa shrugged, "No, not really. Just wondering about that kigurumi I gave you."

"**_It's July and it's practically a desert outside. Is this really the time to be wearing fluffy dolphin onesies?_**"

"I have never seen you wear Rin-chan's shirt, either." Nagisa said. "I guess that means you really have a thing for Mako-cha-"

Haruka reaches across the counter, pulling on Nagisa's ear harshly. "OWWWW I'M SORRY HARU-CHAN, I'M SORRY!"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe everyone actually had some time off to actually go on a camping trip." Makoto said. "I'm really excited about this."

Haruka tugs on Makoto's arm, pulling him to a stop. "Haru, what's wrong?"

"**_Are you really okay with this?_**"

"What do you mean?"

"**_When Nagisa mentioned the beach trip, you seemed a bit...tense._**"

"Did I?" Makoto was surprised for a second, but he quickly put on his usual smile. "I'm fine, Haru, really."

"**_Are you sure?_**" Haruka asked. "**_You don't have to go on this trip if you don't want to._**"

"No, I'm totally okay." Makoto assures, "Just camping on the beach. What could possibly go wrong?"

"**_Yea, I guess you're right._**"

Makoto smiled, patting Haruka on the head, "I'm sure it'll be fun, so cheer up, okay?"

Haruka simply nodded in response, blushing as Makoto gently ran his fingers through his inky black hair. He feels Makoto's hand travel down towards his neck, feeling the small dolphin charm hanging from it. "You know, I was afraid you wouldn't like this, but I'm glad you're actually wearing it."

* * *

"WOOOO ROAD TRIP!" Nagisa screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Keep your head inside the window, will ya?" Sousuke yelled from the driver's seat.

"**_I literally live five minutes away from a beach. Why are we driving three hours to a deserted island?_**" Haruka asked.

"Because deserted islands are much more fun!" Nagisa exclaimed excitedly. "We can catch fish with spears and make shelters out of leaves!"

"Nagisa, this isn't some Man vs. Wild bullshit." Rin said. "If you want, I'll be more than happy to ship you to Australia. Lets see how long you last there." He props his feet up on the dashboard and leans back on the seat. "Since we'll be in here for three hours straight, might as well kick back."

"Hey, don't mess anything up. My uncle is going to kill me."

Rin scoffs, "Yea, like he'd get mad over a shitty old van."

Haruka sighed as he watched the two bickering like an old married couple. Deciding that he wasn't going to put up with it for three hours, he yawned and rested his head on Makoto's shoulder, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Sleepy already, Haru?" Makoto asked.

The dark haired man nodded, letting out another yawn. Makoto chuckled, "Wanna sleep on my lap instead? It's more comfortable that way."

Haruka feels Makoto push him off his shoulder and gently place his head onto his lap. "Sleep well, Haru."

Seeing Makoto's warm smile comforted Haruka in a way. He slowly closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

"Aww, Haru-chan sleeps like a baby~" Nagisa cooed.

"I wonder how he can sleep through all the noise in here..." Gou said.

Rin sighed, "He's Haru. He'll sleep through the fucking apocalypse."

"Lets hope he's still asleep when we get on the ferry or else he might try to jump into ocean." Sousuke laughs.

* * *

The ride on the ferry was longer than everyone would've liked. Surprisingly, Haruka had made no attempt to jump into the ocean. He could feel Makoto shaking a bit the whole ride through. He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed this, though it was highly unlikely. Something was clearly wrong, regardless of what Makoto said before.

Everyone was relieved as soon as they got onto the island. They drive to a beach far outside of the town.

Nagisa was the first to jump out of the van. "Man, I'm starving!"

"We just got here and you're thinking about food?" Rin asked. "At least let us set up the tents first."

Nagisa pouts, "Awwww, but that's too much work."

"Hey, the sooner we put the tents up, the sooner we can start up the campfire, so get to work." Sousuke said, dumping a pile of tent poles into Nagisa's arms. "Haruka, can you dig a pit in the sand for the campfire and Nitori, find some wood we can burn."

The sun was beginning to set as they finished putting up the tents. They sat around the blazing campfire, roasting marshmallows and happily laughing amongst each other. Haruka on the other hand, just quietly cooked some mackerel on a stick, ignoring Nagisa's complaints about all the mackerel he had brought along.

"**_You know you can't just eat burnt sugar on a stick._**"

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Haru-chan." Nagisa retorts, licking the melted sugary mess off his fingers.

"**_And don't tell me how to live mine, so stop complaining about the mackerel._**"

"Hey, I found some pizza in the cooler. Who wants some?" Gou asked.

Nagisa immediately jumped from his chair, "Ooh! Me! Me!"

"Jesus, Nagisa, what are you? Five years old?" Rin said, rolling his eyes.

The blond laughs, "Insult me all you want Rin-chan, but if you get in the way of me and pizza, it's gonna be carnage."

"**_Just let me cook it first before you go on a murdering spree._**" Haruka pulls out a frying pan and tosses a frozen cheese pizza onto it, holding it over the flames. Once it was done, he dumps canned mackerel and pineapple on it. "**_Here_**"

"Haru-chan, not everyone here finds pineapple and mackerel pizza very appetizing." Nagisa looks at the pizza with a grimace. "You know what? You keep that and I'll just cook my own."

Sulking, Haruka plops onto a chair next to Makoto and slowly cut his pizza with a frown. "Mackerel and pineapple, huh? Sounds kind of interesting."

"**_Wanna try it?_**" Haruka asked.

Makoto shrugs, "Why not?"

Haruka hands Makoto a slice, looking at him with anticipation as he took a bite. Makoto's face scrunched up a bit at first, then he raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Haru, this is..."

"**_Is it bad?_**"

"No! No, not at all." Makoto said, shaking his head. "It's not that bad, actually."

Haruka gives him another slice, "**_Good, because I can't eat a whole pizza by myself._**"

"Haru! Just let me finish this slice first!"

"Hey guys, look what I brought!" Nagisa exclaimed excitedly.

"Do I wanna know?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't because it's probably something illegal."

The blond rolled his eyes, "I am not a wanted criminal, Rin-chan." He goes through the back of the van and pulls out a big net full of watermelons, grinning playfully. "What's a beach trip without a game of Suikawari?"

"That sounds like fun!" Aiichiro's eyes lit up in excitement.

"And excellent timing too. I was actually starting to have a craving for watermelon." Sousuke added.

Rei nodded in agreement, "It's perfect for this kind of weather."

"So who's going first?" Nagisa asked.

Rin raises his hand. "I volunteer."

"Good luck, Onii-chan!" Gou cheered from the sidelines.

Nagisa ties a blindfold over Rin's eyes, spins him around three times, and then gives him a stick. "You got three minutes."

Rin sprints towards where he thought the watermelon was, but he kept swinging at the air and changing directions. Everyone tried so hard to stifle their laughter, knowing how hot-headed Rin could get when he's offended. At the last second, he finally finds the watermelon and gives it a good smack, but he only made a shallow dent.

"It's okay, Matsuoka-senpai, you can do better next time." Aiichiro said, patting Rin on the back gently.

"Tch." Rin hands the blindfold and stick to Rei, "Don't fuck this up."

"I won't disappoint you." Rei replied, removing his glasses and handing them to Nagisa.

Nagisa repeats the procedure and backs away to leave Rei to his own devices. He just stood there for most of the three minutes he had. Just before he decided to make his move, time had already run out.

"What the fuck was that?!" Rin yells, "You just fucking stood there!"

Makoto puts a hand on Rin's shoulder to calm him down, "I heard him talking to himself."

"Wow, how could you hear him from where you were?" Sousuke asked.

"My hearing is better than everybody else's." Makoto explained. "I have to rely on my other senses more, don't I?"

Rin nodded in mild interest then turns to Rei, "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was trying to calculate how the wind speed and distance would affect my approach on the watermelon."

Sousuke and Rin just stared at Rei blankly. "You. Fucking. Nerd."

"Ah, Haru-chan's up next!" Nagisa announces.

Haruka tightens the blindfold around his eyes. He holds the stick out in front of him and took big strides towards the watermelon. With a big swing, he hits the watermelon, cracking it a bit.

"Ooh, almost there, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said. "Do you want to try, Mako-chan?"

"Sure."

He takes the stick from Haruka, but declines the blindfold since it wasn't really necessary. Taking a deep breath, he takes big, but slow steps. He pokes at the watermelon with the stick, then hits it as hard as he could. He could hear everyone clapping and cheering behind him "Did I get it?"

"Yep! You did!" Nagisa picks the pieces of watermelon off the mat they had placed under beforehand. "Nice job, Mako-chan!"

Everybody sat under the star-lit sky, watching planes fly by and spitting watermelon seeds at each other. The campfire had started to die down and everybody decided that they should crawl into their tents and call it a day.

Haruka looks over at Makoto, who was sleeping peacefully in the sleeping bag beside him. Maybe he was worrying too much, but he couldn't help but wonder what has been bothering Makoto ever since they got here.

* * *

Makoto and Haruka both jumped awake simultaneously at the sound of pots clanging together a bit to loudly for anyone's liking, especially when it's early in the morning "RISE AND SHINE, LAZY BUTTS!"

Rin pokes his head out of his tent, "Nagisa, will you fucking keep it down!?" He throws a shoe at the blond in question, hitting him square in the head.

"Nope, because I have super fun things planned for us today!"

"Greeeeat." Rin says sarcastically, "We can start by going back to sleep."

"Rin-chaaaaan." Nagisa whines.

"**_I'll make breakfast. Go back sleep until it's ready._**"

"Fine. Just don't make mackerel, please."

Disappointed, Haruka opted to make eggs and bacon instead since it was one of the easiest things to make, especially over a fire. As soon as the smell wafted through the tents, everybody was up and ready for the day.

"So what's this super fun thing you had planned?" Rin asked.

"I was thinking about building sandcastles, a water gun fight, or swimming in the ocean." Nagisa explained. "Or we can play Suikawari again since I still have a lot of watermelons left."

"**_I want to swim in the ocean._**"

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh, "Of course you do, Haru-chan."

"Why not? It gives us practice for the regionals." Aiichiro said.

"And I still need to teach Rei-chan to swim." Nagisa adds, resting an arm on Rei's shoulder "Because this fool sinks like a fucking rock."

"I do not!" Rei snapped. "The more correct analogy for me would be a submarine."

"Whatever, man."

After breakfast, they all changed into their swimsuits. Except Haruka, because he was wearing it under his clothes the entire time. "Hey Haru-chan, use this before you go in." Nagisa said, tossing a bottle of sunscreen.

"**_I don't need it._**"

"Yea, you do, Haru-chan." Nagisa replied, "I've seen you. You tan like a rice farmer."

Haruka frowns, "**_Fine._**"**_  
_**

He turns to look at Makoto, just sitting by what was left of the campfire. Haruka could feel a light blush creeping up his face when he saw that the only thing he had on was a pair of orange and yellow shorts. Grabbing his hand and placing it over his own, Haruka asked, "**_You're not going in?_**"

Makoto shook his head. "No, I'll just stay here. You guys can go ahead."

"Suit yourself." Nagisa said, grabbing a kickboard. "Come on, Haru-chan!"

Haruka hesitates, glancing at Makoto worrily. The latter responds with a small smile, "I'll be fine, Haru."

Haruka nodded and ran after Nagisa. He felt the waves lapping at his feet as he waded further into the ocean. When the water was up to his shoulders, he went under, not minding the burn in his eyes from the salt. He loved the feeling the ocean gave him. The pool or bathtub was one thing, but the ocean was massive and unending and he wanted nothing more than to let himself sink deeper into the dark abyss below. He just felt so...free.

Cursing his burning need for air, Haruka kicked at the water, sending him upward and breaking the surface. He suddenly heard a ominous rumbling sound from a distance and he looked up to see dark clouds beginning to roll in, obscuring the sun. When he swam back to the beach, everybody was rushing to dry off and get everything into the van. The wind was beginning to get stronger, blowing at the tents violently. Haruka noticed that Makoto was nowhere in sight.

"**_Where's Makoto?_**"

Nagisa shrugged. "Rei-chan isn't here either."

"But weren't you the one monitoring him?" Rin asked.

"I told him that we should go back, but when I got here, he wasn't following me."

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, followed by a brief flash of lightning. As the first few drops of rain fell, Haruka was getting increasingly agitated. He checked all the tents, but didn't find Makoto or Rei.

Through the howling wind, he hears someone desperately calling for help, then he hears "Rei!"

Haruka looks out into the ocean and vaguely sees two figures disappearing under the dark waves then resurfacing again, only to be pulled down under again.

Immediately, Haruka ran into the ocean, ignoring the calls from behind him.

"Haru, are you fucking stupid?!" Rin yells over the wind and thunder.

"HARU-CHAN, WAIT! IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO OUT THERE ALONE!"

* * *

**Lets go on a beach trip, they said  
**

**wHaT CaN gO WrOnG, tHeY SaId**

**YUZUKI WON'T SEE THIS AS AN OPPORTUNITY TO PULL AN EPISODE 5, THEY SAID**

**Spoiler: Everybody calm the fuck down, they ain't dyin today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ETERNAL SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE I AM NOT OKAY AND MERMAN HARU IS NOW A CANON THING I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW **ASDFGHJKL** *screaming***

**By the way...I'm back, bitches**

* * *

Haruka didn't think he'd ever say this, but he was pretty sure the water never felt this cold and dark before and he absolutely hated it. Whatever, he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

He didn't know how long it had been. What had been minutes felt like hours to him. His entire body had begun to ache a long time ago, but he was in too much panic to stop now. He could faintly hear Nagisa's voice yelling for Rei. He hoped that Nagisa would be able to help Rei get to safety without injuring himself. Focusing his attention back to the violent waves in front of him, he could see Makoto's body drifting further and further away from him. Using the small amount of strength he had, he swam closer to Makoto and held on to him as tightly as he could, making sure to keep his head above the water.

Haruka was able to drag Makoto's limp body onto shore before he couldn't hold up his weight anymore and collapsed onto the sand. Taking a minute to catch his breath, he scans the area briefly and realizes that they ended up somewhere far away from the campsite. He turned his attention to Makoto, his panic escalating even more then he thought was possible. He could feel himself trembling violently and he was one hundred percent sure it wasn't from the cold. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composure and he pressed his ear against Makoto's chest, desperately praying to whatever deity was up there. It took a few seconds, but as soon as Haruka heard a faint heartbeat, he felt relief wash over him almost immediately. He goes to check Makoto's breathing just to be sure. It was weak, but he was breathing at least. Taking a deep breath, Haruka pries Makoto's mouth open and tilts his head back, leaning towards his face to give him CPR. Before their lips could touch, Haruka heard a choked gasp and Makoto began to cough up water.

"Rei..." Makoto gasps, quickly snapping up into a sitting position, "Rei!"

He feels a hand pushing against his chest, urging him to lie back down. "**_You need to rest._**"

"But Rei-"

"**_Nagisa's got him._**" Haruka reassures. "**_What the hell were you thinking?!_**"

"I heard Rei screaming for help and I couldn't leave him there!"

Haruka sighed, "**_You're a fucking idiot, you know that?_**"

"But I was just..."

"**_I know you had good intentions, but please understand that there are certain things you can and cannot do._**" Haruka said, "**_Just...please, I'm begging you, don't scare me like that ever again._**"

Makoto pulls the other man into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, Haru."

"Ah! Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa calls, waving his hand frantically.

"Nagisa! Is Rei okay?" Makoto asked.

The blue-haired man in question nodded, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Thank goodness."

"We're glad you two are alright too." Nagisa said.

"**_No, it's not alright. You were supposed to watch Rei, so why did you just leave him in the ocean?_**"

"I'm sorry and I feel super bad for being irresponsible and nearly getting us all killed."

Rei put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder, shaking his head, "No, Nagisa-kun, it was my fault. I thought I could just practice a little more to catch up with everybody else, so that's why I didn't follow you back."

"Well, I guess it's okay. What matters now is that we're all okay." Nagisa reassured, "What we need to worry about now is finding everybody."

"I don't think we ended up anywhere close to the campsite, so we might need to find shelter for the time being." Rei said.

Haruka looked around for a bit and pointed towards the cliffs. The others looked up to see a lighthouse perched on the top of the cliffs.

Nagisa sighed, "Well, this is gonna be a long hike..."

* * *

Haruka didn't know how long they had been walking through the woods, but he knows it's been way too long when Nagisa starts complaining like an impatient toddler, "Rei-chan, carry me!"

"We're almost there, just hang on for a little while longer."

"But I'm tiiiiired." Nagisa whined.

"Nagisa-kun, I'll admit that I'm quite fond of you, but sometimes I think you need to act your age."

"Did you guys hear that?" Nagisa asked, turning to Makoto and Haruka, "Rei-chan said he liked me!"

Makoto laughs, "Yea, we heard loud and clear."

"**_I wouldn't get too cocky about it._**"

"Yes, please don't take it personally." Rei said. Even though it was dark, Haruka could've sworn he saw deep red tinting Rei's face. They walked through the woods" for a bit longer until they could see the lighthouse slowly come into view.

"Sukishima Rest...how..se?" Nagisa reads the sign slowly, struggling a bit. "What's a rest howse?"

"It's rest house, Nagisa-kun."

"Is it just me or doesn't this place feel kinda eerie?" Makoto asked.

"**_No, it isn't just you, the place looks abandoned._**"

Nagisa gasps excitedly, "Maybe it's haunted!"

Haruka felt Makoto tighten his grip on his arm a bit. "**_Are you okay?_**"

"Yea, I'll be fine." Makoto said with a smile.

"Jeez, you guys sound like a couple about to go through a haunted house." Nagisa comments.

"Eh?! It's nothing like that, Nagisa!"

Nagisa smirked teasingly, "Suuure, keep telling yourself that."

"Let's just please go inside before we all catch a cold." Rei sighed.

As they entered the rest house, Makoto couldn't help but notice how stale and musty the air felt inside. "It's really dark in here, isn't it?" Rei said. "It's like something will jump out at us."

"Ah!"

"Eek!" Makoto jumped and hid behind Haruka. "What is it!?"

"I found a lantern." Nagisa replied, pointing to said lantern hanging on the wall.

Thankfully, the lantern still had functioning batteries and they went on to explore the next room.

"This looks like a kitchen."

"I wonder if there's any food." Nagisa said. "I'm starving!"

Makoto sighed, "I don't think this is the time to be thinking about food, Nagisa."

"Alright, Haru-chan and Mako-chan can check all the cabinets and Rei-chan gets to check that dubious-looking fridge."

"Wait, why am I checking the fridge?!" Rei asked.

The blond flashed him a wink, "Because Rei for refrige**rei**tor"

"**_Yeah, that's totally a valid reason._**" Haruka replied.

"See? Even Haru-chan agrees."

"**_I was being sarcastic, Nagisa._**"

"Anyway, check the damn fridge, Rei-chan." Nagisa said.

"Fine." Rei took a deep breath, grabbing onto the handles. He hesitated for a while, feeling like something would ooze out if he were to open it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he threw the doors open. Much to his and everybody else's relief, there was nothing inside. After a few minutes of scavenging through the entire kitchen, they were only able to find bottled water, cans of mackerel, and pineapple, much to Haruka's delight and the others' chagrin. Also, Nagisa somehow managed to find some rock salt and made a circle of it on the floor.

"Nagisa-kun, why...?"

"In case this place is actually haunted and there are ghosts, we can sit inside this salt circle and be safe." Nagisa explained. "If you could find some iron, that'd be great too. Oh! And look out for a grave somewhere because we might need to burn the bones."

"**_I think you should leave this kind of thing to those two brothers and their angel friend with the trenchcoat._**" Haruka said.

"Nagisa-kun, I can assure you, there are no ghosts."

"Says the one who was too scared to open a fridge." Nagisa retorts.

"Sounds like this storm is still going strong." Makoto sighed, "I hope everybody else is okay."

"They're probably freaking the fuck out about us right now." Nagisa replied, "Since we're gonna be here for a while, might as well find something to kill some time."

It didn't take long for Nagisa to make up a game using only and empty water bottle. "Around, around, the bottle goes. Who will it land on? Nobody knows." He sang as the bottle spun in the middle of the circle they sat in. The bottle gradually slowed down and eventually pointed towards Rei. "Rei-chan is first! Okay, tell us your most embarrassing story."

"Uhm...It was during a field trip in elementary school and I couldn't find my underwear in my bag and then the teacher found it in the bathroom and held it up in front of the whole class asking whose it was."

"Wow, that is pretty bad." Nagisa commented.

Rei hides his face in his hand in shame, "Please don't rub it in."

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. If you ever leave your underwear in the locker room, I'll be sure to get it for you!" Nagisa said as he spun the bottle again. "Now, whose next?"

This time it landed on Haruka. "Okay, Haru-chan, tell us about your first romantic encounter. I'll translate the story to everybody else."

"**_I was in elementary school when my parents took me on a trip to the mountains._**"

"He was on a trip to the mountains with his parents."

Haruka kept going, "**_It was when I had that fateful encounter. I couldn't look away. It was intensely beautiful, positively vibrant, sparkling and pristine...waterfall._**"

"His first love was a fucking waterfall. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo." Nagisa said bluntly, looking absolutely, one hundred percent done with Haruka's bullshit.

Makoto buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle his laughter, "I'm sorry, that just seems so typical of Haru."

Pretty soon, Nagisa and Rei joined in on Makoto's laughing fit until they couldn't stand the cramping in their stomachs. After everyone had calmed down, Nagisa spoke up, "Wait, Haru-chan, isn't this the same mountain trip where the accident happened?"

Haruka nodded slowly. "Ohhhh shit, I feel super bad for laughing now."

Makoto immediately apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Haru!"

Haruka shrugged it off, "**_It's okay. It's not a big deal._**"

"Makoto-san, can I ask you something?" Rei asked suddenly.

"What is it?"

"When you tried to save me, you suddenly froze. What happened back there?"

Suddenly everything went silent. "Actually, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, never mind I asked that."

"It's okay, Rei. I don't mind." Makoto smiled softly, but sadly, "I froze back there because I was scared."

"Of what?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm scared of the ocean."

It all made sense to Haruka now. Why Makoto was acting strange ever since they had started planning this trip. He wondered why he hadn't figured it out earlier even though it seemed so obvious now.

"My family had to move a lot because of my dad's job. When I was in elementary school, we lived in a port town not too far from Iwatobi. I didn't have many friends because I was constantly moving, so I thought it was best not to get attached to anybody, but I would always go down to the docks to play with an old fisherman there. He was nice, always listened to whatever I had to say and sometimes he would take me fishing on his boat. One day, when we were fishing together, we got caught in the middle of a storm. I ended up falling overboard and he jumped in to save me. I got away without a scratch, but the old fisherman...he didn't make it." Makoto explained with sadness in his eyes. "Sure, I was extremely devastated, but I was also afraid. After that, I quit swimming, even though it was something I loved. But now, I feel like something was in the water, just waiting to grab me and pull me down with it."

The others just stared in disbelief, unsure of what to say. "Then, if you're afraid of the ocean, why did you agree to this trip?" Nagisa asked, "You could've said something and I would've thought of something else."

"That day when Haru and Rin took me to the pool, it made me remember how much I loved swimming and I wanted to swim again now that I have you guys to swim with me." Makoto replied, "And you seemed so excited, I didn't want to ruin it for you, but I guess I ended up dragging you guys into my problems. Sorry."

"**_Don't apologize._**" Haruka said. "**_We're you're friends, you're supposed to let us carry some of that weight you have on your shoulders._**"

"That's right, Mako-chan. We'll stick up for each other through thick and thin, no matter what!" Nagisa added. "Rin-chan, Gou-chan, Ai-chan, and Sou-chan would think so too."

"You guys..." Makoto wiped up the tears streaming down his face, but they just kept coming, "Thank you so much...I really don't deserve this."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Come here!" The blond pulls the the taller man into a tight hug, "Haru-chan, Rei-chan, you join in too."

They stayed like that for a while, comforting Makoto as much as they could. "Mako-chan, if you think you aren't worthy because of your disability, keep in mind, we really don't give a shit."

Suddenly, the whole room slowly began to light up, soft sunlight filtering through the windows. "Whoa, it stopped raining already?!"

They all ran outside. Nagisa and Rei stared in awe at the rainbow arching above them. Haruka glances over at Makoto, noticing how calm and content he looked with his eyes closed, basking in the warm sunlight, and enjoying the gentle ocean breeze.

"Hey, there's our campsite!" Nagisa said, pointing below the cliffs. He began waving his arms wildly, "Rin-chan! Over here!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS WERE UP THERE THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!" Rin yelled back, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!"

Rei cups his hands over his mouth, "Our apologies, Rin-san!"

Makoto and Haruka watched in amusement as their friends yelled back and forth at each other.

"**_Hey, Makoto, will you be okay for the rest of this trip?_**" Haruka asked.

Makoto smiled, as usual. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have everybody here with me."

* * *

**I honestly wasn't planning the intense and emotional (and hella gay) heart-to-heart with the Iwatobi crew...it just happened**

**You fuckers probably thought Mako and Haru were gonna kiss, were you? Hehe, sorry, but they ain't gonna be lip locking for a looong while now, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Also I just shamelessly threw in a supernatural reference because I can and I've lost control of my life. If you hate spn then I deeply ****apologize, but please don't bitch about to me in a review. I had someone do that when I snuck a pewdiepie reference in a hetalia fic and it wasn't pretty and I would prefer it if it never happened again, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter. Just sayin'**

* * *

Haruka and Makoto were on the way to Rin's house to pick him up, so that they could go swimming again. Seems normal enough. But when they got to Rin's doorstep, they heard some loud crashing noises, along with screeching that sounded a lot like Gou. Worried, Haruka fumbled with the spare key Rin had given him and swung the door open, narrowly dodging a vase that was flying at him.

"You clingy, possessive son of a bitch!" Gou screamed, throwing a ceramic coffee mug at her brother. "I'm twenty fucking years old, I shouldn't still be living with you!"

Rin ducked out of the way, letting the mug shatter on the wall, "So what, you're just gonna move in with some shady guy you barely even know?"

"He's not just 'some guy', he's your fucking swim team captain and we've known each other since high school, you ignorant fuck-ass!"

"Okay, but what about his brother? He's even worse!"

Gou rolled her eyes, "Shut the fuck up, you don't know jack shit about Momotaro!"

"Still, the answer is no!"

"Well, too fucking bad, I'm an adult and I don't need your goddamn approval!" With that, Gou stormed off to her room, slamming the door so loudly, the entire neighborhood could probably hear it.

"So, I take it we're not swimming today after all." Makoto said.

Rin looks over at the doorway, "How long have you two been there?"

"**_Long enough._**" Haruka replied.

"Gou-chan is usually such a sweet girl. I didn't know she could get so violent like that."

Rin laughed bitterly, "Matsuokas are known for their hot temper. It runs in the family."

"I'm gonna go make sure she's okay, if you don't mind."

"**_Her room is at the end of the hall, to your left._**"

"Thanks, Haru." Makoto makes his way towards Gou's room, running his hand along the wall as he walked down the hall. He feels up the door for a bit, then gently knocked on it. "Gou-chan?" He reaches towards the doorknob and slowly opened the door, walking towards the source of the soft sniffling noises. Then he suddenly felt his foot hit something and the next thing he knew, he was falling flat on his face. "Owww..."

Gou shot up from her bed, rushing to help Makoto up, "Sorry!"

"Was that a box?" Makoto asked.

"Yea. Packing." Gou replied, sitting Makoto onto her bed.

"So, moving in with your boyfriend, huh?"

"Yep. But too bad that idiot brother of mine can't understand the concept of me being perfectly capable of fending for myself." She said with an exasperated sigh, angrily shoving things into a box.

"I can see where he's coming from, though. I'm a big brother too, you know."

Gou shoots him a glare, "So you're agreeing with him, then?"

Makoto shrinks back in fear of her threatening aura, "Nononono, I didn't say that!"

"So what are you implying?" Gou asked, "Was it like this with your siblings?"

"Ehh...it involved lots of begging, crying, and arm-pulling." Makoto said with a laugh, "But I was kinda glad I left knowing that they'll miss me a lot. Back then, I was so thrilled whenever I felt them kick inside my mother's belly, but at the same time, I was extremely terrified. I wanted to be a good big brother, but I felt like I couldn't do much for them. I somehow made it work and now I can't remember a day when they aren't hanging from my arms." He pauses, taking a deep breath, "They just started middle school now, so it'll be a long time before they go out into the world, but when that happens, I'll be sure to see them off with a smile. I just wish I could do more for them before they go." A moment went by before Makoto snapped out his reverie. "Oh! I'm sorry. I came here to check on you and I just ended up bombarding you with my life story."

Gou giggled, shaking her head, "No, it's fine. You seem to have done a pretty good job with them, seeing how they adore you so much. I'm sure you've done a lot for them."

"Doesn't feel that way." Makoto said, "I'm sure it's the same with Rin."

* * *

Haruka paced back and forth across the room several times, carefully minding the pieces of shattered glass on the floor.

Rin stares at him from the couch, groaning in irritation, "If you're gonna say it, you might as well say it now."

"**_What?_**"

"You want to say 'I told you so', right?"

"**_No, not really._**" Haruka said, shaking his head, "**_You know, the tighter you hold on to her, the more she's gonna pull away, so if you let her go, it'll make things easier for the both of you._**"

"But, I just want to look out for her."

"**_I know you do, I know you've been there for her entire life, but she's an adult now. I'm sure she knows herself. Everyone going to go out into the world on their own eventually, Gou is no exception and she's going to do whatever she wants with her life whether you like it or not._**" Haruka explained, "**_If you're so worried about her getting hurt or something, have you seen her just now? Even I'm terrified._**"

Not saying anything, Rin gets off the couch and heads to Gou's room. Before he could knock, the door is slowly opened. "What do you want?" Gou demanded.

"Uh...I see you and Makoto had a nice long talk."

"Oh, it was nice and long alright." Gou laughed bitterly, "Now, you can tell me what you want or get out."

"Uhm...Do you need help with packing?"

"Funny, you were totally against me moving out a few minutes ago and now you want to help me pack?"

"You and Makoto aren't the only ones who had a nice long chat." Rin said. "Now, do you want me to help or not?"

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Gou replied, still a little skeptical.

"And Gou?"

"What?"

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

Gou laughed, rolling her eyes, "Don't worry, I will."

"By the way, Gou..." Makoto said. "Remind me to never piss you off."

* * *

"So, I heard Gou-chan moved out." Nagisa said, placing a mocha on the table in front of Makoto.

"Wow, news travels fast with you, huh?" Makoto replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm kinda worried about Rin-chan, though. I hope he's taking this well."

Haruka shrugged, "**_Eh, he'll get over it eventually._**"

"But I guess that's a good thing, because that means there's room for Ai-chan to move in~" The blond sang teasingly, glancing at the blushing grey-haired boy at the counter.

"**_Nagisa, leave the poor kid alone._**"

"Hazuki-kun, if you have time to tease me, then can you help me make all these drinks?" Aiichiro asked, gesturing to the ridiculously long line of customers.

"Ugh, not this shit again..." Nagisa groaned, reluctantly dragging his feet towards the counter.

"So, Haru, are you free this weekend?" Makoto asked, a bit nervous.

"**_I'm always free, why?_**"

"I promised my parents that I would visit them at least once a month, so do you wanna tag along this time around?"

"**_Why not?_**"

Makoto's face lit up in excitement, "Great! I've told my parents about you and they really want to meet you."

* * *

Haruka woke up bright and early Saturday morning. He usually didn't like primping himself up, because, well, that required effort. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to make himself look presentable.

'_God, I'm acting like this is a date._'

Taking a minute to clear his head, he finally got dressed into something he was satisfied with and headed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast (grilled mackerel, of course). Quickly taking the last few bites of his toast, he rushes out the door and down the stairs. He was sprinting so fast, everything around was a blur to him. Next thing he knew, he collided head-on with someone much bigger than him and fell onto the concrete with a thud.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Haruka picks his body off the ground, dusting himself off, "**_Calm down, it's just me._**"

"Eh? Haru?"

"**_How'd you know where I live?_**" Haruka asked.

"You live around here?"

"**_Yes, in fact, my house is right up the stairs._**"

Makoto laughed, "Funny, because my parents live right here."

Haruka looked over to the house nearby, remembering the new neighbors that had moved in months before he met Makoto. Because of his reserved nature, he never got around to come by and say hello. Now he felt pretty terrible about it.

"**_Well, I guess this saves me a trip to the train station._**"

"What are we waiting here for, then?" Makoto grabs Haruka by the arm, but hesitates before he could take another step, "Are you nervous?"

"**_How can you tell?_**"

"I don't know. It's just that feeling I get from you. I can kinda tell what you're thinking, you know?" Makoto explained, "Sounds a bit weird, I know."

"**_No, it's not weird at all. You're just really good at reading the mood._**"

"Don't worry, Haru. My family will love you, the twins especially." Makoto reassures.

Haruka stands behind Makoto at the doorstep, lightly tugging at his sleeve. Makoto feels the doorway for a bit until his hand found the doorbell. As soon as he pressed it, he could hear footsteps pounding loudly towards the front door. It slides open and Makoto is suddenly tackled by a little girl.

"Onii-chan!" She squealed with glee.

"Whaaaaat? Onii-chan's home?" Said another voice from inside the house. A boy ran out the door and joined in on the hug. "Onii-chan, you really are home. We missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ren, Ran." Makoto laughs, wrapping his arms around the twins, "Now, let's get you two inside."

"Makoto? Baby, is that you?" A woman peeks in from another room, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw Makoto standing at the doorway. She immediately went over to him and pulled him onto a tight hug. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Still doing great, Mom." Makoto replied. "Where's Dad?"

"He's still at work, but he'll be home later today." She finally notices Haruka standing behind Makoto. "And you must be Haruka-kun, nice to meet you."

"**_Hello._**"

The confused twins tilt their heads in perfect sync. "Is he deaf?" The boy, Ren, asked.

"No, Haru can hear perfectly fine. He just can't speak." Makoto explained.

After letting that sink in for a bit, Ran left the room briefly and came back with a small whiteboard and a marker. "Here. In case you want to say something, you can write it down!" She said, holding out the items to Haruka.

Taking the board, Haruka quickly wrote, "_Thank you._"

They all sat in the living room while Makoto's mother provided tea and snacks, warning the twins not to eat too many before lunch. Haruka couldn't help but notice that Makoto looked a lot like his mother. They both had the same gentle look in their eyes and the same kind smile.

"So, are you Onii-chan's boyfriend?" Ran suddenly blurted out.

Makoto suddenly turned into a blushing, blubbering mess at the question. "Wh-what? No, of course not!"

"Hmm, what a shame." Mrs. Tachibana says in mock disappointment, casually sipping her tea.

"Mooooom!" Makoto hides his face in Haruka's shoulder as his family laughs in amusement. "Haru, please do something!"

"**_What? They're your family._**"

"Wooow, Onii-chan can understand Haru-chan?" Ren asked, seeming genuinely fascinated.

"Yeah! He used to talk to me with a speech aid on his phone, but he dropped it in the pool, so we resort to this." Makoto explained. "Reading sign language took me a few days to learn, though."

Ran suddenly grabs onto Haruka's arm. "Teach me sign language, Haru-chan!"

"Me too!" Ren added, clinging onto Haruka's other arm.

"Ren! Ran! Don't force Haru if he doesn't want to." Makoto scolded his siblings.

Haruka shrugged the twins off of him, shaking his head, "**_I don't mind._**"

"What did he say?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

"He said he doesn't mind."

"Yay!" The twins shouted in unison.

Like Makoto, the twins caught on pretty quickly. Haruka only taught them a few basic things like common phrases and finger-spelling and the twins were so eager to learn. Though, it somehow ended with Ran painting his nails pale blue and hair clips placed messily in Makoto's hair.

Lunch was...eventful. The twins practically bombarded Haruka with questions and fought over food, which was settled when Makoto gave them a bit of his portion. Haruka couldn't help but envy Makoto a little bit. His grandmother was the only family he ever had and his parents weren't even in the picture. Makoto on the other hand, actually had a family who loved him and accepted him with open arms. He usually would get annoyed with all the racket, but here, it was actually kind of pleasant.

"Hey, hey, Haru-chan, let's watch a movie!" Ran said, clinging on to Haruka's arm again.

"_Okay. What do you want to watch?_"

"Hmm..." Ran taps her chin in thought. "How about Wolf Children?"

"_Sure, whatever you want._"

They made a little nest with pillows and blankets in the living room and sat inside it comfortably, wrapping extra blankets around themselves. The movie was surprisingly good, even Haruka had come to love it. Makoto, of course, only had the audio to go by, but he also had Haruka describe things to him whenever he needed it. By the end, Makoto was a sobbing mess.

"There, there, Onii-chan." Ran pats her older brother's back soothingly.

"You didn't tell me it was this heartwarming and emotional." Makoto said in between sniffles.

"It's just a movie."

"Be quiet, Ren, you cried like a baby the first time around!"

Ren pouted, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, stop it, you two!" Makoto sighed, "Sorry, Haru, they're a little bit too energetic for you to handle, aren't they?"

Haruka shook his head, "**_No, not at all._**"

A little while after they've finished the movie, Makoto's father had come home. Like, the rest of Makoto's family, he had taken a liking to Haruka almost immediately. He also seemed to like teasing his eldest son about his love life, which made it all the more amusing for Haruka. Haruka didn't intend stay long, but Mrs. Tachibana insisted that he stay for dinner.

Dinner was quite lively. The twins laughing and Mrs. Tachibana telling them not to play with their food. Makoto having a nice long chat with his father, catching up and everything and occasionally pulling Haruka into the conversation. It was almost overwhelming for Haruka, being used to eating alone in the silence of his home. But at the same time, he wishes it was like this all the time.

"_Thank you for everything today._" Haruka wrote on the whiteboard, "_I'm sorry I wasn't able to say hello sooner._"

"Not a problem. We assumed that you were just really shy, so we figured you wanted to be left alone." Mrs. Tachibana said, "You're welcome to come over anytime."

Haruka holds out the whiteboard and marker to Ran, intending to return it, but she gently pushed it to him, "You can have it, Haru-chan."

"_Thank you, Ran._" He ruffled the girl's hair gently and went ahead to do the same to Ren.

Makoto hugs his parents goodbye, "See you later, Mom, Dad." He turns to his siblings, "You two be good to Mom and Dad, okay?"

The twins both nodded simultaneously, "We will!"

It was getting really late when they left the house, only a streetlight illuminating the stairs.

"**_Your family is really nice._**" Haruka said, "**_They're fun to be around._**"

"See? I told you they would like you." Makoto replied, "They think of you as part of the family already."

"**_It's just...enjoying things with each other, making embarrassing jokes with each other, and eating together; I never had that and to experience that, I don't know what to think._**"

"Do you hate your parents for that?" Makoto asked.

"**_I don't hate them, but after they left me for all these years, I honestly don't want do anything with them anymore._**" Haruka explained, "**_I'm okay with that because you, Nagisa, Rin, and everyone, you're my family now._**"

Makoto smiled, "Then I should do my best to take care of you from now on."

"**_You get home safe, okay?_**"

"I will." Makoto said, "See you later, Haru."

Haruka stood on the steps just a bit longer, watching Makoto walk away until he disappeared from his sight. Sighing contently, he makes his way up the stairs to his house, noticing that the lights inside were on. He tilted his head in confusion. He was sure he turned the lights off before he left. Haruka slowly opens the door, also noting that it was unlocked. He eyed the three pairs of shoes place neatly at the doorway. Definitely weren't his. Fearing the worst case scenario, he grabbed his grandmother's bamboo cane and held it up defensively, cautiously making his way through his house. He slid the door to his living room open to find...

"Hello, Haruka."

Even if it's been a long while, he knew that cold monotonous voice immediately.

'_Mom._'

"Put that thing down before you hurt someone, dear." Haruka's mother commanded, "Sit and join us for tea."

Haruka slid the door closed, leans the cane against the wall, and kneeled on one of the seat cushions, sitting opposite from his parents.

"_What do you want?_" He wrote on the whiteboard.

"We just wanted to check up on you, is that a problem?" Mrs. Nanase asked.

"_Were you that busy for eight years that you couldn't come by and check on me sooner?_" Haruka said, "_There must be something you want from me._"

His father sighed. "Well, you got us."

"So...?"

"Well, you turned 21 recently, so we decided that you were ready." Mrs. Nanase explained.

"_Ready for what, exactly...?_"

Mr. Nanase looks over at the door behind Haruka, "You may come in now."

The door slowly slid open, revealing a girl on the other side. She looked quite young, about Haruka's age, maybe younger. Her pale lilac eyes made contact with Haruka's vibrant azure ones as she fidgeted with her dark reddish-brown curls nervously.

"_Who's the girl?_"

"This is Manami Mizuno." Mr. Nanase said.

"She's your fiancee."

* * *

**HA! YOU FUCKERS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, NOW DID YA?! YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE ALL WARM AND FLUFFY FEELINGS. SIKE! TIME FOR ANGST AND DRAMA MOTHERFUCKERSSSSS**

**Because whats a fanfic without plot twists, melodramatic Korean soap opera clichés, and shitty mary sue OCs? Shitty mary sue OC with a water related name, at that.**

**Also I'm jumping on the "Haru's parents are a bag of dicks" bandwagon.**

**I'm know I'm a terrible terrible person who breaks her fans' fragile hearts for kicks**

**But please don't send me death threats for this. Because the last time it happened to someone, it didn't end well ; u ;**

**_Makoharu is still the endgame here,_****_ I PROMISE YOU_****. Just think of this as a catalyst to get the romance between them going, so you guys sit tight and watch the shitstorm unfold****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm kinda getting mixed signals from all your reactions. I was expecting crying and emotional breakdowns. Seriously, I was laughing my ass off when I submitted the last chapter. *sighs* I'm such a sadist...**

**If you hate my OC already, good, that's what you're supposed to do.**

**If you hate me, well...*shrugs* I don't blame you. I did tear your heart out, stomped on it, threw it into the depths of hell, brought it back, and shoved it back in...like Sam Winchester's soul.**

* * *

"_What?_"

"She's your fiancée, Haruka." Mrs. Nanase repeated, "You're marrying her April of next year."

Haruka just stared at his parents in disbelief, not knowing how to react.

"I know you have many questions, so I'll spare you the trouble." Mrs. Nanase said, "Your father and Manami's father have been business partners for many years. We arranged this marriage ever since you were born. It's to benefit both companies."

"_And why did you think I was okay with this?_"

His mother's stone cold gaze was fixed on him, glinting with authority which even intimidated him, "It doesn't matter if you're okay with this or not. You don't have a choice."

Haruka suddenly felt a feeling of sickness settling in his stomach. He just wanted to run and soak in the bath to calm himself.

"You have nine months before the wedding, so use that time to get to know each other."

He turns to the girl he's betrothed to. It seemed that her initial timidness has completely disappeared. "It's nice to finally meet you. You know, you're a lot cuter in person!" She said enthusiastically.

Haruka put on the best smile he could fake and nodded. "Can I call you Ruka-chan? I figured since we're engaged, we shouldn't be so formal with each other."

The dark-haired man threw up in his mouth a little. Now being called Haru-chan sounded like sweet music to his ears. He bowed his head a little to excuse himself. As soon as he left the room, he made a run for it to the bathroom. Somewhere, he could vaguely hear Manami ask, "Did I make him uncomfortable? Maybe I was being too forward."

"Give him some time to let this sink in. He'll warm up to you eventually."

He quickly stripped down to his swimsuit and submerged himself into the wet, welcoming warmth of his bathtub.

* * *

"Haru, are you okay, man?" Rin asked.

Haruka, who had his head buried in his arms, didn't answer. Nagisa lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Haruka slowly lifts his head up, looking up at the blond with groggy eyes.

Nagisa held a paper cup in front of him, "Hey, I know you don't like coffee, but you _desperately_ need this."

"**_Do I really look that bad?_**" Haruka asked, taking the cup. He gulped most of the drink down. It was so strong, he swore he could see through time.

"Uh, yea, you do." Nagisa said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"**_I was in the bath until three in morning._**"

"I know you don't take that long sitting in the bathtub unless something's really bothering you." Rin said. "Did something happen with Makoto's parents?"

Haruka shook his head, "**_No, that's not it. His parents were very nice._**"

"So, what's bothering you?"

"**_My parents came home last night._**"

Nagisa's jaw dropped and Rin nearly choked on his coffee. "What?"

"_**You heard me.**_"

"After all this time, why would they wanna come back now?" Nagisa asked.

There was suddenly a gasp, "Ruka-chan!"

Haruka made a groaning noise and hid his face in his hands.

"Ruka-chan? Well, that's a new one." Rin teases. "Kinda cute."

"**_Don't encourage her!_**"

Haruka watched as the girl made her way towards their table. "I didn't expect to run into you here." Manami said, taking a seat next to Haruka, "Are these your friends?"

"And who might you be?" Nagisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Manami, Ruka-chan's fiancée."

...

...

...

"EHHHHHH?!"

Rin almost chokes on his drink again, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"**_We're engaged._**"

"How? Why?" Nagisa asked. Haruka could practically see the question marks floating around his head.

"**_Apparently arranged marriages are still a thing in this day and age._**" Haruka said, "**_Long story short, my dad and her dad are business partners and this marriage is to benefit the both of them. And before you ask, I can't back out because I absolutely have no say in this, both figuratively and literally._**"

That familiar ring was heard, signaling Makoto's arrival. Nagisa immediately went back to his usual cheery self, "Hey, good morning, Mako-chan!"

Makoto turns to where he heard Nagisa's voice calling from. "Good morning, everyone." He yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye like a child would. Haruka felt his heart melt a little at how adorable Makoto was. He mentally slapped himself almost immediately for having those kind of thoughts. He has a fiancée now.

Manami didn't hesitate to greet Makoto as well, "Hello there!"

Makoto jumped at the new voice. "Umm...hello."

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Makoto shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Well, I'm Manami. Nice to meet you err..." Manami's sentence trails off as she offered her hand to Makoto.

"Makoto."

Manami stares at her hand, waiting for him to return the handshake. She notices the white cane and looked up at Makoto. "Oh..."

Rin and Nagisa started snickering when she slowly pulled her hand back. "Every. Fucking. Time."

"I'm sorry. It's just...this is my first time meeting a blind person."

"Hey, don't feel too bad. This kind of thing happens all the time, so don't worry about it." Makoto said with a laugh. "Got any questions?"

"Is the thing about seeing in your dreams true?" Manami asked.

"Well, dreams are based on things you've seen in real life, right? I was born blind, so I don't know what things look like, so I have nothing to base my dreams off of. So, no, I don't see in my dreams."

Manami nods slowly, "Okay, can I one more question? It might be a bit rude, though."

"I don't get offended that easily, so ask away."

"If you were given the chance to see through, like, surgery or something, would you?"

"Now, that's a bit of hard one. I'd have to start learning how things look like. I'd have to start remembering faces. Hell, I'll have to learn what colors are. Why are there so many? How do you keep track of them all?" Makoto explained, "I guess I have mixed feelings about that."

"Ah, I see." Manami said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, everyone."

"Yea, you too. It's nice to meet a relative of Haru's." Makoto replied.

"Uhm, I'm his fiancée, actually."

"Oh..." Makoto looked shocked for a bit, but put on his usual soft smile not long after, "Well in that case, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." the girl giggled, turning to Haruka, "Ruka-chan, do you think you can show me around? If it's not a bother for you, I mean."

Haruka hesitates and contemplates his options. Playing tour guide for Manami would require a lot more effort than he would've liked, plus there's the communication issue. But he wasn't in the mood to sit through a lecture from his parents if she had gotten lost somewhere in the city. So in the end, he just slowly nodded in response.

Manami's face lit up instantly, "Great!" She grabbed Haruka by the arm and pulled him up. "See you guys later!"

"You two have fun, now." Rin said, flashing the pair a toothy grin.

Manami gave them a small wave as she left the coffee shop with Haruka

As soon as they were out of sight, Rin's mood did a complete one-eighty.

He banged his fist on the table loudly, scaring the crap out of both Nagisa and Makoto. Thankfully, it was still early, so no one was around to hear Rin's outburst. "I can't fucking believe this shit! They fucking abandoned Haru because they just couldn't take the fact that he suddenly has a disability then they just waltz back into his life and force an arranged marriage on him because it's to their advantage? Am I the only one who sees how shady this is?"

"Yea, it's pretty fucked up." Nagisa agreed.

"That's all you gotta say about this?"

"Trust me, I'm just as angry about this whole thing as you are." Nagisa replied, "But to be completely honest with you, I think Manami-chan's a nice girl."

"Oh my god, Nagisa, did you see him? He looked like he wanted to die as soon as she showed up." He turns to Makoto, "Right, Makoto?"

"He only just met her last night. If he comes to like her and wants to marry her, then we should be happy for him, right?" Makoto said, "Besides, we aren't a position to decide these kind of things for him."

"Well, neither are his parents." Nagisa added.

Makoto sighed, "Even so, what can you do about it?"

* * *

Weeks passed after that. Makoto and Haruka still picked each other up from classes and went on little outings as usual, but now with the addition of Manami. It wasn't like Makoto harbored any resentment towards her. No, he actually got along with her quite well.

It was just another one of those days. Manami was picking Haruka up from his art classes and Makoto went to the coffee shop to wait for them, so they could go swimming together.

As soon as he came in, a voice greets him with, "Hello, what would you like toda-Makoto?!" Definitely doesn't sound like Nagisa.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Kisumi."

"What? Why would I kiss you if I don't know who you are?"

The pink-haired man rolled his violet eyes, "Not that, Genius. Ki-su-mi. As in Kisumi Shigino?"

That name may have rang a bell. Makoto thinks for a moment before it hit him. "Oh my god, no way! It's been so long, Kisumi! That last time I saw you was when we graduated from middle school."

"And I was beginning to think you forgot about me. I'm hurt, Makoto."

Makoto laughs, "So, how've you been?"

"The university here offered me a scholarship to cover part of the tuition if I agreed to join their basketball team, so I just took up a job here to pay for all the rest." Kisumi explained, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm studying literature and I've taken up swimming again."

"Yea, I can tell." Kisumi said, "And you've gotten really tall too. That growth spurt of yours is ridiculous, I swear to god."

"Really? That's what everyone keeps telling me."

The soft ringing of the bell was heard as the door flew open. Manami walks in with a huge grin on her face, dragging Haruka by the arm behind her. "Makoto-kun!"

Haruka shrugs Manami off of him and takes Makoto's hands into his, "**_Did we make you wait long?_**"

"Oh no, not at all." Makoto said, shaking his head, "By the way, Haru, Manami, this is my old friend, Kisumi."

Kisumi smiled as he gives the pair a small wave. "Hey."

"Nice to meet you, Kisumi-kun." Manami said, letting out a small giggle, "Though it's kinda funny that your name sounds like 'kiss me'."

"Yea, I get that a lot. It's kinda awkward introducing myself to people." Kisumi laughs sheepishly. He directs his gaze towards Haruka, who was just staring off into space, seemingly uninterested. "I take it that Haru-chan's not really the social type."

Haruka shoots Kisumi a glare at the sound of that god-awful nickname. The pink-haired man flinches at Haruka's threatening gaze and held up his hands in self defense, "And I also take it that you don't like being called Haru-chan either..."

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Kisumi." Makoto said.

"Yea, you too." Kisumi replied, "and it was nice to meet your friends."

Manami clings onto Haruka's arm once more, "Come on, Ruka-chan! You promised you would teach me how to swim, remember?" She proceeds to drag him out the door.

Kisumi spares a glance at Makoto for a second, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm totally fine; why do you ask?"

"Because you looked kinda...you know what? Never mind." Kisumi said, "You all have fun now."

"Makoto-kun, are you coming?" Manami calls impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Makoto waves Kisumi goodbye, "See you later, Kisumi."

* * *

Makoto quietly floats on the surface of the water. Not too far away, Haruka was trying to coax Manami into learning how to at least float in the water, but she kept clinging on to him like her life depended on it. Sensing their distress, Makoto swims over to them.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Manami squeaked.

"Manami-chan, the pool isn't really that deep; you can just stand in it."

Manami slowly lets her feet touch the bottom of the pool as she loosens her grip on Haruka. "Well, that wasn't too hard."

"If you prefer keeping your head above the water, then just float on your back." Makoto said. "Haru, can you hold on to her hands and have her lean back?"

Haruka nods and follows Makoto's instructions. Manami whimpers nervously as she slowly leaned back into the water. Haruka rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said 'stop being a baby' and it silenced her almost immediately.

"Let her get used to kicking and then go from there, got it?"

"Thanks, Makoto-kun."

Makoto smiles, "Glad to be of help."

After about four pain-staking hours, Haruka finally manages to get Manami to swim without his help, which the latter excitedly exclaimed "I can swim!"

"Good for you, Manami-chan." Makoto said, chuckling, "I trust that Haru taught you well."

Manami nodded, "Yep!" She jumps towards Haruka, enveloping him in a tight hug, "Thank you so much, Ruka-chan!"

Makoto feels for the wall of the pool and lifts himself out, "The pool's gonna close soon, so we better get going."

Manami follows suit and held out her hand toward Haruka. Haruka hesitates for a moment, glancing over at Makoto, who was already making his way towards to the locker room. Sighing, he slowly inches his hand towards her's and lets her grip it rightly, pulling him out of the pool.

"Manami seems pretty happy to be around you." Makoto commented as they dried themselves off and got dressed.

"**_Yea, I know. She makes it pretty damn obvious._**"

"You should give her a chance, Haru."

"**_What makes you say that?_**" Haruka asked.

"Well, she's your fiancée." Makoto said, "You're going to spend the rest of your life with her."

Haruka couldn't help but shudder a little when he heard Makoto say that. He knew he was going to hear that from everyone, but for some reason, he didn't like it when came from Makoto, out of all people.

"Just know that I'm happy for you, Haru."

Haruka knew Makoto well enough to know when he was faking that smile. He could tell his voice was wavering a bit as he said that. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"**_I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding, then._**"

Makoto laughs, "I'm looking forward to it."

Haruka feels his stomach churn a little. He knows he done fucked up. Badly.

Manami was waiting outside the building. Her face lit up when she saw Haruka. "Uhm, Makoto-kun, Ruka-chan and I planned to go out for dinner, so are you with going home by yourself?"

"Yea, absolutely!" Makoto replied, "You two go ahead and have fun."

He could sense Haruka's worry, "I'll be fine, Haru. Don't let me stop you."

"**_See you later, then._**"

"Yea, you too." Makoto said as he waved them goodbye, "Have fun!"

He begins walking in the opposite direction towards his apartment. He doesn't remember it being unsettlingly quiet on the way. When he got home, he remembers the leftovers Haruka had kept in the fridge, but he wasn't hungry for some reason. So he decided to skip dinner for tonight. He went ahead with his usual bedtime routine. Makoto didn't bother with drying off properly after his shower and plopped onto his bed, tired. He feels for the orca plushie Haruka had given him, holding it close.

'_I should be happy for Haru, so why..._'

He buries his face into the plushie as he felt hot tears begin to well up in his eyes.

'_Why do I feel so uneasy?_'

* * *

**Do you ever just finish writing something and look back on it like, "what the actual fuck?" because that is exactly how I'm feeling right now. On the bright side, I decided to include everyone's favorite bubblegum bitch.**

**I just realized that whenever Makoto meets someone new, they always try to handshake and they finally realize he's blind when he leaves them hanging. I accidentally made a running gag in this story.**

**I didn't really think Manami through, didn't i?**

**OCs are hard, which is why I don't bother with them much tbh :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 11 broke me. Don't talk to me**

**Does anyone have a rusty spoon I can stab myself with?**

***ugly sobbing***

* * *

"Jesus, what is it with you and Haru-chan and looking like shit in the morning?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto blinks sleepily, "Is it really that bad?"

"Mako-chan, the bags under your eyes are so fucking dark, its fucking ridiculous." The blond replied, "And why the hell are your eyes red and puffy? Did you cry yourself to sleep or something?"

"Well, you got me." Makoto said, yawning. "It's not a big deal, really."

"And I call bullshit. Here." Nagisa hands a warm cup to Makoto, who drank its contents down in one gulp.

"Nagisa, what the hell is this?" Makoto asked, feeling alert almost immediately.

"It's just a Red Eye." Nagisa shrugged, "So, wanna tell me what's bugging you?"

"Nagisa, I told you; it's nothing."

"Oookay, I'm not gonna force an answer out of you, but if you keep this to yourself, it's gonna break you eventually."

Makoto sighed, "Nagisa, I assure you, **I'm fine.**"

"Anyway, have you heard about the squid festival this weekend?" Nagisa asked, changing the subject.

"I have." Makoto answered, "Ren and Ran are practically begging me to take them."

"You dote on them too much, you know that? You gotta be careful or they'll learn how to use that to their advantage."

Makoto laughs, "I think it's too late for that now."

"Hey, if you do end up taking them, can Rei-chan and I tag along? Maybe Haru-chan can come too."

"Sure! But..."

"But what?"

"I think Haru's planning on going with Manami." Makoto said, "They've been going on little dates with each other lately. I'm glad that they're getting along quite well."

"You sure don't sound like it..." Nagisa muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Saturday evening, Makoto found himself at his parents' house. He was currently piggy-backing Ren around the house while Ran was getting her hair done.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Ren groans.

Ran scoffed, "Well, excuse me for wanting to look my best."

"Ren, Ran, don't fight please." Mrs. Tachibana sighed, adjusting the flower clips in Ran's hair, "You know, your big brother will be totally fine with going to the festival by himself."

"No!" The twins protested.

"Then I suggest you two behave."

"Oh! Oh! Ren, remember the thing Mom has for Onii-chan?" Ran asked, "You should give it to him now."

Makoto feels Ren climb down his back and hears his footsteps padding into another room, "Give what to me?"

"Here." Ren says, handing Makoto a bundle of fabric. It appeared to be some sort of clothing judging from the way it was folded neatly.

Makoto feels the soft material, "Is this...a yukata?"

"I didn't think it was fair for only Ren and Ran to wear one to the festival, so I made you one too."

"Wow, thanks Mom!" Makoto exclaimed.

He excuses himself to the bathroom to get changed. When he came out, he could hear his siblings gasp in awe.

Mrs. Tachibana smiled, "It looks good on you."

"You think so?" Makoto asked.

The yukata was a vibrant shade of green, with colorful goldfish carefully stitched along the hem. It was a little tight on his large frame, but it was bearable.

"I have the camera." Mr. Tachibana said, "Let's take a picture."

Ren and Ran posed on either side of Makoto, all of them wearing big grins on their faces as the camera captured them.

"Alright, you two have your allowance with you, right?"

The twins nodded in unison.

"Don't spend it all at once, okay?"

"We won't!"

"Well, in that case, you all go have fun now." Mr. Tachibana said as he and his wife saw them off.

The twins excitedly skipped down the stairs, chattering happily about all they fun things they could do. Makoto couldn't help but be highly amused at their excitement. He suddenly stopped walking when he heard commotion coming from upstairs where Haruka's house was.

"Don't you two look lovely tonight?" He heard a woman's voice say. Must be Haruka's mother. "Especially you, Manami-chan."

He then heard Manami giggling, "Thank you."

There was a long pause, until Mrs. Nanase shouted "Haruka!"

"Remember, you are to accompany Manami-chan at all times, understand?"

An audible sigh from Haruka is heard, then suddenly Makoto felt Ren tugging on his sleeve. "Onii-chan, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sorry!" He said, smiling bitterly as he walked away.

* * *

Haruka didn't wanna be here.

But here he was, standing at his front door while his mother practically gushed over Manami. His mother had given Manami one of his grandmother's old yukatas, purple with pink and white flowers all over. He admits, she looks nice, but he feels like he's betraying his grandmother's memory for letting her wear it.

He glanced to the side and saw Makoto following the twins as the skipped down the stairs. Haruka wanted to call out to him in some way, or run, ditch Manami and enjoy the festival with Makoto and the twins, but his feet felt like lead weights.

"Haruka!" His mother called, grabbing his attention again. He turned to face her cold, hard gaze. "Remember, you are to accompany Manami-chan at all times, understand?"

Haruka sighed and nodded. His mother's expression changed from strict to cheery in a drop of a hat, "Well, then, I hope you two have fun!"

"We will!" Manami said, grabbing Haruka by the arm.

As they walked down the stairs, Haruka noticed that Makoto was long gone.

* * *

"Ah! Mako-chan, over here!" Nagisa called, waving his arms frantically in the air. Rei was standing beside him.

Ren runs up to Rei and climbs onto his back, "Big Brother Butterfly!"

Nagisa laughs as he carries Ran on his shoulders, "Wow, Rei-chan's popular with the kids already."

"Hey, Makoto!" A voice calls from out of nowhere. Makoto recognizes it immediately, seeing as he heard it very recently.

"Kisumi! Didn't think I'd run into you here."

Ren and Ran jump off of Nagisa and Rei and run over to hug Kisumi, "Kisumi-chan!"

"Hey Ren, Ran, long time no see." Kisumi said as he ruffled the twins' hair, "You both have gotten so big!"

A little boy peeks out from behind Kisumi, nibbling on a candy apple, "Kisumi onii-chan, who's this?"

"Ah, Makoto, I believe you hadn't met my little brother." Kisumi said, patting the boy's head, "This is Hayato. He's a little shy, but he warms up to you once he gets to know you."

Makoto smiles warmly at the boy, "Nice to meet you, Hayato-kun."

"Go on, say hello."

Hayato clutches the fabric of his brother's yukata tightly, "H-hello..."

"Hey hey, Hayato, wanna play?" Ren exclaimed suddenly, causing Hayato to squeak in surprise and retreat behind Kisumi.

Makoto laughs, "It's okay, Hayato-kun, they don't bite, I promise."

"Hey, Mako-chan, did you get Haru-chan to come yet?" Nagisa asked.

"He's probably here somewhere. With Manami-chan."

Makoto could hear Nagisa huff in disappointment, "Of course."

A sudden high pitched voice calls out from nowhere, "Hey guys!"

"Well, speak of the devil..." Nagisa sighed. He turns around, putting on the best fake smile he could pull off, "Hey, you two! We were wondering where you were!"

"Oh, we were just wandering around, then we found you guys." Manami said, "Though, I was hoping for a romantic outing with just Ruka-chan and I, but I guess a festival with you guys is okay too."

"Well, gee sorry for ruining your romantic evening out." Kisumi mutters sarcastically.

Manami, completely unaware of Kisumi's sarcastic remark, shifts her gaze toward Ren and Ran, who were currently chasing a giggling Hayato. "Hello, there!" She said to the kids with a beaming grin.

The kids jumped in surprise and scurried to their older brothers' side. Manami couldn't help but laugh, "It's okay, I don't bite." She reached a hand towards Ran to pat her head.

Ran swipes her hand away, glaring at her warily, "Don't touch me."

"Ran! Don't be rude." Makoto scolded his little sister. "I'm sorry, Manami-chan, she doesn't usually act like this."

"It's fine. They're probably just shy, huh?"

"Maybe." Makoto replied, "But they reacted so well when they met Haru..."

"Ah, hello, everyone!" Another high pitched called, though this one was much softer than Manami's.

Nagisa didn't hesitate to greet her and her friend. "Hey, it's Gou-chan and Hana-chan!"

"Hello." Gou's friend, Chigusa said. "It's really lively here isn't it?"

Makoto nodded in agreement, "It is. It kinda makes me nervous."

"Nice to see you again, Manami-chan."

"You too, Gou-chan." Manami replied, "is your brother here too?"

"Yeah, but he's probably wandering around with Nitori-kun somewhere. He just wanted to enjoy the festival with just the two of them." Gou explained, "You know, he keeps saying it's not a date, but I call bullshit. You should see the way they look at at each other."

Manami giggled, "Rin-kun's not very forward with his feelings, huh?"

As the girls continued with their rather lengthy conversation, Haruka was staring off into space, bored out of his mind. He would find himself glancing at Makoto every now and then. Makoto was conversing happily with Kisumi, catching up, it seems. For some reason, seeing that made Haruka feel a bit envious.

Taking his eyes off of Makoto, he averts his gaze towards the girls. Gou glanced at him over his shoulder and casually hid her hand behind her back. Haruka notes the way her fingers were moving and immediately recognized it as finger-spelling.

"_T-A-K-E-M-A-K-O-T-O-A-N-D-R-U-N_"

Mentally thanking Gou, he went over to Makoto and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"**_We need to talk. Alone._**"

"But I can't leave the twins alone!" Makoto whispered.

"It's okay, I'll watch them." Kisumi said, glancing at the kids playing happily, "Go on ahead."

Makoto nodded and grabbed onto Haruka's arm. Haruka looks over at Manami making sure she's distracted and makes a run for it in the other direction, dragging Makoto behind him.

"Hey, Manami-chan, do you want to see the squid ink calligraphy contest with us?" Gou asked.

"That sounds fun. We should go see it, Ruka-chan!" Manami turned around only to find that Haruka wasn't there. "Where did Ruka-chan go?"

"Ah, he probably went to the toilet or something." Nagisa said, "But hey, what are we standing here for? We've got things to do and food to eat. Speaking of food, what should I eat? Those squid burgers look good."

Rei nodded, pushing his glasses up, "I want to try the squid tempura."

"Come on, Manami-chan, or we're gonna miss the calligraphy contest." Chigusa said, pulling a disappointed Manami away by the wrist.

As Gou walked past him, Nagisa gave her a small pat on the back, "You did good."

The red-haired girl smirked to herself, "I know."

* * *

"Haru, slow down!" Makoto shouted as they weaved through the crowd.

Haruka abruptly stopped when he was sure he was a good distance away from everybody else.

"What's this about, Haru?"

"**_I'm sorry._**"

"For what?" Makoto asked.

"**_For not spending enough time with you lately._**"

"Why do you feel bad about that? Manami's your fiancée, you're supposed to be spending time with her." Makoto said.

"**_But I'd rather spend time with you._**"

Makoto suddenly felt his face flush, "Well...if that's what you want, I guess it's okay for one night."

"**_Thank you._**"

They wandered around for a while, taking in the sights and sounds of the festival. Makoto could hear the taiko drums beating steadily in the distance, children laughing as they played happily, and the smell of food wafting through the air practically made his mouth water. Noting this, Haruka ended up buying an ample amount of food and they set up a small picnic on top of the cliffs.

"You know, this is actually kinda nice."

"**_Yeah, it is._**" Haruka replied looking over the railing to the festival below.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound nearby. Makoto, being the scaredy-cat he is, tightly clings to the sleeve of Haruka's shirt. The rustling becomes louder, then the thing leaps out of the bushes, making Makoto let out a scream.

He felt Haruka shaking and heard breathy wheezing sounds coming from him. Makoto was panicking for a second, but then he realized,

Haruka was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Makoto asked.

Haruka stands up and picked up the thing that jumped out of the bushes. It seemed to be meowing.

Makoto sighs in relief, "Oh, it was just a cat?"

The cat wriggles out of Haruka's arms and trots over to Makoto's side, rubbing itself against his leg. Makoto smiles has he reached his hand to pet it.

"Hey, little guy." He cooed.

The cat purred happily at the treatment, but then started mewling incessantly, as if it wanted something.

"Are you hungry?" Makoto picked off a shrimp from the seafood stir-fry and held it out to the cat, who quickly gobbled it up, licking at Makoto's fingers for more. Makoto laughs as he offered it a small portion of seafood stir-fry.

"**_I never pegged you as the cat person._**"

"Yeah, I love cats. I would keep one, but pets aren't allowed in my apartment complex." Makoto said sheepishly.

The cat licks the container clean and hops onto Makoto's lap, meowing contently. Suddenly, Makoto hears a whistling sound in the distance, before it escalated into an explosive boom. The sound frightens the cat and it scampered off into the bushes, much to Makoto's dismay.

"**_The firework show has started, huh?_**" Haruka said. "**_Do you want me to describe them for you?_**"

Makoto nodded, "Yes, please."

"**_At first, when you hear the whistling sound, you don't really see anything. When they explode in the sky, bright colorful sparks spread out, like this._**" Haruka closed his fingertips together and placed them on Makoto's palm, then slowly opened them to imitate fireworks.

"They're like flowers." Makoto said in genuine fascination.

"**_I suppose so._**"

They sat beside each other quietly as multiple fireworks go off, creating a beautiful display in the sky. Haruka leans in closer to Makoto, resting his head on his shoulder. The taller man simply smiled and enjoys the booming sounds in the distance, now with a mental picture Haruka had given him.

Later, when he got home, Manami was there waiting for him and he had received a lecture from his mother. Haruka, of course, was tuning out every bit of it. When his parents and fiancée finally left his house to their homes in the city, he went to sleep with a smile, thoughts of his evening with Makoto playing in his head over and over.

* * *

A few days later, they went back to the way it had been before. Manami practically demanded Haruka to make up for ditching her at the festival. Everywhere Haruka went, she followed. To the point Makoto teasingly dubbed her, "Haruka's little duckling" much to Haruka's annoyance.

They would all sit together at the coffee shop, but they wouldn't actually talk. Maybe exchange a few small words here and there, but other than that it was usually Haruka drawing diligently in his sketchbook, Manami watching intently, occasionally begging Haruka to draw her, which he always refused, and Makoto quietly reading the thick, spiral-bound braille books he would bring with him

One day, it was when Kisumi was working his shift. He went over to their table to bring them their orders. Soy latte for Manami and iced green tea for Haruka.

"Thank you, Kisumi." Makoto said, as Kisumi handed him his drink.

"No problem, Makoto." The pink-haired barista replied sweetly, planting a chaste kiss on Makoto's cheek, much to Manami and Haruka's surprise. Makoto was reduced to a blushing mess in just seconds.

Haruka watches as Kisumi walks off. He stops for a second to look back at Haruka with a smug grin on his face and stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, you and Kisumi, huh?" Manami asks.

"Y-yea...I guess so." Makoto stammered nervously.

Manami squealed, "How cute!"

Haruka's hands say, "**_Well, good for you._**" But somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he was angry.

Actually, angry was an understatement.

Haruka was _fuming_.

* * *

**Oh god, you guys are really gonna come after me now.**

****You guys can kinda notice Manami is slowly getting increasingly clingy.****

**I'll explain the sudden KisuMako in the next chapter, but in the meantime, I'm gonna build myself a fortress in case you guys decide to come after me with pitchforks and torches.**

**I expected angry reviews when I introduced Manami, but some of y'all need to eat snickers or some shit.**

**MakoHaru is still coming, as promised, so please don't leave me quite yet ; 7 ;**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know episode 11 was heartbreaking for all of us makoharus**

**but the thing that bothered me the most is that Rin is dragging Haru on a trip to Australia. Like, great, Rin and Haru are going on a trip together, but why AUSTRALIA out of all places? **

**dO THEY NOT REALIZE EVERYTHING THERE IS OUT TO KILL YOU?!**

**Lookie! Niuniente on tumblr drew me a thing: niuniente. tumblr .c****-o-m /post/98478299738/natsooee-hinted-of-a-fanfic-of-blind-makoto-and**

**I didn't think this piece of garbage called a fanfic was good enough to get a fanart. From someone I follow, no less. Damn.**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"You know, seem them so distant like this is making me reeeeally uncomfortable." N_agisa sighed,_ _"I thought setting them up at the festival would work, but it seems they just went back to the way they were before."__

__"Yeah, we need a plan B." Rin agrees. __

__Nagisa works quietly as Rin internally sulks in his seat.__

__Suddenly, Kisumi, who overheard the conversation, bursts in out of nowhere, "Guys, guys, guys, I think I just came up with the best idea in the history of ever!"__

__"Well, spill."__

__"We all know Makoto is probably the only one that can make Haru tick, right?" Kisumi said, "So I say we use Makoto to get back at him."__

__"And we do that, how, exactly?" Nagisa asked.__

__"Makoto and I can pretend to be a thing and maybe it'll spark something in him and hopefully, he'll suck it up and rebel against his parents and drop the marriage, or something like that." Kisumi explains.__

__Rin raised an eyebrow, "I think Bubblegum Bitch here has a point."__

__Kisumi groans, rolling his eyes, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"__

__"But do you think Mako-chan will go through with it?"__

* * *

_"What? Why would I do that?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? __We're trying to get Haru out of this whole marriage thing." Rin replied._

_"Why are you guys so intent on keeping them apart?" Makoto asked. "You mustn't interfere."_

_Rin slams his hands on the table loudly, "Let me explain to you a thing, Casper the Angsty Ghost, don't think we haven't seen you sulking for the past few days, we know you hate this arranged marriage thing as much as we do, hell, even more than us probably, and as Haru's friends, we're not gonna let him get married off to some girl as some shady business transaction, turn into some corporate zombie, and live some apple pie life, because that shit completely goes against his 'Free' philosophy and we don't want that for him and I'm pretty damn sure his grandma wouldn't want that for him, either."_

_"So, what do you say?" Kisumi asked._

_Makoto sighed, "I don't really have much of a choice in this, do I?"_

__Kisumi shook his head, _"Nah, not really." _

_"Well, okay."_

* * *

*present time*

"Hey, hey, Makoto-kun, Kisumi-kun. Are you two free this Saturday?" Manami asked.

Kisumi raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was thinking we can all go on a double date!"

"Sounds great! We should do that." Kisumi said, "Right, Makoto?"

Makoto fidgets nervously with the page of his book, "Well...I guess that does sound fun."

"Great! What time should we meet?" Manami asked excitedly.

"Uhm...what about eleven-thirty? By the fountain in the park?"

"That's fine, but...you might need to keep an eye on Haru." Makoto said jokingly.

* * *

"Guys? A little help, please?"

"Yes, what's wrong, Manami-chan?" Makoto asked.

"How do I put this...?" Manami said, nervously, "Maybe Kisumi-kun should've chose a different place to meet."

Kisumi glanced over to the fountain, noting the trail of clothes carelessly thrown on the ground, leading up to Haruka sitting contently in the fountain. He couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh boy..."

"Let me guess, Haru jumped into the fountain?" Makoto asked in an amused tone, "I told you to keep an eye on him."

"Well, I didn't know what you meant by that..." Manami said, "Anyway, I've been trying to coax him out but he won't listen to me."

Makoto sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, I'll get him out."

He walks over to the fountain, carefully avoiding Haruka's clothes on the ground, "Hey, Haru, having fun in there?"

Haruka snaps out of his watery reverie and looked up blankly at the man towering over him.

"I know you love water a lot, but you shouldn't swim in a fountain; in public, no less."

Haruka notices a small handful of people behind Makoto staring and pointing. "We'll go to the pool together sometime soon. It's much bigger than a fountain, right?" Makoto held his hand out to him, "Besides, Manami-chan's really looking forward to the date, don't wanna keep her waiting, do you?"

Haruka frowned when he mentioned Manami, but he reluctantly grabbed onto Makoto's hand and let him pull him out. "Good thing I came prepared." Makoto said, pulling a towel out of his bag. He wrapped it around Haruka's shoulders as the latter shook the water out of his hair.

"How are you so good at handling Ruka-chan?" Manami asked.

Kisumi sighed, slightly amused, "He's Makoto the dolphin whisperer."

* * *

Later, the group sat in a cute little café, happily chattering and occasionally flirting on Kisumi and Manami's part. Haruka always found himself glaring at Kisumi whenever the latter would touch or flirt shamelessly with an oblivious Makoto. He didn't know where this burning feeling of envy was coming from, but he did know he was trying to restrain himself from strangling the poor guy.

"Wow! You got offered scholarships from a few of the best universities in Japan?" Manami asked, "What are you doing in a small town like this, then?"

Makoto picks at his chocolate pie with a fork nervously, "It's for a cheesy reason, really. Long story."

"We got all day." Kisumi said, sipping his strawberry milkshake.

"Well, if you don't know, I was actually born in Iwatobi, but I was there until I was five. When I started school, my parents wanted to enroll me into a special school for blind kids, but I practically begged them to let me go to a public school like all the other kids, so they caved in eventually. But because children are cruel, no one really wanted to play with the blind kid, so I was very much alone. I was beginning to regret my decision...but there was this one boy. He saw how upset I was and he always played with me, despite what the other kids think. He would always make up games I could play and sometimes, he would let me sleep with him when I got scared during naptime. We were really close. I guess you could say he was my first love." Makoto said with a laugh.

He smiled sadly as he continued his story, "But then I had to move away because of my dad's job. I was devastated and I begged my parents to stay for days, but it didn't work, so I made a promise that when I get older, I would come back to Iwatobi and find him again." Makoto explained, "I know I shouldn't have kept such a childish promise all these years. I don't even remember his name anymore and he probably forgot all about me, but even now, I'm still clinging to that small hope that I would find him again."

"That sounds so cute!" Manami exclaimed.

Makoto laughs sheepishly, "Really? I honestly feel like I'm living one of those bad cliched romance soap operas."

Haruka reached across the table, taking hold of Makoto's hands, "**_What happens if you never find him, though? Will you take up one of those offers?_**"

"Even if I don't ever find him, I still have all the friends I made here to give me a reason to stay." Makoto said with a soft smile.

"So, Manami, what's this super fun double date you got planned for us?" Kisumi asked, changing the subject.

* * *

"Alright, Makoto-kun, try to guess where we are!"

Makoto briefly concentrates on listening to his surroundings. He could hear upbeat, cheery music playing in the distance, people laughing and occasionally screaming (which he was a little iffy about at first), and mechanical whirring sounds, which clued him in on where they were.

"We're at the amusement park, aren't we?" Makoto asked as his face slowly lit up in excitement.

Manami nodded, "Yep!"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't been to one since I was a kid!"

"_Aren't we a little too old for this?_" Haruka wrote on his whiteboard.

"Ruka-chan, do you really have to be a buzzkill?" Manami said with a pout, "It'll be fun!"

Kisumi grabs Makoto by the arm, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, wait for us!" Manami calls out as the boys went on ahead.

Kisumi got to chose the first ride. The bumper cars. Haruka kept deliberately crashing into Kisumi and Makoto's car, disregarding Manami's screams as he did so. He was hoping he could seriously injure Kisumi somehow.

"Hey, Makoto, want to try taking the wheel?" Kisumi asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea; I'll just crash into everything."

"It's called bumper cars for a reason." Kisumi laughs, as he let go of the wheel.

Sure enough, Makoto did end up crashing into the wall and other cars constantly, despite directions from Kisumi, but they still found it fun in the end.

Makoto chose the teacup ride next. All four of them were crammed into on little teacup, spinning as fast at they could go until they got too dizzy to even walk straight afterwards.

Haruka wanted to go on the paddle-boats, since it was the only thing that involved water.

Finally, Manami decided on the merry-go-round. She insisted that Haruka ride on the same horse as her.

"It's like you're my knight in shining armor." She'd say, giggling.

Haruka just rolled his eyes with a sigh. He glances over at Kisumi and Makoto behind him. They seemed to be having a grand old time as they rode on the horses next to each other. Kisumi notices Haruka glaring daggers at him and waved at him with a smile.

"What should we go on next?" Manami asked.

Kisumi scans the area for a moment, his eyes landing on the ominous-looking building not too far away, "Let's go through the haunted house."

"That sounds like fun." Makoto said nervously. "If thats what you guys want."

It turns out Manami as just a weak-hearted as Makoto. As ghosts and monsters jumped out of no where, the room was filled with their high pitched screams. Kisumi was simply laughing his ass off and Haruka being Haruka, had no reaction whatsoever. After god knows how long in the haunted house, Manami couldn't handle it anymore and ran ahead as fast as she could.

"Welp that's one of us down." Kisumi said nonchalantly.

Another sudden noise sent Makoto panicking and running. Before he could get far, Kisumi discreetly stuck his foot out in Makoto's path, tripping him and causing him to crash into Haruka.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"**_I'm fine._**" Haruka replied. "**_You're scared, aren't you? Hold on to me if you need to._**"

"Thanks, Haru." Makoto slowly reaches for Haruka's bicep, tightly clinging on to the fabric of his sleeve.

Haruka guides Makoto to the exit as quickly as he could, letting Makoto use him as a security blanket of some sort. When they got out, there was no sign of Manami and they never saw Kisumi come out with them either. They sat on a bench nearby, Haruka rubbed Makoto's back soothingly as he clung to him, whimpering and trembling violently. It took a while for Makoto to calm down, but Haruka sat through it patiently.

"**Wait here, okay?**"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Haruka disappears for a few moments, but came back just as fast. Whatever Haruka brought with him, it smelled delicious.

"**_I brought you a crepe_** **_to make you feel better._**" Haruka said, "**_You like chocolate, right?_**"

"Thank you, Haru."

Haruka casually nibbles on his red bean crepe, "**_Maybe I should brutally murder Kisumi for making you go through that._**"

"Eh?! Haru, you don't have to be that harsh. I'm okay, really."

"**_I'm just kidding._**"

"We should find Manami-chan and Kisumi soon."

"**_Yea, it's starting to get dark._**"

"But, can we go on one more ride?" Makoto asked.

Haruka nodded, "**_Sure._**"

Makoto wanted to go on the merry-go-around again and requested that Haruka ride with him, which he did without questioning it. When he jumped onto the horse, he felt Makoto hop on behind him.

"**_Wait, why are we on the same horse?_**" Haruka asked, "**_Not that I'm complaining._**"

"I dunno." Makoto replied, "Maybe I wanted to be your knight in shining armor for once."

"**_I swear, Manami's rubbing off on you._**"

Makoto chuckled as the ride started, "Maybe."

* * *

"I hope those two dweebs are having a grand old time." Kisumi muttered to himself as he grabbed a soda from the vending machine.

"Kisumi-kun."

Kisumi stopped in his tracks, "Oh, hey, Manami."

"Have you seen Ruka-chan and Makoto-kun anywhere?" Manami asked.

Kisumi shrugged, "Makoto freaked out at the haunted house and they both ditched me."

"Oh, okay."

There was a brief silence before Manami spoke up again, "You and Makoto-kun aren't really dating, are you?"

"Well shit, what gave me away?" Kisumi said sarcastically.

"Took me a while to figure it out. I know what you're trying to do." The girl replied, her gaze darkening significantly, "Sorry, but you can't get Ruka-chan out of marrying me, even if you tried."

"So this is how you're gonna be, huh?" Kisumi let out a small laugh of amusement, "Well, keep in mind, it's not just me and Makoto you're up against. Nagisa, Rin, and everyone. You wanna take Haru away, then you gotta get through us first."

Manami scoffed, "It doesn't matter. In the end, Ruka-chan will end up with me."

"Is that a challenge?" Kisumi smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Bring it on."

* * *

**Yea, ignore this chapter ever existed; it's really bad...**

**I still have feels fresh from episode 13, man. I'm fragile, don't touch me.**

**Makoharu is canon, at least (not really, but it might was well be)**

**Also if you caught Haru's parents in the crowd during nationals, they seem like pretty chill people, don't you think?**

**I feel kinda bad for making them dicks in this story ; 7 ;**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEEY HALLOWEEN'S COMING UP~**

**I am a 16 year old junior in high school and I still go trick or treating and I do not give a fuck what you think, because this is the** only time of the year where you get to go to a nice house and get free shit, without having to break into said house. (Not to imply that I break into houses on a regular basis)****

**You guys got any plans for halloween? What are you guys dressing up as? I'm really interested. I'm going as Castiel (if anyone here actually cares)**

* * *

Summer ended quickly and fall came around just as fast. Before Haruka knew it, the coffee shop was decorated with fake autumn foliage, cotton spiderwebs, and jack-o' -lanterns. Plus it was hard to ignore Nagisa complaining about how the pumpkin spice lattes were selling unsettlingly fast.

"I swear to god, it I have to make one more pumpkin spice latte, I am going to strangle someone." Nagisa sighed, "When was the last time I made anything else?"

"Hey, you'll live." said Rin.

"At least Halloween's coming up soon. Anyone got any plans?"

Rin shook his head, "Nah, not really."

"I'm taking the twins trick-or-treating, probably." Makoto said.

"Well, if you guys have anytime afterwards, we're throwing a costume party here." Nagisa hands Rin a flier, "It's kid-friendly, so you can bring the twins along."

Rin's eyes scanned the flier briefly, "Uhm Nagisa, who made this flier?"

"I did. Why?"

"Man, your English is more atrocious than Coach Sasabe's."

"What's wrong with it?" Nagisa asked.

"It's not spelled 'spoopy' or 'creppy', Nagisa."

Nagisa shrugged, "Well, it's not like anyone would notice the difference, anyway."

Kisumi joins the group after hours of making and serving nothing but pumpkin spice lattes, "Ugh, when will this ever end?! I'm tired of coming home smelling like a pumpkin patch."

Nagisa pulls Kisumi into a tight hug, "Be strong, Kisu-chan, we'll make it through this together."

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Kisumi sobbed, holding Nagisa closer.

"Sorry, are we interrupting your heart to heart?"

Nagisa and Kisumi both jumped out of each other's grasp, "Oh shit, Manami-chan, when did you get here?!"

"I was about to go costume shopping with Ruka-chan, but I thought we should stop here first." Manami said with a giggle.

"Sounds...fun." The pink-haired man replied.

Kisumi has been a bit more wary of her since the confrontation at the amusement park. Literally the day after, she acts like it never happened. It seemed that Manami never told Haruka that he and Makoto weren't really together and well, Kisumi never told Makoto that she knows, so as far as the latter knows, the act is still up. It makes it convenient for Manami, he supposes; to keep Makoto away from Haruka.

"Though I've been trying to convince Ruka-chan to get matching costumes for my friend's Halloween party, but he's being difficult and doesn't want to."

"Yea, Haru-chan has never been much of a Halloween person. He just leaves a bucket of candy outside his house for the trick-or-treaters to help themselves to, but that's about it."

"**_And I would like to keep it that way._**"

"He says he wants to keep it that way." Nagisa said.

Manami looks up at Haruka, pouting, "You're no fun, Ruka-chan."

Haruka simply responds with an eye roll, which prompted more cutesy pouting from Manami. "Come on, Ruka-chan, before all the good costumes get taken!" She bid the group goodbye with a small wave and left out the door, dragging a reluctant Haruka out with her.

"Is it just me, or has Haru been letting Manami drag him around like a rag doll a lot more than he should?" Rin asked.

Kisumi nodded in agreement, "Yea, Haru's been really out of it lately."

Makoto abruptly jumps out of his seat, gasping loudly, "Shoot, I forgot I promised my mom I'd run some errands for her!"

"What kind of errands?" Nagisa asked.

"My mom likes to make homemade Halloween candy to give out, so I said I would pick up some groceries for her."

"Well okay, then. Have fun!"

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Haruka looks up as Manami emerges from the fitting room, wearing some sort of dark vampire princess costume. "_Looks good._" He scribbled on the whiteboard. Honestly, he didn't think it suited her.

"You've been saying that for the past five outfits, though."

"_Well, I thought they all looked pretty good._"

"You're not really good at this, are you?" Manami asked, "And we still need to find a costume for you."

Haruka shrugged indifferently as he glanced over to the side. Suddenly that random plastic skeleton was very interesting.

"Well, I guess I'll have to decide on my own." Manami sighed in disappointment, holding up an angel costume in front of the mirror. "You know what? You can leave if you're that bored. We'll meet up again later."

Haruka took full advantage and left the costume store. '_Since when did I need her permission to leave her side?_' He thought. He shuddered as he walked through the bustling streets, '_Ugh, what is she doing to me?_'

He suddenly remembers that he needed to stock up on mackerel, since he ran out the day before. He walked into the first grocery store he found and immediately made his way towards the frozen seafood, shoving several packets of mackerel in his basket. He picked up other odd ingredients, passing by some random tall guy with a cane in one of the aisles.

Wait...

He slowly retraces his steps, looking to make sure it was who he thought he was and tapped him on the shoulder. Makoto let out a squeak in surprise, dropping a bag of caramel candy onto the floor.

"**_Sorry._**" Haruka said before picking the caramel off the floor.

"Weren't you costume shopping with Manami?"

"**_I got bored, so I left._**" Haruka replied, "**_What are you doing here?_**"

"Getting groceries for my mom. It's for her homemade halloween candy."

"**_Do you need any help?_**"

"I would like that, thank you." Makoto said, "I have a list, actually." He pulled out his phone and gave it to Haruka. Haruka's eyes briefly skimmed the text message, willing himself not to snicker at the first few sentences.

'_Hello~ How is my sweet little boy doing? Anyway, do you think you can do your mom a favor? I'm quite busy making costumes for Ren and Ran, so can you get some groceries for me?_

_Here's a list: Two large bags of caramel candy, about two dozen apples, popsicle sticks, popcorn (not the butter kind), marshmallows, toffee candy, and gelatin (any flavor is fine)_

_Thank you and love you!'_

"**_That is quite a list._**" Haruka said.

Makoto laughs sheepishly, "I know. My mom tends to go a bit over the top when it comes to holidays."

With Haruka's help, Makoto was able to find all the ingredients a lot faster than he'd expected. Makoto insisted that he would be fine on his own from here, but Haruka wasn't having it. There were so many bags to carry, after all. In the end, Makoto let Haruka follow him all the way to his parents' house. Haruka noticed how the front porch was decorated with pumpkins, plastic tombstones, and skeletons. Makoto wasn't kidding about his mom.

"Hello?" Makoto called out as he walked into the house.

"In the living room." Mrs. Tachibana called back. "Be careful."

Haruka suddenly grabbed Makoto by the arm, stopping him from entering. There were pieces of fabric and sewing materials scattered all over the floor. The twins looked up from watching their mother on the sewing machine, their faces lighting up as soon as they saw Haruka. "Haru-chan!"

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, Haruka-kun." Mrs. Tachibana said, "Sorry about the mess. If I knew you were coming I would've made you some tea beforehand."

Haruka shook his head in response, as if to say 'you didn't have to.'

"Anyway, thank you both for getting the groceries. It must be a bit too much for you, but I'm just so busy making costumes and I still have to make all these treats for the kids...it's just so much."

"_Anything I can do to help?_" Haruka asked.

"Oh no, I can't ask that of you, Haruka-kun."

"_I don't mind. I have nothing to do anyway._"

"Well, if you insist, then can you start on making the treats? I have the recipes on on the fridge." Mrs. Tachibana explained.

Haruka nodded before heading to the kitchen, taking out the items in the bags and placing them on the counter. He found a small stack of papers stuck onto the fridge with a magnet. He examines each recipe as he prepares to start cooking. Caramel apples, popcorn balls, and gummy candy. That does sound like a lot, especially when she's planning on making them in large amounts. He decides to start with the gummy candy, since it was the easiest.

"Makoto, can you take your shirt off, please? So I can measure you?"

"Oh...okay." Makoto did as he was told, tossing his shirt carelessly on the couch. Mrs. Tachibana takes out her tape measure and wrapped it around his waist, writing down the measurements as she went. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haruka was trying so hard not to stare, but his efforts were wasted. Makoto was told to turn around with his back facing Haruka. The latter couldn't suppress the reddening blush slowly creeping up his face as he internally ogled Makoto's back muscles. God, he was starting to sound like Gou.

"Enjoying the view, Haruka-kun?" Mrs. Tachibana teased, pulling Haruka out of his thoughts.

Haruka felt his blush getting darker than it already was and ducked behind the counter, embarrassed.

Makoto hides his flustered face in his hands, "Moooom, stop it!"

"Hey, you stay still until I'm done."

After Makoto got his measurements done, he just passed out on the couch. Ren and Ran draped a blanket over him, then went over to the kitchen to see what Haruka was doing. He had just finished the popcorn balls and left them out on the counter to cool. As he was making the caramel apples, he notices the twins practically drooling over the trays of popcorn balls.

"Can we have one, Haru-chan?" Ren asked quietly.

Haruka glances over at their mother, who was busying herself at the sewing machine. Making sure she wouldn't notice, he picked up his whiteboard and scrawled "_Alright, but only one and don't let your mom see. Do you want marshmallow or caramel-toffee?_"

"Marshmallow!" The twins answered in unison.

Haruka picked two sticky popcorn balls off the wax paper and handed them to the twins.

"Thank you, Haru-chan!"

"Shhhh..." Haruka said, placing a finger on his lips.

The twins nodded and scurried off somewhere else to eat their treats. Haruka smiled as he watched them leave, then went back to stabbing apples with popsicle sticks. A while later, as he was dipping the last few apples in caramel, Mrs. Tachibana walks into the kitchen to check up on him.

"Wow, you got a lot done so quickly! Thank you so much for your help!"

"_No problem._"

"You know what? I should make costume for you, as well. As repayment."

"_You don't have to. It's just gonna be more work for you._" Haruka said.

"Nonsense! I have more time on my hands thanks to you." Mrs. Tachibana replied, "Do you have anything in mind?"

Haruka thought about it for a second, wrote it on the whiteboard, and showed it to her.

Mrs. Tachibana nodded, smiling, "I can do that."

* * *

Halloween came around quicker than expected. Well, it was hard to ignore Manami getting increasingly eager as the days passed.

"Wait until you see the costumes I picked out for us!" Manami said, "I can't wait into introduce you to my friends!"

Haruka nodded in response, pretending to be interested.

"Anyway, I'll come by your place later to pick you up, okay?"

Manami waved him goodbye as they went their separate ways. As soon as Haruka entered his home, he grabbed the large bucket of candy from his living room and placed it outside his front door. He then went about his usual routine of making himself a dinner of grilled mackerel fillet with a side of daikon radish and rice and ate it quickly. Just as he was finishing up the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring.

Haruka was confused for a second. It was still broad daylight out, there shouldn't be any trick-or-treaters out right now. Even if there were, did they not see the candy he left out?

Or maybe it could be Manami to force him into some cheesy costume and drag him to some stupid friend's Halloween party. Wiping his hands on his apron, he reluctantly trudged to the front door; ready to make up some excuse to not go. He held his breath as he slowly slid the door open.

"Trick or treat!"

Haruka let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Makoto, standing outside his door with his stupid dorky grin. He seemed to be dressed up as Frankenstein, complete with fake screws in his head and stitches drawn on his face.

"**_Thank god, you're here._**"

"Why?"

"**_Nothing. I'll be over in a second._**"

Haruka takes off his apron and throws it carelessly on the living room floor. He makes sure the doors is locked, then makes his way down the stairs. As soon as he got to the bottom, he was ambushed and nearly tackled to the ground by the twins who, as always, were very ecstatic to see him. Their costumes were cute; Ren was a ninja and Ran was a werewolf.

"Hey hey, Haru-chan, you should see the costume Mom made for you; it's soooo pretty!" Ran said.

"Yea, what costume did Mom make for Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Come on, Haru-chan!" The twins grab onto Haruka's hand and led him into the house.

Makoto's parents were there waiting for them and they didn't hesitate to greet Haruka with a smile, "Oh, Haruka-kun, you're just in time. I'll go get your costume right now." Mrs. Tachibana briefly left the room and came back with a mass of sparkly blue fabric. "I think I may have gone a bit overboard with making it."

Haruka's eyes widened with amazement as he inspected the garment. It was a fake mermaid tail with shimmering blue sequins meticulously sewed on to resemble scales. The fin was made of a translucent pale blue material and was decorated with silver glittery swirls.

"_It's beautiful; thank you so much!_"

"Not a problem; I had fun making it." Mrs. Tachibana replied. "Come on, lets go get you changed."

Before she finished that sentence, Haruka was already stripping. He still wore his swimsuit underneath, even though it was far too cold to go swimming now. He slipped on the tail, loving how it fit his legs tightly.

"Alright, stay still, there's still a few finishing touches."

Haruka did as he was told as Mrs. Tachibana took a makeup brush and dusted blue glitter powder on his face and shoulders, so that it would look like patches of scales; then she sprayed something to keep the glitter from getting all over the place. After that, Ran painted his nails with light blue polish to top it all off.

"Wow, Haru-chan is a pretty mermaid!" She exclaimed.

"I think you mean mer_man_. Mermaid is for girls, Ran." Makoto corrected his little sister.

"I gotta say, he looks great, but one question." Mr. Tachibana said, "How is he gonna walk?"

At that moment, Mrs. Tachibana's face went white, "Oh no, I was having so much fun designing it that I never thought about that."

"I have an idea." Ren spoke up, "Remember that old wagon we keep in the shed? We can pull Haru-chan around in it."

Mrs. Tachibana sighed in relief, "Oh my goodness, Ren, you are a genius."

Ren goes outside to get the rusty red wagon out of the shed and Makoto carried Haruka out of the house, with Ran guiding him. Once they got Haruka in the wagon, their parents handed them buckets and saw them off. Though before they got far, Ren and Ran fought over who got to pull the wagon, which was quickly settled when Makoto suggested they take turns.

Barely two hours had passed and all of their buckets were nearly filled to the brim. The twins were starting to get bored, but since it was still early, Makoto offered to take them to the coffee shop for the costume party, which the twins immediately agreed to. After Makoto texted his parents, they made their way to the train station. They got a few stares and weird looks while on the train, but the people around them let it slide when they remembered it was Halloween. Even a nice old lady that sat nearby complimented their costumes.

The twins were very jumpy on the way to coffee shop; Haruka had to cling tightly to the sides of the wagon to keep from falling. Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded when they got there, and as always, Nagisa was there to greet them.

"Heeeey, glad you guys could make it." He said, "You all look great!"

"Your costume is cute too, Nagi-chan!" Ran exclaimed, eyeing Nagisa's witch costume.

"Aww, Thank you, Ran-Ran."

The door was suddenly thrown open; everyone knew exactly who it was when they heard the loud entrance.

"Jesus, Onii-chan, keep this up and you're gonna end up breaking the door someday."

"Nice kitty costume, Rin-chan." Nagisa commented, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm a wolf-man! And Gou is Red Riding Hood; I thought it was obvious."

"**_I think Ran did a better job at being a werewolf than you, Rin._**"

"At least I'm not the one dressed up as a fish." Rin retorts.

"Onii-chan, don't be fucking rude!" Gou scolded her brother as she hit him upside the head with her basket, "I think your costume is gorgeous, Haruka."

"**_Thank you._**"

"Our mom made it; she made all of our costumes." Ren explained.

"Wow, Mako-chan, you have such an awesome mom. Maybe I should ask your mom to make me a Halloween costume next year." Nagisa said.

"Makoto!"

A pink blur whizzed by and Makoto suddenly felt someone's body pressed against him tightly; nearly knocking him to the ground. The strong, overly sweet scent of bubblegum and cotton candy already clued him in on who it was. "Hey, Kisumi."

"Wow, don't you look rather dashing tonight? Your costume is great!"

Makoto laughs nervously; blushing a little, "Thanks. I would say the same to you, but..."

"I'm a pirate, in case you were wondering." Kisumi said. "Hayato is one too."

"Oh, how cute!"

"Who? Me or Hayato?"

Meanwhile, Haruka couldn't keep himself from looking away from the pair, but the more he did, the more this growing of feeling of rage bubbled up inside him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Kisumi and Makoto having a nice long conversation. Kisumi would occasionally smile flirtatiously and bat his eyelashes as if Makoto would actually get the hint from his advances. It quickly escalated to touching as they went on. Kisumi would spare a glance at Haruka with a smug look on his face; adding fuel to the fire.

The twins had run off to play with Hayato and Nagisa was probably making out with Rei somewhere. Sighing, Haruka pushed himself to the far corner of the shop with the help of a table. He reached up and stole a frosted sugar cookie from the snack table; nibbling on it as he watched the party from afar and internally regretting his decision. But at least it was probably better than what Manami had in mind for him.

"H-hello."

Haruka looked up to see a black-cloaked figure towering over him, "So you're hiding at the snack table too, huh?" He pulls down the hood, revealing a head of silvery-grey hair.

"_Pretty much, yeah._" Haruka wrote. "_I'm just here to guard the candy, I suppose._"

Aiichiro laughs, "I'm not much of a party person either, but Momo-kun just had to drag me here."

"_But since Rin's here, I guess you're okay with that."_

They look over at the man in question, who was currently being attacked by Ren and Hayato. "Don't worry, Little Red, we'll save you from the big bad wolf!" Ren exclaimed, gently hitting Rin with a plastic samurai sword.

"Oh no, please hurry before he eats me and my grandmother!" Gou said with a laugh.

Aiichiro chuckled as he watched the scene, "Well, they seem to be having fun."

_"You should go talk to him._"

The grey-haired boy's face began to flush, "Eh?! But..."

"_You'll be fine. Go on._"

"Well, if you say so, I guess I'll give it a shot." Aiichiro said nervously.

"_Good luck :)_"

Aiichiro nodded and slowly made his way towards the group; Haruka watching him as he went. Haruka hoped things would go well with them. He was getting kinda tired of waiting for the both of them to pull their heads out of their asses.

"Hey, Mermaid Man."

Haruka glanced up to see who it was; frowning when he saw it was Kisumi. "_Hey, Bubblegum Bitch._" he said, "_What do you want?_"

Kisumi held his hands up defensively, "Whoa there, no need to get all nasty."

"_Unless you have a good reason to talk to me, get out of my sight._"

"Jeez, are you that pissy about me taking Makoto away from you?" Kisumi asked.

"_Who said anything about Makoto?_"

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"_What is there to talk about? You're just here to rub it in my face, aren't you?_"

"What? No! Makoto and I aren't really a thing." Kisumi confessed.

"_What?_"

"It was all an act. Nagisa and Rin were in on it. We know Makoto means a lot to you, so we thought we could use him to maybe help you get out of the marriage with Manami." Kisumi explained, "I guess it kinda worked; you've been looking like you want to brutally murder me for the past month and a half. You were jealous, weren't you?"

"_Not really._" Haruka wrote, hiding his face behind the whiteboard.

"Manami found out about the whole thing really quickly, but I assume she never told you about it?"

Haruka shook his head in response.

"But rest assured, I have no romantic feelings for Makoto in any way. We're just friends." Kisumi held out his hand to Haruka, "So, are we cool?"

Haruka shrugged and took Kisumi's hand to shake.

"_I wish I could get out of this whole thing; I really do. But since I can't speak, my parents won't really care about what I want._" Haruka said, "_But you know, I probably wouldn't mind marrying Manami._"

Kisumi's eyes widened in surprise, "Haru, are you even listening to yourself right now? What are you saying?"

"_You heard me. I said I would be okay with marrying her. But, if it's going to make Makoto sad, then I don't want to._"

"Haru? Where are you?" He heard Makoto's voice call out.

Haruka took a piece of candy and threw it at Makoto's head. Makoto turns toward the direction the candy came from, "Oh, there you are!"

"The twins are starting to get exhausted; do you think we should go home now?"

"_**Yeah, good idea.**_"

"Well, I'll see you two later then?" Kisumi said.

"_Yeah, see you._"

* * *

"Ran, you have so many Skittles. Can't I have some?" Ren asked.

"Not unless you give me some of your M&amp;Ms."

"I'll give you a candy bar for the Skittles."

"I don't want your stupid candy bar!" Ran replied with a huff.

Makoto sighed, "They're at it again."

Haruka took his candy bucket and dumped it into each of the twins' candy piles. "Thank you, Haru-chan!"

"Hey, don't eat any candy before bed, okay? It's not good for you, so wait until tomorrow." Mrs. Tachibana said.

"Awwww." Ren and Ran groaned in unison.

"So I guess you and Kisumi are on good terms now?" Makoto asked.

"**_I guess so._**"

"I'm sorry about this whole thing, Haru."

"**_No, no need to apologize._**" Haruka said, "**_I guess I was a bit envious when I saw you two together._**"

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Haruka yawned, "**_Nothing, forget about it._**"

* * *

"Honey, doesn't seem too quiet all of a sudden?" Mrs. Tachibana asked her husband.

"Now that you mention it..."

They peek into the living room; they see candy scattered all over the floor and in the middle of it, Makoto, Haruka, and the twins were huddled close together; all of them fast asleep.

Mrs. Tachibana couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my."

* * *

**I have a poll up on my profile regarding this story, so if you can spare a few seconds to vote, that'd be great.**

**And yea, this whole chapter is pretty much a Halloween special. If you guys have seen the official Halloween Free! art, their costumes are pretty much exactly the same (except Haru's, because I thought a merman was more fitting for him XD)**

**and I imagine Kisumi's pirate costume to be like aku-usagi's design **

**33\. media. tumblr. c-o-m /3ecf0e08ac3fb2432b962d0894aaaaf2/tumblr_nbwittQ0ei1qgiatco7_r1_1280. jpg**

**Remember guys: have fun, stay safe, scare little children and steal their candy, ****and as always,**

**Stay Spoopy ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look at that booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**show me the booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**gimme that booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**i want the booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, guess what day it is next Friday?"

Haruka shrugged, "**_November 17th? What's so special about that day?_**"

"Oh my god, Haru-chan, you're horrible!"

"**_Is it some special holiday that you made up and I don't know about?_**" Haruka asked.

"It's Mako-chan's birthday, you dolt!" Nagisa exclaimed, "How could you not know that? And you call yourself Mako-chan's friend!"

"**_He never told me. And I never asked._**"

"Well, anyway, his family is planning a huge surprise party and we're all helping out, so are you in?"

"**_Sure, why not?_**" Haruka replied.

"Okay, but you can't breathe a word of this to Mako-chan." Nagisa whispered.

"**_Well, it's called a surprise party for a reason, isn't it? Don't worry, I won't tell; not like I can anyway._**"

* * *

A few days later, Haruka found himself at the lounge of his old swim club; along with Nagisa, Kisumi, Rin, and Rei.

"Now, I believe you all know why we called you here today..." Kisumi began, "We're here to-"

"We're gonna throw Mako-chan the best birthday party in the history of ever!" Nagisa cut in.

"Hey, don't interrupt me, Jackass!"

Rin groaned, "Can you guys cut to the chase already?"

"Anyway, here's the plan; we have a lot to do and only a week to do it all." Kisumi explained.

"So everyone will be in charge of something. Kisu-chan and I will take care of the decorations and whatnot, Rin-chan and Rei-chan will distract Mako-chan for the week, and Haru-chan will be in charge of the cake since he's the only one here that can actually cook."

"And don't forget presents." Kisumi added, "Presents are a must. And actually put some thought into it, please."

"**_Alright, alright, we got it._**"

"In that case, let's get to work, boys!" Nagisa yells, throwing his fist in the air.

* * *

"Haru, what do you think Makoto would like?" Rin asked, as he and Haruka were roaming around the mall.

"**_He likes chocolate and cats._**" Haruka replied, "**_Or something orca related maybe._**"

"Well, jeez, that helps a lot."

"**_Hey, do you think Makoto would like a handmade gift?_**"

Rin shrugged, "How the fuck would I know? You know him better than me."

Before he finished that sentence, Haruka had left his side for an arts and crafts store. Groaning, Rin quickly followed him in. He finds Haruka in the yarn aisle, closely inspecting two balls of white yarn.

"**_Which feels softer to you?_**" Haruka asked, holding up the yarn for Rin to see.

Rin looks a little confused, but touches the yarn anyway and picks one, "Since when do you knit?"

"**_My grandma taught me a few things._**" Haruka replied.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Rin says, rolling his eyes.

Haruka ignores him and goes to browse the cake decorating supplies. After Haruka had paid for his items, Rin still had no ideas for a present, so he just ended up wanting to wander through all the stores for ideas; much to Haruka's chagrin. God knows how long Rin had been looking around, but after a while, Haruka wanted to drop to the floor and just lie there. He swears Rin is doing this on purpose.

He was about to collapse in the middle of the electronics store until he heard Rin calling for him.

"You said Makoto likes cats, right?"

Haruka nodded in reponse, "**_Yeah, why?_**"

"Do you think he'll like these?" Rin asked as he held up a pair of sleek-looking headphones. They were black accented with green LED lights and they had cat ears attached to them. "Apparently the cat ears are speakers, so you can switch between listening to music privately and blasting it so everyone can hear. Sounds cool, right?"

"**_It does._**"

"And I remember he mentioned that his last pair of earbuds died, so it's perfect!" Rin flips the box over to look at the price tag, "16,035 yen?!" He groaned in disappointment, "Never mind..."

"**_Did you not see that?_**" Haruka pointed to the sign hanging on the window of the store, "**_Everything's on sale, so they're probably about 12_****_,__329 yen._**"

"I guess that's not so bad." The red-haired man sighed with relief, "I'll get this for him, then."

"**_Yeah, can you hurry up? My feet are starting to hurt._**"

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur to Haruka. He stayed up late nights to knit Makoto's gift and at the same time, everyone came running to him for advice, because apparently he was the one that knew Makoto the best.

There were two days left. Haruka had finally finished the gift and it was neatly wrapped in shiny blue paper with white polka dots. He was now staring at the screen of his dying, beat-up, dinosaur edition laptop; looking up chocolate cake recipes. He couldn't decide what Makoto would like. Chocolate peanut butter cake? No, someone might have a nut allergy. Chocolate mint, maybe? Might be more fitting for the holidays.

Finally, after hours of searching, Haruka found something he thinks Makoto would like. A chocolate fudge cake with white chocolate buttercream frosting. He wrote down the recipe and hurried to the grocery store.

He spent the entire next day baking. Next thing he knew, his kitchen was covered in flour and sugar and he got cuts and blisters all over his hands somehow, but he knew that the end result will be worth it.

Just when he was decorating the cake, he hears his front door opening, "Ruka-chan!"

He swore he had a mini heart attack, nearly messing up the words he was piping on the cake. How did Manami get into his house? Oh yeah...his parents gave him the key to his house and now she's been barging in here like she lives here.

Sighing, Haruka pretends to not notice she was there and continue with the cake. Though, that was short-lived when he suddenly felt Manami jump onto him, "Wow, that looks good!" she said, reaching for a taste.

Haruka quickly swatted her hand away and mouthed "No". No way he was letting her ruin his hard work.

Manami put on her signature cutesy pout as if it was gonna make Haruka change his mind, "But, Ruka-chaaaaan, can't I just have a little taste?"

Haruka reaches for his whiteboard, "_No, because it's for Makoto's birthday tomorrow._"

"Oh, that's too bad..."

Haruka tilted his head slightly, "_What's too bad?_"

"That's what I came to tell you about. My dad it throwing us an engagement party tomorrow." Manami said.

In that moment, Haruka could feel his face slowly draining. This was probably the only time he could celebrate Makoto's birthday, but now he can't even do just that, it seems. Manami seemed to interpret that as something else, though.

"You seem nervous. Don't worry my dad will love you! And my friends still haven't met you yet, so it'll be fun." Manami explained, "And my dad hired a sign language translator, it that's what you're worried about."

'_Yeah, that does not make the situation any better._' Haruka thought.

"It's too bad we have to miss out on Makoto-kun's birthday, but we can always wish him a happy belated birthday, right?" Manami said, seeming slightly disappointed.

Haruka simply sighed and nodded in response.

Manami kisses Haruka softly on the cheek, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

As he watched her leave, Haruka thought he saw her smirking to herself.

* * *

Haruka shows up at the Tachibana house at noon the next day with the cake and his present. The others were already there, making last minute preparations.

"Oh, Haru-chan, you look...nice." Nagisa said, eyeing Haruka's tuxedo and slicked back hair, "But this isn't a formal event, you don't need to dress up."

"**_I know. But I'm going to have to miss out, so..._**"

"Eh!? Why?"

"**_Some stupid engagement party Manami's forcing me to go to._**"

"But can't you just ditch? You've done it so many times before." Nagisa replied, "And besides, don't you hate formal events anyway?"

"**_Yea, but my parents are gonna be there and they're expecting me to show up, so I don't really have much of a choice._**"

"Oh...in that case, I'll wish Mako-chan a happy birthday for you." Nagisa said with disappointment, "Thanks for the cake."

"**_I'm sorry._**"

* * *

Makoto stood on the front porch of the house. His mother had called him, saying it was something urgent and he rushed to Iwatobi as quickly as he could. Hesitantly, he gently pushes the doorbell and waits for an answer.

No one.

He tried again.

Still no one.

Fearing the worst case scenario, he attempted to open the door, which to his surprise, was unlocked. It was unsettlingly quiet when he entered the house. It was kinda creepy.

"Hello?" He called out. He could hear his voice echoing throughout the house, "Mom? Dad? Ren? Ran?"

Using the walls to guide him, Makoto found his way to the living room. Then suddenly-

"SURPRISE!"

Makoto let out a shriek as he heard noisemakers blaring and confetti poppers exploding.

"Sorry! Did we scare you too much?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

The twins ran up to hug their older brother, "Happy birthday, Onii-chan!"

"You guys threw me a surprise party?" Makoto said with a laugh, "You didn't have to."

"Of course we do! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Nagisa replied.

"But still..."

Rin wraps an arm around Makoto's shoulder, "Aww come on, don't be so modest. It's your day and you should spend it however you see fit."

"And since Haru-chan can't make it, I'm sure he would want you to have fun on your birthday."

"Haru can't make it? What happened?" Makoto asked, seemingly worried.

"He had to go to this engagement party that Manami-chan's family is throwing." Nagisa explained, "Conveniently, they decide to have it on your birthday."

"Oh...well, I hope he's enjoying himself there."

* * *

Haruka has made a terrible mistake.

He didn't really know what he was expecting from Manami, but as her family runs a rather large company, it's really not much of a surprise to him. They seemed well off enough to live in such a large estate. His parent's place wasn't that bad either, but it just never felt like home to him.

As for the party itself...it was a bit over the top in Haruka's opinion. Social events were horrible enough. Extravagant formal social events? Even worse.

It's only been three hours and he has had to endure judgmental stares from Manami's relatives and friends and nearly all of them asking, "Why doesn't he talk?" Did they not see the translator following him around everywhere?

His translator was a nice lady, at least. She was probably the only decent person in the room. Other than the butler. He was pretty cool for an old man.

He has yet to meet Manami's father, though. Apparently he was running late due to a business meeting. It was understandable, though Haruka wonders what kind of host shows up three hours late to his own party?

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get down to business!"

"To defeat the huns?" Nagisa asked jokingly.

Kisumi just blinks at him, looking absolutely done, "Nagisa...NO."

The first thing they did: karaoke. Nagisa had brought over a little old karaoke machine and they all spent about three hours loudly singing off-key. Most of them weren't really bad singers, though, especially Rin.

"Rin-chan, why do you sing like you're seducing someone?"

"I do not!"

"Onii-chan, why don't you sing?" Ren asked, offering the mic to Makoto.

Makoto laughs nervously, "I don't think I'd sound as good as you guys."

"Aww come on, Makoto, it's your birthday; there's no point if you're not participating." Kisumi said. "It'll be fun."

"Well, okay..."

"Ooh! This thing has a few OLDCODEX songs. It's your favorite band, isn't it?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto's face immediately lit up, "Yes!"

Nagisa scrolls through the menu and selects a song. Makoto's excitement spiked up as soon as he heard the song start up. He knew all the lyrics by heart.

"The things I couldn't give up on

were like a crystallized forms of my triumphs;

If I can just learn to face the end with a smile,

I'll never make the wrong choice again.

From this perfectly clear place,

I finally began noticing the shadows of the birds above;

I feel like at least one thought

will be able to change into a clear memory.

Now that we no longer allow ourselves to stop,

our respective doors will fly right open!

The present is brushed by a dry wind as sunlight leaps into our eyes.

Stay cool

He'll be fine, I'll be alright too

You can always come back home

When standing up to the eternal fame

Don't be afraid to go, holding you close."

Makoto was really getting into it; singing with as much passion as he could put into it. He sort of forgot that people were watching.

"So how was that?" Makoto asked when the song was over.

All he heard was silence. Makoto was beginning to take that as a bad thing, but what he didn't know is that everyone was staring at him, jaws dropping.

Finally, Nagisa spoke up, "DAMN SON."

"Was it bad?"

"Hell no! It was faaaar from bad, man." Nagisa replied.

"Sorry, we were just surprised." Kisumi said, "We didn't know how well you could actually pull that song off. It was amazing!"

* * *

7:30

Maybe if he prays hard enough, he can make the hands of the clock go faster. Haruka sighs and goes back to picking at his food with a fork. He didn't feel like actually eating it, though; it was awfully bland. He glances over to his right, watching his parents having a grand old time talking with Manami's father.

Ignoring Manami, who was insistent on following him everywhere he goes, he eavesdrops on the conversation.

"...I can trust that Haruka-kun will take good care of my daughter?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sure he'll be a good husband to her. He just needs a little guidance so he can succeed his father in running the company properly." Mrs. Nanase replied.

What? Haruka never agreed to this.

"I'm afraid his late grandmother had been too carefree in raising him. Now he's wasting his time pursuing art and that silly swimming hobby of his. We knew we shouldn't have left him in her care."

Haruka had a sudden need to destroy everything within a ten mile radius. How fucking dare they badmouth his beloved grandmother like that? She raised him better then his parents ever could.

He feels a tap on his shoulder. It was his translator, Miho Amakata he thinks her name was. "Are you alright?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"**_No, I'm not okay._**"

"Want to talk about it?"

Haruka hesitates for a moment. He wasn't one for pouring out all of his feelings to a complete stranger, but there was something about her that made him feel like he could trust her. She was the only one here that could actually understand him.

"**_I'm just tired...Just when I thought I could be free, I suddenly have my future planned out for me. I thought I would be okay with it at first, but...now, I know that I'm eventually going to have to leave behind everyone I care about and the life I've grown so comfortable with and I honestly don't know what to do anymore._**" Haruka said, "**_And if this ended up hurting him, I don't think I would be able live with myself._**"

"By him, you mean...?"

"**_Someone very important to me._**" Haruka replied.

"He must be quite a guy. What's he like?"

Maybe he was saying too much, but whatever. He needed to vent anyway. "_**Well, he's kind, gentle, and a bit awkward, but he tries. He's always putting others before himself. And he has the sweetest smile; I just have this warm feeling every time I'm with him.**_"

"Ah, it sounds to me like you might have some certain feelings towards this person." Miss Amakata said. "As Francois Mauriac once said, 'To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others.'"

Haruka tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'm a literature professor and I tend to quote things out of the blue." Miss Amakata laughs sheepishly, "Being a sign language translator is just a side job because honestly, college professors don't get paid well enough, it seems."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Manami cuts into the conversation.

"Oh...uhmm..." Miss Amakata glances at Haruka nervously.

"**_Lie to her._**" he signed, "**_Please._**"

Miss Amakata nodded and came up with something outrageous at the top of her head. Manami seemed to buy it, though. Haruka mentally thanked Miss Amakata. He liked her already. She knew what's up.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Makoto!" Everyone cheered as Makoto's mother placed the cake on the table. Haruka had decorated the top with blue sugar to imitate water and a little orca made entirely of chocolate, surrounded by gummy fish.

When Makoto got to actually eat the cake, he absolutely loved it and couldn't get over how good it was. It was Haruka's cooking, after all.

Then came the presents. Makoto liked to play a little game in which he has to guess what the gift was.

The first was from Nagisa. It felt soft through the wrapping and as he tore at the paper, he noticed that it felt a little fuzzy too. "Okay, I think this is some sort of clothing."

"You're getting there." Nagisa said.

Makoto unfolds the cloth and touches it some more, locating where the sleeves and neck were. He also found a hood, a zipper in the front, and some pieces of fabric sewed onto the back. "Okay Nagisa, I give up. What is it?"

"It's a kigurumi! An orca one."

"Oh! How cute. Thank you, Nagisa!" Makoto replied.

"Is it just me or is Nagisa getting really uncreative with his gifts?" Rin asked.

"Oh shut up, Rin-chan. I bet your gift isn't any better."

Rin places a box wrapped in shiny red paper in Makoto's lap, "Fight me, Nagisa."

"Hey, hey, no need to fight."

Makoto shakes the box lightly, hoping it would give him a clue on what it was. He gets rid of the wrapping paper and starts feeling the box to try and find a way to open it, which he eventually does. He lifts the item out of the packaging, "Hmm...are these headphones?"

"Yep! No more shitty earbuds dying on you."

"That's great, thank you!" Makoto suddenly feels something at the top, "What are these pointy things though?"

"They're cat ear speakers. There's a switch somewhere the lets you switch between the headphones and speakers." Rin explained.

"Wow, that is so cool!"

Rei's gift was up next. It was a CD of marine animal sounds, in case Makoto needed some sort of stress relief. Kisumi got him a big, round cat plushie, which was grey and white with black stripes. "Great, now Ori-chan won't be lonely!"

"Ori-chan?" Kisumi asked.

"An orca plushie Haru got me when we went to the aquarium together. I kinda gave it a name." Makoto explained, laughing sheepishly.

"And speaking of Haru-chan..." Nagisa hands Makoto the blue and white polka-dotted package. "His gift is last."

Makoto unwrapped the gift. It felt soft, but it was different than Nagisa's kigurumi and it was a lot smaller. "Is this a hat?"

"It seems like it." Nagisa said, "How cute; it has cat ears too!"

Kisumi raised an eyebrow, "You're getting an awful lot of cat related things."

"So this is what Haru spent the week working on?" Rin asked, "It's too damn bad the bastard can't actually show up."

"He took the time to make something for me. I think that's good enough." Makoto replied, a hint of sadness in his tone. "He should be worrying more about his fiancée, not me."

A couple hours after that, everyone started to head home. Makoto made sure to thank everyone and headed back to the train station, a large gift bag and the leftover cake in hand. Rin, however, waited until everyone was gone before running up the stairs to Haruka's house. The lights were off and the door was still locked.

"What the hell? He's still at that party this late?"

Sighing, Rin stood on the front porch for a bit. Suddenly, something in the recycling bin caught his eye. He picked up a scrap of paper from the top of the pile. On it, was a phone number labeled 'Mizuno residence'

Rin smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone, "Yahtzee."

* * *

Haruka doesn't know how much of this he can take. The more time he spent here, the more he felt like suffocating. He glances up at the clock, praying that maybe he could make it in time. But judging from the amount of people still dancing the night away, it seems that the party isn't letting up anytime soon.

Manami suddenly grabs on to Haruka's arm, "Ruka-chan, you wanna dance with me?"

Haruka shook his head no, hoping she'd leave him alone.

"Why not? It'll be fun, come on!" Manami said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

She grabbed onto his hand and guided the other one around her waist. Manami tried multiple times to move in time with the music, but with Haruka's lack of dancing experience, it just ended up looking like awkward shuffling.

About ten minutes of almost tripping over his own feet later, Haruka glances up at the clock again, now internally begging to whatever god that was listening that he can get out of this stupid party and celebrate Makoto's birthday like he was supposed to.

Extremely caught up in his thoughts, Haruka slips on the shiny marble floor and sends both him and Manami tumbling to the ground. Haruka manages to break his fall and not crush Manami under his weight, but then slowly realized he probably shouldn't have done that. Because now he's in a very compromising position. And everyone's staring. Well, shit.

He quickly gets up and ran out of the room, face red with embarrassment and now internally screaming. He didn't know where he was going. It just seemed like an endless maze of hallways. He eventually gave up and just shrunk back onto the wall.

'_I wonder how Makoto is doing._' He thought, staring out the window. He notices dark clouds rolling in outside, hiding the moon and stars behind them. '_I bet he's having fun without me._'

He suddenly feels someone tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. He sighed in relief when he turned around and saw the butler.

"Pardon me, Haruka-sama, but there's a phone call for you. From a Rin Matsuoka."

Haruka nodded and he was shown the way to the telephone.

"Haru, are you there?" Rin asks on the other end.

Haruka taps the receiver once, meaning "Yes."

An audible sigh from Rin, "I'm gonna put this bluntly..." There was a long pause. "HARUKA FUCKING NANASE IF YOU DON'T AT LEAST WISH MAKOTO A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY MIDNIGHT I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON AND SCOOP YOUR GUTS OUT WITH IT I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD."

And with that, the line went dead.

As he put the receiver back in its place, he looks up at the clock for probably the millionth time. It was 11:00. They were about five miles outside of the city. He could probably make it; if he ran without stopping. He hesitates, listening to the sound the party still going on in the other room...

Ah, fuck it.

He quickly looks around for an exit. He would have to go through the ballroom to get to the front door, so trying to sneak out through there is not an option. He tries a nearby window. The drop isn't that high, he noticed. He reached for the latches and pried the window open. Making sure no one was watching, Haruka leaped out of the window; landing on the grassy lawn below.

He climbed over the gates and then he makes a run for it. He should've done this sooner.

Haruka was so focused on getting to Makoto in time, he didn't notice that it was suddenly pouring rain, but when he did, he still kept going. Even when his lungs were beginning to burn and his legs aching, that still didn't stop him.

When he finally found himself in front of Makoto's apartment, he bangs on the door loudly. He stood outside, breathing heavily and shivering cold in a now soaking wet, mud covered tuxedo. He didn't have to suffer for long, because soon, he hears the lock click from the other side of the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"**_What time is it?_**"

"Uhm...11:30 I think." Makoto replied, "Are you okay?"

"**_I'm fine._**" His body seemed to say otherwise as his legs gave out, collapsing into Makoto's arms.

"Whoa! That is obviously not okay. What happened?" Makoto asked, steadying Haruka on his feet.

"**_I snuck out and ran here. Five miles._**"

"You ran five miles straight?! Oh my god, Haru, in the pouring rain, at that. You're soaking wet!" Makoto said in disbelief, "Quickly, come inside."

He sends Haruka to the bathroom with a change of clothes and tells him to take a hot shower. It took him quite a while, trying to scrub all the gel out of his hair. Afterwards, Haruka curls up on the couch; wrapped up in a blanket that Makoto gave him.

"Are you warm enough now?"

"**_Yes, thank you._**"

"So how was the party?" Makoto asked as he dried off Haruka's hair with a towel.

"..."

"I take it you don't wanna talk about it?"

Haruka changes the subject, "**_How was your birthday?_**"

"Oh, it was a lot of fun!" Makoto answered.

"**_Did you like your presents?_**"

"Yeah! They were all great." Makoto said, "I really liked the hat you knitted for me. It's really soft and fluffy and cat ears were a nice touch. Thank you."

"**_It seems you had more fun than me._**"

"Oh and the cake you made was really good. There's still a lot left if you want some."

"**_Sure._**"

When Makoto brought the leftover cake, Haruka realizes that he probably made too much, but Makoto didn't seem to have a problem with it. Haruka honestly wasn't too fond of sweets, so he let Makoto have a majority of it, which resulted in a really bad stomachache and Haruka having to carry him to bed.

"**_I told you eating all that cake in one go was a bad idea._**"

"But it was so good." Makoto whines.

"**_But now look at you. You can barely move._**"

"Eh, it was worth it."

"**_Whatever, it's your birthday. Do what you want._**" There was a long pause, "**_I'm so sorry._**"

"For what?"

"**_For abandoning you. Especially on your birthday._**"

Makoto shook his head, "It's fine. You had more important things to attend to."

"**_But you're more important to me._**"

Makoto felt a blush slowly creeping up his face and lifted his hands up to cover it. Only to have the sudden movement upset his stomach even more, "Ow ow ow owww."

Haruka let out a small, breathy laugh and slipped a hand under Makoto's shirt, gently rubbing his belly, "**_Better?_**"

"Mmm, much." Makoto said, sighing contentedly.

He suddenly felt something heavy rest on his chest, "Haru, what are you doing?"

"**_Shut up, I'm still cold._**"

"But..." Makoto lets out another sigh, "I guess can't be helped."

Haruka snuggles a bit closer, "**_Thank you._**"

They lie there for a while, not saying anything to each other. Instead, they just found comfort in each other's warmth. Haruka looks over at the clock on the night stand, the bright red numbers reading "11:59"

"**_Hey, Makoto._**"

"Hmm? Yes, Haru?"

"**_Happy birthday...and thank you._**"

"For what?"

Haruka lets out a small yawn, "**_Thank you for being born._**"

* * *

**5000+ word chapter. You better be satisfied, my children.**

**Axent Wear headphones are the most badass shit on this earth. I would order them, but they're so damn expensive ; 7 ;**

**12,329 yen= about 115 dollars**

**16,035 yen = about 150 dollars**

**Gather around, children. Let me obnoxiously tell you a story of my personal life that you probably won't give a flying fuck about: Okay, so the other day I saw the cops outside my house. I thought nothing of it, then I go into my room and look out window to the backyard. Turns out my cousin crashed the car into the neighbors fence. And as I was watching this, I was like**

**"Wow, the new grand theft auto game looks great."**


	14. Chapter 14

**So due to some peer pressure from certain friends of mine, I may or may not have joined my school's anime trash club. Which surprisingly, was not full of weeaboos. But the one friend that begged me to join didn't turn up in the end and I'm like**

***demon voice* "Bitch, you left me for dead."**

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous, Haruka..."

Haruka tried to tune her out by staring at the steam rising from his teacup. His mother had come to lecture him again. Great.

"You were supposed to make a good impression and you go off to god knows where. How could you humiliate your fiancée like that? What could be so important that you have to to this to her?"

Haruka just scoffed in response. She cares more about his fiancée and the future of the company then her actual child. That's really shallow and sad. It's almost laughable.

He suddenly stood up and headed towards the front door, "Haruka! I wasn't done talking to you!"

Haruka ignores her as he slipped on his sneakers. He just had to leave. Even in his own home, his parents had managed to make him feel unwelcome with their constant presence there.

Walking into the chilly, late November air, he manages to catch the train to the city. He sees the nearly bare trees have been decorated by colorful christmas lights, many stores advertising holiday sales, children ogling the window display at the toy store.

Even the coffee shop was really festive. Paper snowflakes and shiny ornaments hung from the ceiling, snowmen and candy cane stickers decorated the walls and there was even a tiny christmas tree in the corner.

Nagisa was there to greet him, as always. "Can I get you anything?"

"**_Green tea, please._**"

Nagisa nodded, "Alright."

Haruka pays for the drink and Nagisa comes back with his drink and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on the top, sprinkled with crushed candy cane. "**_I didn't order a hot chocolate...?_**"

"I know, but Mako-chan called me and told me he got sick. Peppermint hot chocolate is his favorite, but we only sell it during the holiday season. I figured it might cheer him up a bit, so can you bring it to him?"

Haruka nodded and thanked Nagisa. He immediately heads over to Makoto's apartment. Balancing the two drinks in his arm, he knocks on the door. A few moments pass before Makoto answers the door. He had a surgical mask over the lower half of his face, flushed cheeks, and deep bags under his eyes. The poor guy just looked miserable.

Then Haruka noticed what Makoto was wearing. The orca kigurumi that Nagisa gave him. "**_You're actually wearing that thing?_**"

Makoto sniffled, "What? It's warm and cozy. Does it look weird?"

"**_No, not at all. It's cute, actually._**"

The warmth seeping through his jacket reminded him of what he originally came here for. "**_Here._**" He said, handing the cup to Makoto.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"**_Peppermint hot chocolate. Nagisa told me to give it to you._**"

Makoto's face immediately lit up, "Thank you. Though, it's too bad I can't enjoy it to the fullest because of this cold."

"**_May I come in?_**"

"But...I don't want you to catch my cold, Haru."

"**_I have a strong immune system, I'll be fine._**" Haruka said as he let himself inside. He felt a chill go up his spine as soon as he entered, "**_Why is it so cold in here?_**"

"The heater broke down in the building." Makoto answered.

"**_Have you eaten anything yet?_**"

Makoto shook his head. "I couldn't keep anything down."

"**_Alright, why don't you go back to bed and then I'll make you something._**"

Makoto nodded, "Okay."

Haruka busies himself in the kitchen. Ingredients were a lot more limited than the last time he came here. It's been a while. But at least he was able to find rice, which was the only thing he needed. He boils a pot of rice with a lot of water until it turns thick and soupy. When he goes to bring a bowl of the rice porridge to Makoto, he finds him buried under several layers of blankets. Haruka thought it was cute.

"_**Hey, food's ready.**_"

Makoto emerges from the pile of blankets, pulling himself up to a sitting position. "Thanks, Haru."

"**_Careful, it's hot._**" Haruka said, placing the bowl on Makoto's lap, "**_I know it's really bland, but it's easy on your stomach._**"

Makoto laughed, "It's okay, it's not like I can taste much of anything anyway."

He downs the porridge quickly and Haruka gets him to take his medicine, though, Makoto was being a bit difficult and it took a bit of coaxing.

"**_See? That wasn't so bad, was it?_**"

"Bleh..."

Haruka rolled his eyes, "_**Stop being a baby; **_**_at least you'll be feeling better sooner. Now get some rest, okay?_**"

Makoto nodded and burrowed under the blankets again, "Hey, Haru."

"**_Yes?_**"

"When I get better, I want to take a walk in the park, just the two of us." He let out a yawn and his eyelids fluttered sleepily, "And maybe we can go ice-skating together."

"**_Okay, I'll take you sometime, but right now, just go to sleep._**" Haruka said, gently running his fingers through Makoto's hair.

"Mmm, okay. Goodnight, Haru."

"**_Goodnight._**" Haruka replied, gently pressing a kiss on Makoto's forehead.

Makoto was too exhausted to notice it, but he suddenly felt warmth slowly flood through his body. He didn't feel cold anymore, even in the frigidity of his apartment and it was oddly comforting. He let out another yawn as he felt his eyelids grow heavy and eventually, he dozed right off to sleep.

* * *

Makoto wakes up hours later, noticing he feels a little bit better than before he went to sleep. He prepares to get out of bed, but a heavy weight on his lap prevented him from doing so. He hears soft snoring fill the room.

Makoto smiles fondly as he reached for Haruka's head, patting his head softly. He feels Haruka stir a bit at the touch before going back to being completely still. Then Makoto noticed that his hand felt unusually warm, like something was gripping it tightly. It didn't take long for Makoto to realize that 'something' was Haruka's hand.

He swore he could hear his heart pound against his chest. It's been doing that a lot lately. Mostly whenever Haruka was around. Makoto was confused at first. Doesn't this kind of thing usually happen when you're in love with someone? He can't possibly be in love, especially with Haruka, of all people. Even if he was, there's no way it would work out between them. Haruka has a fiancée, for one thing. Even now, Makoto still didn't harbor any resentment towards Manami, but now he couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her. But at the same time, he knew she could do a lot more for Haruka than he ever could.

As time went by, Makoto couldn't keep these feelings at bay, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he'll get over it. In the end, he had to come to terms with them, knowing that they will never be requited.

Makoto wraps his fingers tightly around Haruka's hand, biting back tears threatening to fall, "I'm sorry, Haru."

* * *

Haruka had successfully nursed Makoto back to health over the next few days. Before they knew it, they found themselves going about their daily routine. For some reason, though, Haruka noticed that Makoto was acting a bit distant lately. Though whenever Haruka asked if he was okay, Makoto would just brush him off and say that he was fine. Haruka wonders if Makoto was aware that he was a terrible liar.

"Guuuuysss!" Nagisa cried, "I need your help!"

"**_What is it this time?_**"

Nagisa holds a catalog of semi-formal wear in front of Haruka's face, "Which of these do you think Rei-chan would like?"

"**_What is this for? If you don't mind me asking._**"

"For the Winter Ball, what else?"

"**Isn't that in two weeks?**"

"I need to be prepared, okay?" Nagisa said, "I want this night to be perfect!"

Haruka just shrugged in response, "**_Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's just a stupid community event._**"

"You're no fun, Haru-chan." Nagisa pouts, "Sometimes I question why I'm friends with you."

* * *

Manami wasn't liking this.

Haruka wasn't spending as much time with her as he should. Now she knew why.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched Haruka smiling as Makoto was rambling on about god knows what. Haruka's smile was cute, she had to admit, but she felt anger boiling over knowing that it wasn't for her.

She honestly liked Makoto. She really did. She just didn't think he would be getting closer to Haruka more than she would've liked.

Manami didn't understand. What about Makoto made Haruka divert all of his attention to him? She was Haruka's fiancée, for crying out loud. She's the one Haruka should be dedicating all his time to.

Manami never would've thought that a blind man would be such a threat to her and Haruka...

Time to get him out of the way.

Now, how could she do just that...?

* * *

Makoto was alone at the coffee shop today. He was in a really good mood today for some reason. Maybe it was because he was getting really excited about Haruka taking him to ice skate this weekend. Even if he can't exactly consider this a date, just being with Haruka is enough for him.

He senses someone approaching the seat across from him. He winces slightly at the screeching sound of the chair scraping on the floor.

"Sorry, mind if I sit here?"

Makoto immediately recognizes the voice as Manami's, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

They don't say anything for a few moments, before Manami starts up a conversation when the atmosphere became too awkward, "So you and Ruka-chan are really close, I've noticed."

"You think?" Makoto replied, "I haven't known him for very long, though."

"Tell me honestly, what is he to you?"

Makoto laughs nervously at the question, "Uhm...it's a little complicated."

"Okay, let me an easier question. What do you think of him?" Manami asked.

"I think he puts off this cool facade when you first meet him, but he opens up more once you get to know him and he turns out to be really sweet. Even though he doesn't like doing things with a lot of effort, he's actually good at a lot of things and is a very reliable person. I appreciate everything he's done for me."

"Oh...it's too bad Ruka-chan doesn't feel the same way."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"He told me not to tell you this, but I feel like you have a right to know." Manami said, "He...how should I put this? He doesn't exactly...like you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ruka-chan told me that he only hangs out with you because you're blind and he feels sorry for you. He finds it annoying that you rely on him all the time. He even finds having a conversation with you such a chore. Too much effort, he said."

As Makoto let this sink in, he could feel his chest tightening, to the point it was almost suffocating. Everything he and Haruka had been through together...it was all just out of pity?

"You need to get better friends, Makoto-kun."

With that, Manami got up from her seat and left.

A few moments later, Makoto hears the familiar ring of the bell and then footsteps approaching his table. He suddenly feels a hand grab on to his, "**_Hey._**"

"Oh...hey, Haru."

Haruka notices that Makoto wasn't his usual self almost immediately, "**_Is something wrong?_**"

Makoto pauses for a bit, noting the bustling sounds in the coffee shop, "Come with me."

He walks out into the busy streets, Haruka struggling to catch up. Damn Makoto and his ridiculously long legs.

When they got to the park, Haruka grabs onto Makoto's arm, stopping him, "**_Hey! What's with you?_**"

"Stop it."

'_Huh?_'

"If I'm such a bother to you, why don't you just tell me?" Makoto asked.

"**_Makoto, what are you talking about?_**"

"You don't have to feel obligated to be around me if it's just to pity me."

"**_Makoto, I don't-_**"

Suddenly, Makoto slaps Haruka's hand away before he could finish signing that sentence. Haruka just stared at Makoto with wide eyes, confused, hurt. He didn't know which one he was feeling at the moment.

Makoto gasps at the sudden realization of what he just had done. "I'm sorry, Haru!"

Before Haruka could react, Makoto ran. Haruka wanted to go after him, but his legs felt like lead, anchoring him to the spot.

Makoto ran through the crowded street, constantly running into people. He only gave them half-hearted apologies and ignored their irritated remarks. He rushed into his apartment and slammed the door shut. With his back against the door, he slowly slid down to the floor, curling up into a fetal position.

'_Of course, why did I think I could be with Haru? He has Manami. I'm not allowed to._'

Makoto laughs bitterly, running a hand through his hair, "I'm...so stupid."

* * *

Haruka stared up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. He was still trying to process what just happened. What made Makoto think that he felt any pity for him? Did Makoto think he was really that shallow?

It didn't matter. What really bothered him was after Makoto had slapped his hand away, he swore he saw tears well up in his eyes as he ran away. Just thinking about it made Haruka's heartbreak even worse. He threw the sheets over his head and curled up into the smallest ball he could manage.

'_I made Makoto cry. I bet he hates me now..._'

* * *

**Shitty chapter. I apologize. This is a filler chapter, if anything, so I just bullshitted everything.**

**If you have a sudden desire to sacrifice Manami to the skeleton war, good. That's what you're supposed to do. Though tbh, this is kind of a petty thing to have a falling out over, but then again, that one time Makoto did believe that Pangea was still a thing, so I'm pretty sure he'd believe anything. And this was all I can think of :/**

**On a random note, I've been listening to a lot of Lindsey Stirling lately and realized I should've made Makoto a violinist, because that sounds so much cooler. But nooooo, the first thing that I came up with was something really plain, like a literature major. I'm a fucking idiot...**

**Speaking of which, you guys should check out Electric Daisy Violin. It's the tightest shit you'll ever hear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I recommend listening to All About Us by He is We while reading the last few parts of this chapter. I feel like it adds to the mood and trust me, you will cry. A lot. You'll see why.**

**Ohh look at me trying to shove my shitty taste in music down your throats.**

**Hopefully no one sues me for using the lyrics. Seriously, all I have in my bank account is a paper clip and a bag of skittles. I'm broke as shit (actually I'm not, I'm just saving up for Katsucon, so I'm being as frugal as possible with my money)**

**Are song fics still a thing here? Probably not. Only 90s kids remember them.**

* * *

"Makoto and Haru haven't talked in two weeks. I'm getting kinda worried." Kisumi said, "And seeing Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows sitting over there alone just feels so wrong." He points to Makoto sitting alone in the back of the coffee shop. One could practically see the grey gloomy aura surrounding him. He might as well have his own personal rain cloud hovering over his head. It was kind of depressing.

"What exactly happened between them?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows?" Rin shrugs his shoulders, "I tried asking Haru about it, but he won't tell me shit."

"Maybe Mako-chan will tell us something."

"I don't know, guys. He doesn't look like he wants to talk to anyone either." Kisumi said.

Rin gets up from his seat abruptly, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"I just said that wasn't a good idea!"

"No, you said you don't know if he'll talk, which means he might."

Kisumi lets out a groan, but follows Rin to Makoto's table, Nagisa followed suit. It didn't take long for Makoto to notice them.

Rin pulls up a chair and sat down, "Hey."

"Hey." Makoto replied, his voice wobbling slightly.

"You haven't been yourself for a while. Are you okay?" Rin asked.

There was an unsettlingly long pause, "...Can I ask you guys something?"

"What?"

"Are you only friends with me...because you feel sorry for me?"

"What the fu-is this what this is about?" Rin said, "You know damn well that Haru's not like that."

Makoto laughs bitterly, "That's not what Manami-chan said."

"Whoa, back the fuck up for a sec. So you're telling me that Manami told you that Haru's only being your friend out of pity?" Kisumi asked, "And you actually believe that?"

Rin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Makoto, I love you, man, but you are one dense motherfucker."

"Well, even if that's not true, I really have come to depending on him so much. If anything, I'm just a bother to him."

"Now, that I call bullshit." Rin replies, "Haru refused to come out of his house for the past two weeks and I'm pretty damn sure he wouldn't do that if you were really that much of a pain in the ass for him. You don't see this, but every time he's with you, he just seems so content. He's smiling a lot more and he just has this weird little sparkle in his eyes. Sounds a bit cheesy, but seriously, I hadn't seen him like that in YEARS."

"And has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Manami's telling you bullshit about Haru to keep the two of you apart? It's not like she hasn't tried to do it before." Kisumi said.

"Can't say I blame her. Haru would be much happier with her, anyway."

Rin slams his hands on the table in frustration, "Don't give me that shit, Makoto! Why do you think he ditched a stupid engagement party and ran five miles straight to make it in time for your birthday? Why do you think he went out into ocean without a second thought back at that beach trip? He definitely wasn't doing it for shits and giggles."

"Haru-chan really cares about you, Mako-chan, believe me." Nagisa added, "This is just all a misunderstanding, so you should just talk to him and maybe get over this boy melodrama bullshit?"

Makoto sighed, "Alright, but I don't think he'll wanna talk to me, though."

"Oh don't worry, we'll make him." Rin said, "The Winter Ball is coming up, remember?"

* * *

Haruka woke up to the smell of food wafting through his bedroom door. Oh, yeah. After his falling out with Makoto, Manami had been coming over almost everyday for the past two weeks. At first, she had tried to get him to go out, but when he refused, she insisted that she stay at his house. She would do the cooking, cleaning, and various other chores around the house and refused to let Haruka at least help out as if he wasn't competent enough to do them himself. Guess she's practicing to be the perfect wife.

He dragged his feet towards the living room, just as Manami set a plate on the table, "Oh, good morning, Ruka-chan! Did you sleep good?"

Haruka nodded in response and took a seat on one of the cushions. He stared at the plate, frowning in distaste when he saw it was salmon instead of his beloved mackerel.

"You need to eat things other than mackerel, so I brought salmon instead."

Haruka groaned, but took a small bite anyway. It didn't really taste like anything, though. Maybe he'll throw it out later and hope she doesn't notice.

"Ruka-chan, I have a favor to ask of you."

He looks up at her, letting her that he's listening. She seemed unusually nervous, he noticed.

"W-will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" She asked, her faced flushed beet red.

Haruka just blinked at in surprise of the sudden request. He never really cared for it in the first place and he would decline, but then his parents would be on his ass for not tending to her every request like the perfect husband they want him to be.

He thought back to Makoto for a second. There was a sudden sting in his chest as he remembered Makoto's tearful, heartbroken expression. God, he just felt shitty all over again.

"Ruka-chan!" Manami called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. She raised her eyebrow, expecting an answer.

Haruka notices the pen and paper that had been placed in front of him. When did Manami get that?

He sighed, writing down his answer, "_I'll think about it._"

* * *

That answer seemed to be taken as a yes, because a few days later, Manami showed up at his house dressed in a black glittery cocktail dress, a thin jacket to match, and her hair done in an up-do. How is she not cold? It's fucking December!

"Why are you not ready?" She asked.

Haruka frowned at her in annoyance and went to go get his whiteboard. This was starting to get tedious, "_I didn't say I was going._"

"But we haven't been out together in a while so..."

"_Sorry, I'm just not feeling well right now._" Haruka said, "_You can go have fun without me._"

Manami pouts in disappointment, "But there's no point if you're not going with me."

"_Maybe some other time, okay?_"

"Oh alright, I'll just go home then. Feel better soon!"

"_Thank you._"

He shuts the door and then proceeds to go to bed, wrapping himself in blankets like a burrito. He tried to force himself to sleep, but there was too much on his mind. What made him so attracted to Makoto in the first place? He usually so distant and didn't let people in so easily. It was in his name, after all. But why did he open up to Makoto so quickly? Was it because he was blind? Maybe it was out of pity at first. But as they spent more time together, Haruka was able to see past his disability. What he saw now was a lovable dork with a gentle heart and a love for chocolate and cats.

'_How am I gonna apologize to him now?_'

Suddenly he heard his doorbell ringing. He hoped that if he didn't go answer it, that they'd go away soon. But then it began ringing repeatedly non-stop for a few minutes. Haruka groaned and put a pillow over his head. Then the ringing stopped, much to his relief. But then he heard noises coming from downstairs. Internally fearing the worst, he curled up into a ball as if it were an effective defense mechanism.

His bedroom door opened and the lights were flipped on. "Rise and shine, Cinderella, we got a ball to go to!"

Haruka peeked out from under the blankets to see Rin, "**_How did you get into my house?_**"

"You should really lock your back door, Haru. You'll regret it one day." Rin replied, "Now, come on, go get dressed."

Haruka glared at him, "**_I'm not going._**" He pulls the blanket over his head again, only to have Rin rip them off of him.

"Yes, you are. Now, go make yourself look decent." Rin pulls him out of bed and dragged him to the bathroom. He pushed Haruka into the shower, along with a bag of clothes. "Hope they fit."

Haruka rolled his eyes, but took a quick shower anyway. He inspects the clothes in the bag. A light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and a white silk tie. A simple outfit, but it looks brand new. Rin actually went out of his way to buy clothes for him? Haruka makes a mental note to thank him later.

"Damn, you look better in that than I thought."

"**_Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are we going?_**"

* * *

Haruka may or may not be regretting this. When they got to the hotel where the event was held, they were greeted by loud music and a large crowd of people dancing the night away.

'_Ugh, I want to go home._'

"Hey, Haru-chan!" Nagisa came towards him, waving frantically, "I'm glad you could come."

"**_Yeah, I came, can I go home now?_**" Haruka asked.

Nagisa pouted, "Aww Haru-chan, you just got here. Mako-chan's here too, you know."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly when he heard the last sentence, then he hung his head with the sudden wave of guilt he felt. Nagisa and Rin notice this, "You should go talk to him. He's willing to listen now." Nagisa told him, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'll be moral support if you need it."

Suddenly, they heard,

_Make us free na splash kasaneta_

"Aww shit, this is my jam!" Nagisa yells excitedly, and hurried towards the dance floor.

Well, so much for moral support.

"I guess I'm gonna leave you alone too." Rin said, winking at him, "Have fun, Haru."

Great, now his friends have left him for dead. Fucking traitors.

Haruka preferred not to participate in the festivities, so he just stood as close to the wall as possible, near the punch bowl. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his friends have the time of their lives.

"So you're hiding at the punch bowl too, huh?"

Haruka looks up to see Sousuke standing beside him. He just nodded in response. He couldn't help but notice that hint of sadness in Sousuke's eyes as he watched Rin dancing with Aiichiro. Haruka didn't know him that well, but he decided to show some concern. He suddenly grabbed onto Sousuke's hand and wrote on his palm with his finger.

A-R-E-Y-O-U-O-K-A-Y-?

"I'm fine...it's just that..." Sousuke glanced over at Rin again, this time with a sad smile on his face, "Just as long Rin is happy, then I guess it's okay."

Now, Haruka couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that. He was the one that talked Aiichiro to ask Rin out in the first place. He knew how close Rin and Sousuke were, ever since they were kids. But now it seems Sousuke has to let Rin go. It must be painful to do so. Haruka had to give him some respect for that.

After glancing around the room for the millionth time, Haruka notices a door that was wide open. The frigid winter air blew at the sheer white curtains softly. It led outside to a courtyard that has all of its bare trees wrapped in white christmas lights and in the middle of it was a beautiful gazebo. There was only one person in it though.

Makoto.

Haruka gulped nervously as he made his way towards Makoto. He slowly reached a hand out to get his attention. His hand brushed against Makoto's shoulder and he felt him jump a bit. Makoto turned around, smiling at Haruka.

"**_Hi._**" God, this was awkward.

"Hi."

"**_You...look nice._**" Haruka said as he eyed Makoto from head to toe. He was wearing a light green shirt with a black vest, matching black pants and a black tie. He also had his bangs combed back, which Haruka had to admit, looked kinda hot. But now's not the time to be thinking about that.

Makoto laughs sheepishly, "Thanks. Nagisa and Kisumi helped me."

There was a ridiculously long awkward silence. Haruka wasn't sure if he could go through with this. He swallowed his pride and finally said, "**_I'm so sorry._**"

"For what?" Makoto asked. Why is he acting like nothing happened?

"**_Whatever I did to upset you back there. I'm sorry._**"

Makoto shook his head, "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly like that."

Haruka sighed in relief, "**_So you're not mad at me anymore?_**"

"I never was." Makoto smiled softly. Haruka had never realized how much he missed it until he saw it again. He felt his heart racing all of a sudden.

From outside, they could hear the music slowing down, switching to something more softer. Makoto's face lit up when he recognized the song. He grabbed onto Haruka's hand and did a little bow, "May I have this dance?" He said jokingly, kissing the back of Haruka's hand.

Haruka couldn't help but laugh, "**_You're such a dweeb._**" He replied, rolling his eyes, "**_And I can't dance._**" He thought back to the engagement party when he danced with Manami. He got shudders just from remembering it.

"It's okay, you can step on my feet if you need to."

_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down._

_Will you let me lead? You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try. It'll be alright._

Haruka felt his face begin to flush as Makoto gently closed his hand around his own. Makoto's other arm went around his waist, pulling him closer. Makoto lifted him up a bit, so that Haruka's feet were propped up on his own. And then he took the lead, moving slowly in time with the song.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

"**_You're pretty good at this._**" Haruka finger-spelled with the hand Makoto was holding.

"Yea, I had to learn when I was little. For my aunt's wedding." Makoto explained. "You're not pretty bad yourself, though."

Haruka blushed, "_**What are you talking about? I'm terrible.**_"

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's all about us _

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_it's all about us_

Haruka abruptly stops, "**_Hey can I ask you something?_**"

Makoto slowly lets go of Haruka's waist, "Yes?"

"**_What do you really think of my engagement with Manami?_**"

"I'm happy for you, of course. I already told you this." Makoto said.

"**_Liar._**"

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you?_

_Can I hold you close?_

Makoto started trembling nervously. He could practically feel Haruka's eyes boring into him. Nonononono Haruka can't know. Makoto was deathly afraid of what will happen if he found out.

"**_Please, Makoto. Tell me the truth._**"

Makoto sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

He suddenly grabbed Haruka and pulled him close, hiding his face in his shoulder, "I...I don't want you to marry her. I don't want you to leave me, Haru. But I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" Haruka could hear Makoto's voice quivering, like he's about to cry, "You'd be better off with Manami. She can take care of you and hell, I bet she's pretty too. All I do is cling to you all the time and just depend on you so much. It must be bothersome to put up with me."

'_That's not true._' Haruka had wanted to say, but all he could do was gently rub Makoto's back comfortingly.

"If you want to marry her, then I'm not going to stop you. I just want you to be happy..."

The last part of the sentence Makoto said quietly, as if Haruka wasn't meant to hear it, but he did.

"...because I love you."

Haruka's eyes widened as he gently pushed Makoto off his shoulder, "**_Say that again._**" Just to make sure he heard right.

"I-I love you, Haru." Makoto repeated again, tears streaming down his face, "You must think I'm gross, now. Having these kinds of feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"_**Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong.**_"

"But-" Makoto was cut off when he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his.

_Do you hear that, Love? _

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it _

_Do you hear that, Love?_

_Do you hear that, Love?_

In that moment, it felt like all time had stopped. Makoto felt his heart fluttering in his chest. The kiss was soft and gentle, but intense enough to send electric sparks through Makoto. Every feeling Haruka wanted to convey to him. Every thing Haruka wanted to say to him, but would never be able to out loud. Makoto could sense it all in that one little kiss. Makoto began moving his lips against Haruka's. Hesitantly, at first. Then he felt a little more confident and kissed with just as much passion.

Coming to his senses, Makoto suddenly pushed Haruka away, "Haru, wait!"

"**_What's wrong?_**"

"We shouldn't be doing this." Makoto said, "You have a fiancée."

"**_That doesn't mean I love her. I love you, Makoto. It's always been you._**"

"But we don't have much time. You're getting married in April."

"**_Then we'll make the most of it._**" Haruka replied, "**_I'll figure something out, but right now, I just wanna be with you._**"

"I guess it's alright, then. I'm happy with just being with you like this."

Makoto suddenly felt something cold and wet land on his nose. Then he felt it again, on his forehead. He gasped, "Haru...is it...?"

"**_Yeah, it is._**" Haruka looks up at the tiny specks of white falling from the sky, "**_Aren't you cold?_**"

Makoto shook his head, "I think you're enough to keep me warm."

Haruka blushed as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, pulling him in so that their noses were barely touching. Makoto smiled and held Haruka closer into his arms.

They lean in for another kiss as they gently swayed to the music.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._

_It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, but_

_it's all about us_

* * *

"Rin-chan, Kisu-chan, look look!" Nagisa called, beckoning Rin and Kisumi over.

"Well, I'll be damned." Rin laughs in amusement as he watched the heartwarming moment between Makoto and Haruka, "It's about fucking time they pull their heads out of their asses."

"Hey, don't celebrate just yet." Kisumi said, "Haru's still engaged to Manami. It's not over."

Nagisa glanced at the couple, smiling, "Yeah, but at least they're happy for now."

* * *

**Yep, they did the thing.**

**You all can fucking rejoice now *throws glitter in the air***

**I legit made myself cry while writing the dance scene and I was listening to the song on repeat while writing it which made it worse.**

**Watch, after this chapter, y'all gonna be asking me 'when are they gonna fuck?'**

**They will...eventually.**

**In the meantime, ****I'll be in otome game hell if you need me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who watched Tokyo Ghoul recently?**

***points to self* This bitch.**

**It was so fucked up with the whole blood and carnage with a dash of cannibalism...and I actually enjoyed all of it. This should be telling me something. **

**But the one person I will never get over is Tsukiyama. No wonder they call him the french guy that won't fucking chill.**

**...and he also has the same voice actor as Rin, creepily enough**

* * *

Haruka rocked on his heels as he waited outside the lecture hall. He kept looking at the clock impatiently. He just wanted his boyfriend's class to be over already

...Boyfriend, huh?

The concept was still new to Haruka. It's only been a week and he feels like not much has changed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door suddenly burst open, a crowd of students flooded into the hallway. His eyes lit up when he heard a familiar 'tic...tic...tic' sound. Weaving his way through the crowd, he finds Makoto and grabs him by the hand. "**_Hey._**"

"Oh hey, Haru. What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"**_I promised you ice-skating, didn't I?_**"

"Yeah, but you didn't need to come all this way to get me."

"**_But I wanted to._**" Haruka couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Makoto was wearing the cat ear hat he had knitted for him.

"Tachibana-kun, may I have a word with you?" A woman's voice asked.

Makoto turns his attention to the woman standing at the door, "Yes, Amakata-sensei?"

Amakata? Why does that sound awfully familiar?

"Your analysis essay is great, but you may have forgotten to include citations. Do you think you can get that to me as soon as possible?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, sure. Sorry about that."

The professor glanced over to Haruka. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Nanase-kun?"

Oh. Now he remembers.

"Eh?! You know Haru, sensei?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I was his sign language interpreter at the Mizuno's engagement party." Miss Amakata replied, "He really didn't like it there, but he talked to me about quite a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, he mentioned something about someone very precious to him. If I didn't know any better, I believe he was talking about you, Tachibana-kun." She eyed Haruka and Makoto's intertwined hands.

Both of their faces turned deep red, almost simultaneously. Miss Amakata couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I should let you boys go. You have more important things to do, right?" She winks at Haruka.

"We'll be taking our leave now. Thanks, Amakata-sensei." Makoto said, face still slightly pink from embarrassment.

"You two have fun, now."

* * *

The couple walked together hand in hand through the park. Everything was covered in a blanket of white and icicles hung from the bare branches of trees, weighing them down.

Makoto inhaled the crisp, wintery air and let out a sigh, "That was weird."

"**_She's nice. I like her._**"

They get to a pond that had frozen over. Both children and adults were laughing happily as they glided over the surface of the ice. Haruka had brought ice skates for the both of them and soon they were sliding alongside each other on the ice. For only a few seconds, anyway. Makoto wasn't very good at this, as it turned out. He slipped and fell flat on his face. Haruka grabbed him by the hand, pulling him up.

"**_Are you alright?_**"

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Makoto said with a laugh, "I'm really no good at this."

"**_It's okay, it takes a bit of practice._**"

While struggling to stand up straight again, Makoto slips on the ice again, but this time, Haruka caught him before he could fall, "**_Hold on to me if you need to._**"

Haruka turned his back to Makoto and placed his hands on his shoulders. He could feel Makoto grip them tightly. It kinda hurt, but he couldn't really blame him, so he put up with it. Haruka slowly started moving on the ice again, feeling Makoto wobble slightly as he did so. After a while of nearly sending them both crashing down and some encouragement from Haruka, Makoto was able to keep his balance on the ice. So they switched to skating beside each other, their fingers intertwined with each other.

"You know, this is actually kinda fun when you're not slipping around all over the place." Makoto said.

Haruka couldn't help but smile. He wishes it could always be like this. Alone with just the two of them.

Makoto stops all of a sudden then grabbed Haruka by the waist, pulling him close. He could feel Haruka's burning cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together.

"**_What are you doing?_**" Haruka asked.

"You're really warm. Can I hold you like this for a bit?"

Haruka buried his face in Makoto's shoulder and nodded, wrapping his arms around Makoto tightly.

* * *

After ice-skating, they took refuge from the cold in a warm little cafe nearby. Come to think of it, wouldn't this count as a date? They've been doing things like this way before they actually became a couple. Would those be counted as dates too?

Haruka shook his head clear of those thoughts and eyed the ridiculous amount of desserts Makoto had ordered, "**_You sure do eat a lot._**"

"I really like sweets, though it's kinda embarrassing for me to say that." Makoto replied, "And it's probably not good for my weight, either."

"**_I wouldn't mind if you were a little chubby. I bet you'd look cute._**" Haruka said, gently pinching Makoto's cheek.

Makoto's face burned pink from embarrassment, "W-why don't you have some, Haru?" He held out a fork with a piece of cake in Haruka's direction. Haruka was a little hesitant, but he leaned in and took a bite anyway.

"How is it? Is it good?" Makoto asked.

"**_It's too sweet._**"

Makoto laughed in amusement, "You're so cute, Haru-chan!"

Haruka frowned, "**_Don't call me Haru-chan. Only Nagisa gets to call me that._**"

"Awww, Nagisa gets special privileges and not me? I'm hurt, Haru." Makoto said jokingly. "Even though I'm your boyfriend..."

"**_Oh, you have special privileges, alright. Like this_**." Makoto could feel Haruka's hot breath on the nape of his neck as the latter leaned in closer. Makoto squeezes his eyes shut as he prepared for whatever was to come. He felt a tickle as Haruka gently nipped on the shell of his ear.

"Eek!" Makoto jumped back in surprise, "Haru, not in public!"

He hears Haruka's breathy laughter. One of the things he had grown to love, "**_You're so red, oh my god._**" Haruka lightly pinched his ear, smiling mischievously, "**_Even your ears are red too. How cute._**"

"Because you're doing things like this...it feels different." Makoto said, "And it's a little embarrassing."

"**_Well, I have to be the one to initiate these things because you won't._**" Haruka replied, "**_I want you to make the first move for once._**"

"Then..." Makoto fiddles with his hands awkwardly. His face was turning redder than before, putting the color of Rin's hair to shame, "Haru, can I kiss you?"

"**_Do you really have to ask?_**"

They lean in closer to each other, gently pressing their lips together. Haruka could taste all the sweets Makoto just had, but it wasn't as overwhelming as the desserts themselves. He smiled against Makoto's lips as the latter moved them against his softly.

Suddenly, they heard music coming from outside. Haruka pulls away and looked out the window to see a street performer playing outside the cafe. Children danced around her as she played an upbeat tune on her violin.

Haruka glanced over at Makoto for a moment. He couldn't help but notice how content he was while he listened to the music, "**_You seem really into it._**"

Makoto snapped out of his trance, "Oh...do I?"

"**_Yeah._**"

"Well, it's just that...hearing the sound of a violin, it brings back a lot of memories." Makoto laughed, "I don't think I told you, did I? I used to play the violin. It's been so long; almost three years, I think?"

"**_Why did you stop?_**" Haruka asked.

"I just...got bored with it, I guess."

"**_Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?_**" Haruka asked, "**_It wasn't just you becoming bored with it, is it?_**"

Makoto turned away, not saying anything.

"**_Alright, I won't force you to tell me, but please tell me this, at least._**" Haruka replied, "**_Do you want to play again?_**"

"I really do, but..." Makoto sighed, a bit of sadness in his eyes, "I sold my violin when I quit and it's really expensive to get another one. And I don't think I'm as good at it now than I used to be."

"**_I'm sure you were and still are great at it._**" Haruka said, "**_I want to hear you play, so I'll find a way to let you do that._**"

"You don't have to do that, Haru. Like I said, violins are really expensive, so..." Haruka cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"**_If it's going to make you happy, then I'm alright with it._**"

* * *

'_Crap, he was right._'

Haruka stared at the screen of his laptop, subconsciously drumming his fingertips on the keyboard. He let out an audible sigh in disappointment.

"You seem pretty frustrated, Haru-chan." Nagisa said, "What's up?"

Haruka turned the screen to show Nagisa and Kisumi. Pink and violet eyes scanned the webpage, "Since when were you interested in violins?"

"**_It's not me, it's Makoto._**" Haruka answered.

"Okay, since when was Mako-chan interested in violins?"

"Ah! He used to play it a lot when we were in middle school. He was really great at it too." Kisumi explained. Great, one person to confirm Makoto's violin skills, "It was disappointing to find out that he quit, though."

"**_I want to get one for him for Christmas, but damn, he wasn't kidding when he said they were expensive._**"

Nagisa smiled, "I'm sure you'll figure something out, Haru-chan. Especially since it's Mako-chan we're talking about."

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you guys planning to do this year?" Kisumi asked.

"I don't really know, yet." Nagisa replied with a shrug, "I was planning to visit my family, but school just ate up everything I make working here and now I can't even afford to visit them. Why must college be so fucking expensive?"

"Hey, at least you have a family to come home to." Kisumi sounded a bit sad as he said that.

"You have Hayato-chan, though."

"Yeah, but you know, it'd be nice to have a Christmas surrounded by people. It's always been just the two of us since our parents died." Kisumi said. He quickly changes the topic, "What about you, Haru?"

Haruka sighed in annoyance, "**_Manami has been bugging me to spend Christmas with her family, but...I really want to be with Makoto's family._**"

"It can't be helped. Mako-chan's your boyfriend, after all." Nagisa replied.

"And Makoto's family is great. To be completely honest, they're waaaay better than your parents. Seriously, forcing you into this whole arranged marriage thing? That alone says dick parents in my book. No offense, Haru."

"**_None taken. My grandma thought the same thing too._**" Haruka wondered if his grandmother knew of what his parents had planned for him all this time.

Thinking of his grandmother suddenly made him remember something else. He abruptly shut his laptop closed and shoved it into his bag. "Haru, what's wrong?"

"**_I have something I need to check at home. I'll see you later._**"

With that, he left the coffee shop and dashed home as fast as he could.

* * *

**Short filler chapter again, I apologize. But to make it up to you guys, I now have a tag on my tumblr for this story. It's where I'm gonna stash art I draw for this story and also some fanart from other people (I only have that one from Niuniente. But if anyone feels like drawing for this story, feel _Free!_) *bad pun, sorry***

**I don't have much on it now, but that's gonna change, so stay tuned ;D**

_dragon-overlord-yuu . tumblr . c-o-m /tagged/silent-conversations-AU_

**And if you haven't noticed already, I changed my pen name to Dragon-Overlord-Yuu**

**Sounds more badass, don't you think? Because you know...**

***aggressively rips off shirt* DRAAAAGGGGOOOONSSSSSS**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was supposed to post this on christmas eve, but I kinda got stuck with writing the previous chapter and I'm a procrastinating piece of shit, so it kinda got delayed THREE FUCKING WEEKS LATE. So to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna sing a christmas carol for you all**

***ahem***

**Jingle bells, go to hell**

**Get the fuck out of my way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**Over bodies everyday, Hey!**

**Jingle bells, go to hell**

**Bitch, what did I say?**

**Run that ass, cause you can't hide**

**From my motherfucking sleigh**

* * *

And that's how Haruka ended up in his attic. He has been shuffling through boxes of ancient, dust-covered mementos from his childhood and a lot of his grandmother's belongings. He had forgotten how long he had been up here. It must have been hours. He probably looked through the entire attic three times already and he still couldn't find the thing he was looking for.

He heard shuffling noises coming from downstairs all of a sudden, "Haru? Are you home?"

It was Rin.

Great, perfect timing.

He hears Rin climbing up the stairs and the ladder to the attic, "What the fuck are you doing in your attic?"

"**_I'm looking for something. Can you help me?_**" Haruka asked.

"Alright, but what is it that we're looking for?"

"**_A small leather case. It's black and the leather is kinda peeling off of it._**"

"What do you need that for?"

Haruka didn't answer and kept going through the piles of junk. Rin sighed in exasperation as he joined in.

After what had seemed like hours, Rin broke the silence, "Hey, I think I found it."

Haruka's eyes lit up as Rin pulled out the old leather case, "Is this what you were looking for?"

The other man nodded and took it from Rin, handling it gingerly as he climbed down the ladder.

"You're welcome..." Rin grumbled irritably as he followed Haruka down the ladder.

Haruka laid the case on his living room floor and popped the latches open. Rin looked over Haruka's shoulder, eyebrows raised as he examined the item in the case, "A violin, huh? Must be really old."

"**_It was my grandfather's._**" Haruka said. As he stared at the deep mahogany wood of the violin, he began reminiscing about all the stories his grandmother would tell him. He never really knew his grandfather, since he passed away when Haruka was little, but his grandmother would always tell him about how they met and fell in love. She came from a wealthy family and they arranged for her to be married off to another family, but instead she decided to marry his grandfather, a traveling musician, against her family's wishes. Haruka couldn't help but smile bitterly when he thought about his current situation being too similar to her's.

"Hey, you gonna keep staring at that thing or what?" Rin asked, pulling Haruka out of his thoughts.

"**_What did you come here for, anyway?_**"

"Well, Nagisa called me after you dashed out of the coffee shop all of a sudden and he wanted me to check if you're okay." Rin explained, "Apparently he has nothing to worry about, so I'll be leaving now."

Before Rin could move, Haruka quickly grabbed onto his wrist, "What now?"

"**_I'm going to a music store to see if I can get this in perfect condition. Can you come with me?_**"

Rin sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Why are you making such a huge deal out of a violin, anyway?" Rin asked as the left the music store. Haruka had gotten the strings replaced and tuned, the bow rehaired, and even replaced the old, raggedy black case for a stylish white one. Rin was just there to translate all of Haruka's requests to the shopkeeper.

"**_It's for Makoto._**" Haruka explained, "**_I want to give it to him for Christmas._**"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know Makoto played violin."

"**_He used to, but he quit for a while. He told me he would play again if he could, so I want to give him a chance to do that._**"

"Making Makoto happy is always your top priority, huh?"

Haruka cast his eyes downward at the sidewalk, a sad smile on his face, "**_I don't have much more time left with him, so I want to make him as happy as I can._**"

* * *

It was the week before Christmas. Today, Haruka had taken Makoto shopping for Christmas presents, "Hey, Haru."

"**_What is it?_**"

"You know how a lot of our friends can't spend Christmas with their families this year?" Makoto asked, "My family is inviting them over to spend the holidays with us. Kinda like a slumber party, if you will."

"**_Aren't we a little too old for slumber parties?_**"

Makoto laughed, "Maybe, but it's still a lot of fun. It'd be nice if you could come too."

"**_I would like to, but...then there's Manami._**" Haruka said.

"Oh...it's okay, I understand." Makoto replied with a smile, but Haruka could sense the disappointment in his tone, "It can't be helped. She's your fiancée, after all."

Haruka felt his chest tightening as he said that. Even though they're together now, Makoto's still saying things like this.

Makoto always thinks he's being selfish, but really, he was one of the most selfless individuals Haruka knows.

'_Maybe that's why I fell in love with him._'

He looks over at Makoto with a sad smile as the latter was feeling up a Santa ornament in his hands, '_I'll make sure I get to spend Christmas with you. I promise._'

And he intends to keep that promise no matter what.

* * *

It was the evening of Christmas Eve. Haruka finished up wrapping the last of the presents. For some reason, Nagisa told him to wear the dolphin onesie when he came over. As ridiculous as the stupid thing looked, it was actually quite warm and comfortable.

Suddenly, he heard the lock of his front door click unlocked.

"Haruka!" He hears his mother call out to him.

Manami dashed into his living room, "Ruka-chan!"

"What in the world are you wearing?" His mother asked, eyeing Haruka's onesie.

Haruka grabbed the whiteboard he kept nearby for preparation. Seriously, if his parents and Manami actually cared about him, they would've learned sign language, but they all said it was tedious, time-consuming, and confusing. It seemed they just don't care enough to have the patience to learn. Well, here's to writing on a whiteboard for the rest of his life.

"_Clothes?_" He wrote in response to his mother's question.

Mrs. Nanase narrowed her eyes at her son, "I am not in the mood for jokes, Haruka. Why are you not ready? It's not going to make a good impression for Manami-chan's family if we're late."

"_I'm not going._"

"What? Why not? What could possibly be more important that you have to skip spending Christmas with your future in-laws?"

Haruka's lips formed a thin line as he wrote down his response, "_My friends. I want to spend Christmas with them._"

"No Haruka. You are going with Manami and that's final!"

Haruka gripped the marker in his hand tightly, trying hard to resist the urge to throw it at his mother. He took a deep breath and wrote, "_We have plenty of Christmases after we're married._" Haruka felt himself shudder, "_This is that last year I can be with my friends, so please let me spend it with them just this once. I'm begging you._" He hung his head and stared at the floor. God, he must look so pitiful right now.

Manami stared at Haruka for a moment. She really wanted Haruka to be with her for the holidays, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He did have a point. Sighing in defeat, she said, "Let's just go."

Haruka's mother looked at her in shock, then glared at Haruka, "Have it your way, then!"

When they turned to leave, Haruka let out the breath he had been holding, a small smile on his face. He shoved all the presents in a large gift bag and slung the strap of the violin case over his shoulder. He was more excited than usual. He couldn't wait to see the look on Makoto's face when he receives his gift.

Haruka hurried down the stairs to the Tachibana house. He could already hear Nagisa's and the twins' excited shouting from behind the door. As soon as he rang the doorbell, he heard two pairs of footsteps bolting to the door.

The door swung open and Haruka suddenly felt two little bodies squeezing him tightly, "Haru-chan!"

Haruka smiled as he ruffled the twins' hair. "Hey, hey, Haru-chan, we want to show you something." Ren said.

The twins made a gesture with their hands like they throwing confetti in the air then they drew a zigzag pattern in the air with their fingers, resembling the shape of a Christmas tree.

Haruka repeats the sign to them, "**_Merry Christmas._**"

"Ran, Ren, who's at the door?" Haruka looked up from the twins for a second to see Makoto standing at the doorway.

"It's Haru-chan!" Ran replied.

Makoto's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Haru...? But I thought you were with Manami."

"**_I'm not going to just abandon you. Not anymore._**" Haruka said.

"Haru..."

"Makoto, can you close the door, please? You're letting the cold air in." Mrs. Tachibana called out from the other room.

"Sorry, Mom!"

"Do you want to put those presents under the Christmas tree, Haru-chan?" Ran asked.

"Oh cool! You got a vi-"

Both Ran and Haru shushed Ren before he could say any more. Haruka gave Ren the bag of presents and Ran the violin. The twins both scurried off past Makoto and into the house.

Upon entering the house, the smell of gingerbread practically flooded Haruka's senses like a punch in the face.

"Oh hey, Haru-chan!" Nagisa greeted him as Haruka walked into the kitchen, "You're just in time. We were making gingerbread cookies!"

Haruka noticed that Nagisa was also wearing a onesie. A penguin one. In fact almost everyone was wearing onesies. Rin had a shark one with triangular teeth sewn around the edge of the hood. Rei's had little butterfly wings on the back and antennae on the hood and Kisumi was wearing a pink one with octopus tentacles. So Nagisa was planning a kigurumi slumber party this entire fucking time, assuming that they were all birthday gifts from him.

Haruka was pulled from his thoughts when a man-shaped cookie was shoved in his face, "Haru-chan, you have got to try these. Mako-chan's mom makes the best gingerbread cookies." Nagisa said through a mouthful of cookies.

Mrs. Tachibana laughs, "I hardly deserve your praise, Nagisa-kun."

Haruka takes a small bite. Nagisa was right; these were really good! Haruka couldn't help but smile a little as he took a few more bites of the cookie.

He suddenly felt a pair a strong arms around his waist from behind. Haruka turned his head behind him to be met with Makoto's dorky grin, "Is it good, Haru? Can I try?"

Haruka broke off one of the gingerbread man's legs and fed it to Makoto, "Mmm, it really is good!"

"**_You shouldn'_****_t be surprised. It is your mom after all._**"

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, let's watch a thing!" Nagisa called out from the living room.

In the living room, all of the furniture has been pushed against the walls, leaving a big space in the center where everyone laid out their sleeping bags a pillows.

"**_Shoot, I forgot to bring a sleeping bag._**"

"It's okay. We have an extra futon." Makoto said, "It's big enough for the both of us."

"Hey, I know that your relationship is supposed to be a secret and all, but you two have absolutely no chill." Rin said, "Keep this up and you'll be found out."

Haruka frowned at Rin's remark, "**_It's not like Manami or my parents are here to see._**"

"Ignore him, Haru. He's just grumpy because he can't spend Christmas with Ai or Gou-chan" Kisumi teased.

Rin gives Kisumi the finger, "Fuck you, Kisumi."

"Yea, you're just flipping me off because that shit's true." Kisumi said with a smirk.

"Rin-chan, Kisu-chan, watch your language, we have children here!" Nagisa scolded, "Anyway, what do you guys wanna watch?"

Rei reached into his duffel bag, "I have brought an entire series of marine life documentaries."

Rin dismissed it immediately, "Nah, boring."

Rei sulked, seemingly crestfallen. Nagisa patted him on the back, "It's okay Rei-chan, maybe next time."

"Let's watch Chi's Sweet Home!" Ran suggested. She quickly searched through the huge collection of movies until she found the right one.

"Wow, it's about a kitty! It looks cute!" Nagisa exclaimed as he looked at the DVD cover, "I wanna watch it!"

Kisumi shrugged, "Well, Hayato really likes that show, so I'm down."

* * *

"Blackie, how dare you move away?! You promised Chi you would play with her again, you jerk!" Rin was a emotional, sobbing mess by the time they finished binge-watching the entire season.

"Hey, it wasn't like he wanted to." Kisumi said, "She sees him again in season two, anyway."

Ran shushed him, "Shhh don't spoil it!"

While all the commotion was going on, Makoto suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve, "Hmm? What is it, Haru?"

He hears a yawn from Haruka, "**_Cuddle._**"

Makoto smiled, pulling Haruka into his arms, "Alright."

Haruka let out a contented sigh as he relaxed into Makoto's warm embrace. He could hear Makoto's heart beat softly and it was oddly soothing to him. Haruka felt Makoto plant a kiss on the top of his head as he dozed off to sleep.

"Ugh, you guys are so disgusting, it actually loops back around again to cute." Kisumi said.

* * *

Christmas morning as quite...energetic, to say the least. The kids and Nagisa were up bright and early, very eager to open their presents. They couldn't keep still at breakfast.

When it was time to open presents, it was a fucking trainwreck with copious amounts of wrapping paper. Haruka had gotten some pretty decent gifts.

Then came Nagisa's.

"Here here, Haru-chan, open my present next!" Nagisa handed him a small gift bag stuffed with tissue paper. Haruka reached deep into the bag until he felt something hard at the bottom. He pulled out a plastic bottle decorated with hearts and it had some sort of clear gel inside. It didn't take long for Haruka to figure out what it was.

"**_What the fuck, Nagisa?_**"

Nagisa burst out laughing, "Hey, you never know. Maybe you and Mako-chan might find some use for it." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Haruka frowned and flicked Nagisa's forehead, "Alright, alright, here's your real gift."

He gives Haruka another gift bag. The latter as a bit more wary this time and he cautiously reached into the bag. Much to his relief, the thing he pulled out wasn't remotely sexual. It was a snow globe. There were little trinkets of a dolphin, a killer whale, a penguin, a butterfly, and a shark floating around in a shower of glitter and inside was a photo of him and all his friends from when they went to the beach camp.

"It's a little something to remember us by when you get married." Nagisa explained, a bit a sadness in his tone.

Haruka felt his heat break a little. It seemed that he suddenly realized that Makoto isn't the only one he'd be leaving behind. He's leaving behind all these amazing people who have always been there for him and supported him.

"**_Thank you, Nagisa._**"

"Haru, open my gift next." Makoto said, handing him a small box.

Haruka got rid of the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet that was made of blue and green ribbon twisted together and it has little charms of a dolphin and a killer whale.

"I have a matching one too." Makoto pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same exact bracelet, "It's a little cheesy, isn't it? The whole matching couple thing?"

"**_No, not at all. Thank you, Makoto._**" Haruka said, "**_I have something for you too._**" He grabbed the violin case from under the tree and placed it on Makoto's lap.

"Whoa, it's kind of heavy..." Makoto began running his hands all over the case, trying to map out the shape of it. When he finds the latches, he asked, "Is this what I think it is?" Makoto popped the latches open and opened the case. The strings of the violin made a small sound has Makoto lightly brushed his fingers over them, "You got me a violin, Haru?"

"**_Do you like it?_**" Haruka asked.

"I do, but you really didn't have to go out of your way to get me one." Makoto replied, "It must've cost you a fortune."

Haruka shook his head, "**_I found it in my attic, actually. It was my grandfather's._**" He goes on to explain the story behind it and how his grandmother has kept it all these years.

"Haru, this is practically an antique and it has such an amazing story behind it too...I can't take this." Makoto closed the case and returned it to Haruka.

"**_Alright, if you don't want it, then I'll just break it. I have no use for it anyway._**"

"Waahh, Haru don't do that!" Makoto reached for the violin and clutched it protectively, "Fine fine! I'll take it. I promise to take very good care of it."

"**_I know you will._**" Haruka said, "**_Why don't you try it out?_**"

"But it's been so long. I don't think I'm good as I used to."

"I want to hear Onii-chan play!" Ren exclaimed, jumping onto Makoto's back.

Ran joins in and nearly knocked Makoto over, "Me too!"

"Hey, you two be careful!" Makoto scolded his siblings, "Alright, I'll play for you."

He takes the violin out of the case and tucks it under his chin. He dragged the bow across the strings for a bit, testing out the sound. Makoto raised his eyebrows as if he was impressed with the sound. Then he began to play.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Makoto. Haruka smiled as he noticed how content Makoto looked as he played. The tune* he played was soft and gentle, but also oddly haunting.

"It brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Mr. Tachibana whispered.

Mrs. Tachibana nodded in agreement, "Mmhm it really does."

When Makoto finished playing, everyone in the room broke out in applause. All the attention made Makoto's face and ears flush multiple shades of red.

"Mako-chan is amazing!"

"All these years and you still haven't lost your touch." Kisumi said.

Rei was beginning to tear up, "It's so beautiful!"

All that praise was a bit overwhelming for Makoto, but at the same time, he could feel excitement bubbling up inside him.

"Alright boys, who wants hot chocolate?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

Nagisa immediately waved his arm in the air excitedly, "Ooh ooh, I do!"

"Haruka-kun, be a dear and help me out please?"

Haruka nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Haruka-kun, I want to thank you."

Haruka tilted his head to the side, as if to say 'for what?'

"For taking care of Makoto. I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time." Mrs. Tachibana said, "Especially seeing him so happy after being able to play the violin again. We were surprised when he said he wanted to quit, but we knew he really didn't want to."

'_Why did he quit then?_'

"You're probably wondering why he quit, aren't you?"

Haruka blinked in surprise. Mind-reading must run in the family.

"He has been really passionate about playing the violin since he was a child. He even said he wanted to be a musician when he grew up. But I think it when he was in high school during a competition, he was told that he wouldn't be taken seriously as a professional violinist because he was blind." Mrs. Tachibana explained, "He seemed to think it meant that he wasn't good enough. So he quit just like that, then decided to study literature and become a novelist instead."

Haruka subconsciously gripped the mug he was holding. He felt a tiny spark of anger inside of him, thinking about how many times Makoto has been put down all because he couldn't see. Do people ever just sit down and think that he's not all that different. Why is this such a hard concept to grasp?

Sighing, he went over to the living room, mug in hand, and sat next to Makoto. He hands the mug over to Makoto, "Oh, thank you, Haru." He blew on the hot chocolate to cool it down, then took a small sip.

"**_Do whatever you want._**"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"**_Exactly that. Just do whatever you want._**" Haruka said, "_**Don't let other people tell you that you can't do something you love because you don't live up to their standards. Just keep going to spite them.**_"

Makoto didn't know how to respond to what Haruka had just told him, "Haru..."

"**_Besides,_**" Haruka leans in closer against Makoto's shoulder, "**_I want to hear you play violin more._**"

"Then I will." Makoto replied with a smile, "Thanks, Haru."

"**_And Merry Christmas._**"

Makoto chuckled, "Merry Christmas, Haru."

They pressed their lips together softly in a gentle, loving kiss.

Completely unaware that Nagisa was holding a piece of mistletoe over them.

* * *

***Song-What Child is This by Lindsey Stirling**

**Spoiler: Nagisa's gag gift is foreshadowing something, just so you know ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**2015, here we go...**

**On a random note, if any of you need a movie rec, you need to see this Brazilian film called "The Way He Looks". It's about a blind kid who falls in love with the new student in his class and it's super sweet and adorable, I can't even. It started as a short film called "I Don't Want to Go Back Alone" that came out back in 2010 *and is the partial inspiration for this fic* and the full length film came out rather recently. Both are really great, though.**

* * *

When Haruka started secretly dating Makoto, he didn't think that things would be progressing so quickly.

And by things, he means...Makoto moving in with him.

It was a sudden decision, but certain things happened and one thing led to another...

* * *

_*flashback*_

_It was a little while after New Years. Haruka had successfully dodged Manami for the day and was heading over to Makoto's place._

_Just was he was climbing up the steps, he could faintly hear arguing coming from Makoto's floor. He pauses at the last flight of stairs, eavesdropping on the conversation._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know that the rent was being raised." Makoto said._

_There was an exasperated sigh. Must be the landlady, "I posted a notice months ago! Did you not notice?"_

_"I'm blind, Ma'am. Even if I did notice it, I won't be able to read it, anyway."_

_"Well now you know, so either pay the full amount or else I'm going to have to evict you."_

_"Eh?! But..."_

_"I'm sorry, but that's the rules."_

_"But I don't think I can afford it."_

_"Can't you just ask your parents then?"_

_"I don't want to be a bother to them, though." Makoto replied._

_The landlady laughs bitterly, "Well, they should've never had you."_

_Haruka flinched. Well, damn, that was harsh as fuck. There was silence for a brief moment, before he heard the door shut._

_"I'll give you three days, or you're out!" The landlady yelled through the door._

_As she walked past Haruka, he could just see the smug look on her face. She looked so damn satisfied. They made eye contact for a brief moment, so Haruka made sure to glare as threateningly as possible. If looks could kill, she would've been fighting in the skeleton war a long time ago._

_Haruka made his way towards Makoto's apartment. He knocked the door gently, but got no response. He tries a few more times. Still the same result. He twisted the knob and noticed that the door was unlocked._

_Haruka slowly opens the door to see Makoto curled up on his couch. As he approached him, he could hear faint sniffling coming from Makoto. He sat on the couch next to him and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly._

_"H-haru...?" Makoto sobbed, "I can't go back to my parents. I don't know what to do."_

_Without missing a beat, Haruka took Makoto's hands into his, "**You can live with me.**"_

_"But Haru, what about Manami? Your parents?" Makoto asked, "Don't they live with you? What are you going to tell them?"_

_"**We'll just tell them you're my roommate.**" Haruka said, "**My parents have their own house here in the city. The house I live in is my grandma's. They probably won't think anything of it.**"_

_"Thanks, but I really don't want to be any more of a burden to you."_

_"**I never said you were. You need to stop that, Makoto.**"_

_"Stop what?" Makoto asked._

_"**Stop thinking you're a burden to everybody.**" Haruka replied, "**You're not and you never were. Even though you may need some help doing a few things sometimes and that's okay.**" He paused for a moment to wipe away the tears on Makoto's face, "**Your whole life, people have been making you feel bad for being blind, haven't they? They don't know what a wonderful person you are and they can go fuck themselves.**"_

_Makoto smiled a little, "Thanks, Haru."_

_"**So what do you say? Live with me. Free of charge.**" Haruka said, "**You'd still be close to home, anyway. Only now it's just a flight of stairs away.**"_

_"Alright. Thank you so much, Haru."_

* * *

Haruka slowly slid the door of his grandmother's bedroom open. Everything was left exactly the way it was since she died. He hadn't touched it in years.

'_Sorry, Grandma, someone's gonna be occupying your room_'

He began going through his grandmother's belongings and put them in boxes to send them to the attic. Then he went on to dust the entire room clean and vacuum the carpet.

As he was vacuuming, he noticed a torn piece of paper on the floor. Haruka stops the vacuum for a moment and picked it up. It seemed to be a photograph, but it was slightly faded with age. There was a little boy, about preschool age, smiling happily as he held hands with someone who's been torn out of the photo.

'_Why would Grandma have a picture of some little kid?_' He wondered.

He thought nothing of it and tucked the photo into the pocket of his hoodie.

* * *

There was a reason why Haruka had never moved. Moving an entire home's worth of belongings was tiring as hell. By the end of the week, he had all of the furniture in Makoto's room arranged and the rest of Makoto's belongings were in boxes scattered around the room. He didn't want to send Makoto on a wild goose chase for his things if Haruka were to unpack them himself.

"Come to think of it, Haru, I've never actually been to your house, have I?" Makoto said, "It's going to take me a week or two to get used to it."

"**_It's okay. If you need help getting around, just ask me._**"

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you. I just wish I could repay you somehow..."

Haruka shook his head, "**_You don't have to. It's nice change, I guess. I won't feel so lonely anymore with you around._**"

"I suppose that's true." Makoto replied.

"**_Come on_****_, let me show you around._**"

Haruka takes his time showing Makoto around the house. He would wait patiently at the doorway as Makoto maps out the room, occasionally bumping into things here and there. But all in all, it was kinda fun exploring a new place.

"**_And this is your room._**" Haruka said, "**_Mine is right next door, in case you n_****_eed anything._**"

"You have a nice place, Haru. It has kind of a warm, homey feel to it."

"**_Really? I guess I never noticed it._**" Haruka replied, "**_Anyway, want me to help you unpack your things?_**"

* * *

After a few days of Makoto settling in, Haruka began to notice some significant differences. He would make a meal for two without even thinking about it, household chores seem to get done a lot faster, and the train rides to and from school weren't so lonely anymore.

Though it wasn't long until Haruka's mother found out about the new living arrangements.

She decided to come visit again and Makoto just happened to come home at the wrong time.

"Haruka, who is this?" Mrs. Nanase asked.

"Ah, you must be Haru's mother." Makoto bowed politely, "I'm Haru's bo...roommate. Nice to meet you."

"Hmph, likewise." It was too damn obvious that she didn't mean it, "Make eye contact when you're talking to someone, boy."

"I-i'm sorry, but I can't."

"What are you? Blind?"

"Uhm...yes, actually." Makoto replied.

Mrs. Nanase sighed, "Haruka, I would like to speak to you in private."

"I guess I'll leave you alone, then." Makoto left the room.

"_What?_" Haruka said, "_He needed a place to stay, so I gave him one._"

"Haruka, you can't just take someone in like a stray cat. Especially someone like...him."

"_Why not? It's because he's blind, isn't it?_" Haruka replied, "_It's not like he's a child that I need to monitor 24/7. He helps me around the house whenever he can._"

"You're getting married. What's gonna happen to him after that happens? Besides, your father and I can't support the both of you."

"_You don't have to. He has his own source of income._"

"And what is that exactly?" Mrs. Nanase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_He submits short stories and poems to a literature magazine and he gets paid for it. Enough to get by._" Haruka explained.

Mrs. Nanase sighed, "Oh, alright. I'll allow it for now, but as soon as you're married to Manami, he has to go."

* * *

"Your mom scares me, Haru." Makoto said as they were having dinner.

"**_You heard?_**"

"She was yelling, so I couldn't help it. Sorry."

"**_Ignore what she said. She doesn't know you._**"

"But still, it just doesn't sit right with me. I still feel like I'm a bother to you now that I'm living with you."

"**_Couples live with each other all the time, don't they? You have nothing to feel bad about._**" Haruka replied, "**_Besides, this means we get to be around each other more, right?_**"

Makoto chuckled, "That's true."

Haruka smiled and gave Makoto a peck on the cheek, "**_By the way, how did your family react when you told them that you were living with me? I'm curious._**""

"Well, at first they were mad at the landlady for kicking me out, but then they were excited that I was closer to home now."

Haruka leaned on Makoto's shoulder, "**_I wish I had a family as supportive as yours._**"

"You already do, Haru. Like I said, we think of you as part of the family."

"**_Yeah...thank you._**"

Makoto changes the subject, "I'll do the dishes for you today."

* * *

Haruka couldn't sleep for some reason. No matter how hard he tried, he just kept tossing and turning all over the place. He knew Makoto was sleeping in the next room. Maybe he wouldn't mind...

Haruka quietly crept towards Makoto's room next door. He slowly slid the door open, as to not wake Makoto up, then slipped into bed beside him. The slight movement managed to wake Makoto up, "Mmm, Haru?"

"**_I couldn't sleep. Sorry._**"

"Oh no, it's okay." Makoto replied with a yawn, "Do you want me to read you a story?Maybe it'll help you fall asleep."

Haruka pouted, "**_I'm not a little kid._**"

"I don't know, but it might help." Makoto rolled out of bed and went over to the bookshelf to randomly select a book. Haruka rested his head on Makoto's chest as the latter began flipping to the first page. Makoto gently caressed Haruka's hair with one hand, while the other ran over the Braille on the page, "In the early afternoon, under a grey sky..." Makoto read aloud, "Ib and her parents were on their way to an art gallery..."

Haruka wasn't paying much attention to the story. Something about a little girl wandering through a haunted gallery where all of the artwork comes to life. Whatever. He was glad that he got to listen to Makoto's soft voice.

Makoto was nearing the end of the story when he finally noticed that Haruka had fallen asleep a long time ago. He closed the book and set it on the nightstand beside him.

"Good night, Haru." He whispered, before dozing off to sleep himself.

* * *

Makoto was home alone today. Haruka had to stay a little later for a project, so he told Makoto to go home without him.

Makoto was in the middle of typing up an assignment when he heard the front door open. He was about to greet who he thought was Haruka, but then he heard, "Ruka-chan!"

Manami entered the living room, only to be slightly disappointed to find Makoto.

"Hello, Manami-chan." Makoto greeted her with a smile, "Haru won't be home until later. Sorry."

"Oh...what are you doing here then?" Manami asked.

"I don't think Haru told you, did he? I've been living with Haru for a while." Makoto explained, "It's only temporary, though, so don't worry."

Manami bit her lip awkwardly, "Well, I need to borrow a bit a space here for a bit, if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind. Oh! Where are my manners? If I knew you were coming, I would've made some tea beforehand."

"Oh, you don't have..." Makoto was rushing to the kitchen before Manami could finish that sentence.

It took quite a while, as Makoto spent most of that time trying to remember where the tea was kept. As he entered the living room, he heard techno music emitting from speakers somewhere. He didn't think Manami was into this kind of music. But then again, he doesn't really know her that well.

"That's a cool song. Who's it by?" Makoto asked as he set the tea on the table.

"M-me, actually." Manami replied nervously.

"Seriously?! You're really good!"

"Thanks. Too bad my dad doesn't think so."

"Eh? Why?" Makoto asked.

"Well this isn't a thing my dad exactly approves of. That's why I produce music in secret, hence the portable studio I have going on here." Manami explained, gesturing to the laptop, speakers, and keyboard piano set up on the floor in the corner of the room, "It's not very ladylike of me is it? To be into this kind of thing?"

"If it's something you love doing, then that shouldn't matter." Makoto replied, "And it's really good too. You know, I've heard of people who play violin along with techno and dubstep and I think it's really cool. I've always wanted to try it, but I can't really find anything I could play along with."

"Then, can you try playing to this?" Manami picks a random track and lets Makoto listen to a small sample of it.

"Hmm maybe I can work with that." Makoto said, "Hold on."

He left the room for a bit to retrieve his violin.

Manami could feel her heart clenching a bit. What was she doing? How can he still be so nice to her? Even after everything she did to him to keep him away from Haruka? Makoto was supposed to be her rival and yet, here she is, making music with him and having a grand old time.

"By the way, can you promise me something?" Manami asked, "Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Not even Ruka-chan."

"Alright. It's our little secret."

* * *

"**_What's gotten into you today?_**" Haruka asked when he noticed that Makoto was in an unusually good mood, "**_Did something happen while I was gone?_**"

Makoto simply pressed a finger to his lips, smiling, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

* * *

**Oh look, Just when I made you hate Manami, I actually made her somewhat likeable this time around. And *gasp* she has a secret talent. Now we're really merging into mary sue territory**

**Just look at me toying with your emotions.**

**I feel like Makoto is the kind of person that is too nice, that when you pick on him, you just feel like a piece of shit immediately afterwards.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey are any of you guys going to Katsucon?**

**I'll be going on Saturday the 14th, so if any of you are going, look out for an ethnically ambiguous Castiel cosplayer with black paper wings, a blue plaid tie, a blue sign that says "IF LOST, RETURN TO DEAN WINCHESTER" and big ass caterpillars for eyebrows. Dat me.**

**If you wanna come and say hi to me and tell me that you love my fic or some shit, I welcome it, but I'll probably be a crumpling flustered mess on the floor in front of you.**

* * *

There is one day of the year that Haruka absolutely cannot stand. When he's constantly bombarded with pink and red and hearts everywhere, surrounded by giggly teenage girls at the grocery store, and suddenly everything smelled so sickeningly sweet. And he has a demanding fiancée to make it worse.

Yes, he's talking about Valentine's Day.

But if he looks at it another way, it's a day where you give your loved one chocolates. Haruka loves Makoto. Makoto likes chocolates. So it's a win-win situation.

He's supposes it wouldn't hurt to participate just this once.

* * *

Well...this was harder than Haruka thought it would be. He knew Makoto would love any kind of chocolate, but that was the problem. There were just so many kinds and Haruka didn't know how to narrow it down. In the end, he ended up procrastinating until it was two days before Valentine's day.

Come to think of it...he did have some matcha he never got around to using. Maybe he should put that to use. Does matcha chocolate sound weird?

...He supposes it doesn't hurt to experiment.

And so he ended up at the grocery store with his usual supply of mackerel, along with two huge bars of chocolate, one white and one milk, and a ridiculous-looking heart mold. He couldn't bring himself to look the cashier in the eye as they scanned his items. Why was he so embarrassed? He should not be embarrassed by chocolate. It's just candy.

* * *

As soon as he got back from the grocery store, he went straight to work. The overly sweet scent of chocolate flooded his kitchen, making him feel a bit nauseous.

The end result, though, made it all worth it. Haruka packed up the large batch of heart-shaped matcha chocolates into a box wrapped in shiny silver paper and topped it off with green ribbon. He hoped Makoto liked it. It was his first time making chocolates, after all. He put a lot of effort into making them.

He spent the rest of the day anxiously waiting for Valentine's day to come.

* * *

Haruka finally was able to come home after classes, which felt like they went on forever. He was a bit disappointed when Makoto told him that he would be coming home a bit later, so that would mean Haruka would wait a bit longer to give Makoto the chocolates.

Though, it seems the chocolates couldn't wait.

"Ruka-chan! Welcome home."

Haruka suddenly felt someone throw themselves onto him. "Happy Valentine's day!" Manami looked up at him with her usual cutesy look, giggling.

As she pulled off of him, Haruka noticed that she was holding something green between her fingers.

Oh...NO.

He rushed into the kitchen to find that the box of chocolates was unwrapped and more than half of them eaten.

"Oh, sorry about the chocolates. I saw them there and though I should wait until you gave them to me properly, but I couldn't resist." Manami said, "They're really good too."

He let out an exasperated sigh. He should've known. Of course Manami would assume that they were for her.

* * *

He's taking a while...

Where could Makoto be at this hour? And in the pouring rain at that?

Haruka gripped the box of chocolates nervously as he glanced at the clock. He suddenly heard the front door open.

Haruka was going to scold Makoto and demand to know where he was, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw why.

Cradled in Makoto's arm was a tiny white kitten.

"Haru, I know what you're going to say, but it was mewling in pain and I couldn't just leave him there."

"**_He's bleeding._**"

"Eh?! Will he be okay? It's nothing serious, right?"

Haruka picks up the kitten from Makoto's arm, "**_I'll clean him up and take him to the vet tomorrow. You go dry yourself off. You're soaking wet._**"

He took the kitten to the bathroom to dry him off, then pulled out the first-aid kit. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the kitten's right eye had been gouged out. It made Haruka a little queasy to imagine how that could've happened. He cleaned up the wound as best as he could and bandaged it. He probably didn't do a very good job, but it will have to do until he took the kitten to the vet. He let it sleep on a seat cushion as a makeshift bed in the meantime.

"How bad is it?" Makoto asked.

"**_He's missing an eye, but I think he'll be okay once we patch him up properly._**"

Makoto let out a sigh of relief.

"**_By the way, I have something for you._**"

Haruka pulled out a small box of chocolates, the ones he managed to salvage and rewrap. "**_There were more, but Manami ate some of them, so..._**"

Makoto laughed, "I don't mind. I can't really blame her, though. They were delicious, I bet." He popped one into his mouth, "Yep, I was right. What is this? Matcha?"

"**_Can I have a taste?_**" Haruka asked.

"Sure." Haruka reached for the box of chocolates, but Makoto suddenly pulled it away. Haruka noticed the smug look on Makoto's face as he popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth then proceeded to kiss him. Haruka could feel the heat rush to his face as Makoto maneuvered the melting piece of chocolate into his mouth using his tongue. Jeez, when did Makoto get so bold?

They pulled apart when they were interrupted by a loud meow.

Fucking cat.

Haruka shot a glare at the kitten who was rubbing against Makoto's leg.

"Aww you're finally awake now?" Makoto picked up the cat, "Feeling better?"

The kitten mewled in response. Makoto chuckled, "You must be so hungry, I can practically feel your bones."

Haruka went into the kitchen for a bit and came back with a bowl of mackerel and some milk. Just after Haruka had set the food in front if the kitten, it scarfed it all down in seconds. As soon as it was done with its meal, it climbed onto Makoto's lap and rolled over on its back.

"**_He seems really attached to you already._**" Haruka said.

"I know." Makoto replied with a laugh as he rubbed the kitten's belly.

As Haruka went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, he could hear a low rumbling sound in the distance. A few moments later, it was followed by a loud clap of thunder. Haruka merely jumped in reaction to the sudden noise, but he heard screams from the living room. One that sounded very cat-like, the other sounded very human. Suddenly, the lights flickered before going off completely, leaving the entire house pitch black.

Fuck.

He spent a while groping around his kitchen to find a flashlight. Haruka could hear Makoto and the kitten get increasingly more terrified as more thunder boomed throughout the house. Finally, he found the flashlight and went into the living room. He found Makoto shaking like a leaf and sobbing in the corner of the room. The kitten was curled up in his arms, just as scared.

Haruka kneeled down beside Makoto and took one of his hands, "**_Are you afraid of thunderstorms?_**"

A brief flash of lighting allowed Haruka to see the tear streaks on Makoto's face as he nodded.

"**_Wait here._**"

Haruka made a quick trip to his attic and it didn't take very long for him to find what he was looking for. He made sure to grab a blanket and that orca plushie that Makoto had affectionately named Ori-chan. As he returned to the living room, he gave Makoto his Ori-chan to hold onto instead of squeezing the kitten to death. Haruka sat down beside him and placed a little white machine on the floor next to them and turned it on. Suddenly, the sound of ocean waves filled the room, loud enough to almost drown out the storm raging outside.

"**_My grandma used to play this for me whenever I couldn't sleep._**" Haruka explained.

"Mmm, it sounds nice."

Haruka wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders and huddled even closer to Makoto. He could feel Makoto relax a little as their shoulders made contact.

"You know, I used to like the sound of thunderstorms." Makoto said, burying himself more into the blanket, "It used calming to me. The sound of howling wind and heavy rain hitting the roof, but since that day..." He let out a choked sob. Haruka kissed the top of Makoto's head and began to stroke his hair. He didn't need to sign anything for him. Makoto could tell what he was trying to express with the one little gesture.

"**_It's okay. You don't have to talk about it._**"

They stayed like that for a long time. Long enough for Makoto to fall asleep on the floor. Haruka also fell asleep shortly after, with Makoto held tightly in his arms as the storm continued going strong outside.

* * *

Makoto woke up the next day when he felt the warmth of sunlight hitting his face. It took him a moment to realize that the house was awfully quiet. Too quiet.

"Haru?" His call echoed throughout the house, but there was no response. Not even shuffling sounds coming from another room. Come to think of it, it doesn't seem Kitty is here either.

Haruka must've taken him to the vet.

With that thought in mind, Makoto could relax a little. '_I hope that kitty's okay._'

He kept himself busy with chores and bit of violin practice until noon. He suddenly heard meowing and the sound of plastic bags rustling at the front door. Makoto ran to the doorway to greet them, "Haru, welcome home."

Haruka put the kitten down and set the plastic bags on the floor, "**_Yeah, I'm home._**"

"So how's Kitty? What did the vet say? Will he be alright?"

"**_Well first of all, he actually turned out to be a she and by the looks of it, it seems that her eye has been scratched out by a dog and she's a bit malnourished, but if we feed her properly, she should be fine._**"

Makoto sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." He felt the kitten rub against his legs and he picked her up, "Now what?"

"**_What do you mean now what?_**" Haruka asked.

"We can't just abandon her after she heals up. We should probably find her an owner."

"**_I didn't say we weren't keeping her._**"

"But I figured..."

"**_You said you wanted to have a cat, right?_**" Haruka said, "**_Besides, I love her already._**" He stroked the kitten between her ears and she let out a contented purr.

"Are you really sure, Haru?" Makoto asked, "I mean taking care of her is a huge responsibility and I don't want it to be too much of a hassle for you."

"**_Well, are you willing to take care of her? Because I am._**"

"Yes..."

"**_Then it's settled. We're keeping her._**"

Makoto's face lit up, "Thank you so much, Haru!" He turned to the kitten, "Did you hear that, Kitty? This is your new home now."

The kitten mewled happily in response, "But if you're going to stay here, I can't just keep calling you Kitty. Haru, what do you think? What should we name her?"

Haruka shrugged, "**_You found her, you name her._**"

"Then..." Makoto thought about it for a while, "How about Yuki? It's a pretty name, don't you think?"

"**_I think it suits her._**" Haruka replied.

The kitten mewled happily again.

Makoto chuckled, "I think she likes it too."

* * *

Ever since Yuki came around, Makoto had been eager to show her off. Ren and Ran were the first to meet her when they came over to Haruka's house one day and they were ecstatic. They burst into a fit of giggles as they ran around the house, swinging a toy fish on a stick as Yuki skittered behind them. Another day, Makoto took Yuki to the coffee shop and Nagisa and Kisumi took a liking to her immediately.

"She's so cute!" Nagisa squealed as nuzzled his face against Yuki, "And so fluffy too."

Yuki wriggled out of his grip and climbed onto Kisumi's lap instead, "What happened to her eye, though?"

"**_Dogs, apparently._**" Haruka answered.

"She's still cute, though." Kisumi gently booped her on the nose, earning a happy little meow from Yuki.

"Yeah. Cute little pirate kitty." Nagisa giggled, "She's so tiny, too. Aren't you afraid of accidentally stepping on her, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's face turned pale white at the thought. "**_That's why we got her a collar with a bell on it. So Makoto would know where she is._**"

"Well, that's pretty smart of you." Kisumi commented.

Nagisa laughed, "Hey, you know what's kind of funny?"

"What?" Makoto asked.

"It's like Mako-chan is the mom and Haru-chan's the dad and Yuki-chan is your child. You're like one cute little family."

Cue simultaneous blushing from the couple.

And their clueless kitten meowing incessantly, demanding to be fed.

* * *

Haruka climbed up the stairs to his house after a long day of classes. When he entered his living room, he was greeted with the most adorable sight.

Makoto was sprawled out on the tatami floor, snoring softly and Yuki was curled up into a perfect circle on his belly. Haruka couldn't help but smile. He just wish he had a camera or something to capture this sweet moment, but he had to make do with something else.

He quietly tiptoed towards Makoto and sat down next to him as he pulled out his sketchbook. The tip of his pencil glided over the page as he attempted to imitate his boyfriend's angelic sleeping face. He made sure to get every detail, from his long eyelashes to the faint dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Just as he was finishing the drawing, Haruka saw Makoto stirring a little as his eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Mmhm? Haru?"

"**_Sorry, did I wake you up?_**" Haruka asked.

"Not really." Makoto let out a yawn, "Yuki and I are feeling a bit lazy at the moment, so we've been napping a lot today. Wanna join us?" He pat the space beside him.

Haruka put away his sketchbook and laid down next to Makoto. He lifted his head a little, so that his head was resting on Makoto's chest. Makoto's arm snaked around Haruka's waist as he snuggled even closer.

It was embarrassing to say to anyone, but Haruka loved moments like this. He loved it when Makoto held him in a warm and loving embrace. He could just forget about everything: Manami, his parents, the future his parents had planned out for him. It was just him, Makoto, and their cat.

"Hey Haru, you know earlier Yuki was kneading on my belly and I thought it was really cute, but her claws kinda hurt though..." Makoto trailed of to let out a yawn.

Haruka couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's half-asleep rambling.

Though it's too bad he won't be able to hear it again for long.

* * *

**I noticed that a lot of chapters tend to end in cuddling. Cuddles are fucking great, fight me.**

**I've been experiencing a sad time lately. Recently, Monty Oum (the creator of RWBY) has passed away and I'm taking this surprisingly hard. Even now, I'm still not over it and I can't go into the RWBY tag on tumblr without feeling like crying.**


	20. Chapter 20

**MOTHAFUCKIN FREE OVA. Literally the entire time of me watching it was just: **

***someone gets shot***

**Me: mmm whatcha saaaay**

**Seriously, though how did they convince Haruka "dives into every fucking body of water I find" Nanase to AVOID water?**

***ahem* Anywaaaaay**

**Song 1- River Flows in You violin cover by Daniel Jang**

**youtu . be / RiWsDDW48Is**

**Song 2-Senbonzakura violin cover by Lindsey Stirling**

**youtu . be / 6-wEAeNcA_A**

**Do I really need indicate when Makoto plays certain songs? I mean, it's pretty damn obvious whenever he busts out his violin...?**

**Oh also, today marks the one year anniversary of when I first published this fic haha**

* * *

'_Only one month left..._'

Haruka tapped the tip of his pencil absentmindedly on his sketchbook as he stared out the window.

"It's been raining a lot, huh?" Nagisa said.

Kisumi nodded in agreement, "I know. It's so depressing."

"**_I like the rain, though._**"

"Of course you do. It's water." Kisumi replied with a sigh.

Nagisa spared a glance at Haruka's sketchbook, "Whatcha writing there, Haru-chan?"

"**_A to-do list._**"

"For what?" Kisumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka flipped his sketchbook over to let them see what he has written.

'_Ten things I want to do before I get married_.'

"Why are you doing this now? You only have a month left...?" Kisumi's eyes widened as he slowly came to a realization, "OH SHIT NEVER MIND FUCK."

Nagisa sighed, wistfully looking out the window, "Time flew be really fast, hasn't it?" He turned to Haru, "Do anything with whatever's left of your freedom, Haru-chan."

* * *

**1\. Start up a YouTube channel (Makoto's idea)**

Haruka and Makoto were awoken abruptly one morning by the sound of someone banging on the front door and ringing the doorbell.

"Mmhm? Who is that?" Makoto asked.

A voice called out from outside the house, "Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

"...never mind."

Haruka wriggled out of Makoto's arms before dragging his half-asleep ass all the way to the front door.

"**_What do you want, Nagisa? It's seven thirty._**"

"I went to an acquaintance in A/V and got the camera and microphone equipment you asked for." Nagisa replied cheerfully, dumping a heavy cardboard box full of wires and other items into Haruka's arms, "And also manuals, because you're old fashioned as hell and technologically challenged." He added thick booklets to the pile, weighing down Haruka's arms down a bit.

No human being cannot possibly have this much energy so early in the morning.

"Welp, see you later!"

Haruka watches as the overly upbeat blond skips down the stairs and out of sight. He saw that Makoto had gotten up as he went to dump the box into the living room.

"What did Nagisa want?" Makoto asked, letting out a little yawn.

"**_Remember you said you were thinking of starting up a music channel on YouTube?_**"

Makoto seemed to wake up completely as Haruka finished that sentence, "You don't mean...?"

"**_Yep. An entire box of camera and microphones which I have no idea how to set up._**" Haruka said, "**_Nagisa wasn't joking when he said I was technologically challenged._**"

Makoto laughed, "It's okay. I can help you figure it out."

"**_But first, breakfast and get changed._**"

"Mackerel again?"

"**_Yep._**"

Makoto let out a sigh, shaking his head, "Figures."

* * *

"Hey Haru, do you have any ideas for a username?"

"**_Do you?_**"

"Some, like tinyorca or fluffykitten or something of the sort, but I don't really think they'll catch on..." Makoto said, "I'm not very creative with this, am I?"

"**_Shachii._**"

"Huh?"

"**_Shachii._**" Haruka repeats. "**_Sounds majestic and badass and it's catchy. Use that._**"

"Shachii...? I think I like that. Thanks, Haru!"

"**_Glad I could help..._**" Haruka said as he went back to fiddling with the camera again. The manual was no help. Haruka wasn't sure if the instructions was too vague or it was just him.

"Okay, I got the channel set up! How are things going with you, Haru?"

The sound of hard plastic falling onto the floor clued him in on Haruka's progess, "Do you need help?"

"**_You can try._**"

"I think I can figure it out if you're willing to point out certain parts for me."

After several minutes, they were finally able to get the camera and microphone set up and Haruka was able to figure how they work and such. Just a little bit, though.

"**_Are you ready?_**" Haruka asked.

"Hold on a second." Makoto hurriedly left the room for a brief moment before returning with a pair of sunglasses.

'_So he did have them after all._' Haruka thought.

"I've always had these. I just don't like wearing them much, though." Makoto explained, "I think I'll wear them for the videos. Do they make me look cool, Haru?"

Damn boyfriend telepathy.

"**_Yes, very._**" Also damn Makoto for looking so hot in sunglasses.

Makoto beamed at the compliment, which caused Haruka to blush a little. This man was gonna be the death of him one day, he swears.

"Haru."

Haruka snapped out of this reverie at the sound of his name. Makoto already had his violin out and his cat ear headphones on, "Do you want to start recording now?"

"**_Do you know what you want to play?_**"

"River Flows in You, I guess. Just to start with something simple." Makoto replied.

"**_Alright give me a second. I'll start the music._**"

Haruka went behind the camera then pressed a button on Makoto's laptop. As Makoto started playing along, Haruka couldn't help but be completely mesmerized. He'll probably never get tired of this, especially with how content Makoto looked whenever he played.

Haruka felt the corners of his mouth tug up into a small smile as he continued to lose himself in Makoto's music. By the time Makoto was finished playing the song, Haruka was a bit disappointed and he wished it lasted just a little longer.

Editing the video wasn't too much of a chore, since Makoto already had the editing software on his laptop by default and Haruka discovered that Youtube tutorials solve everything.

"**_Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there are a bunch of jerkasses on the internet._**"

Makoto nodded, "You told me yourself. Even if they don't like me, I shouldn't let that stop me, right?"

"**_Good point._**"

* * *

"So Mako-chan, how's that Youtube thing going?" Nagisa said.

"I don't know. To be honest, I've been kinda scared to check it for the past two days."

"Why don't you check now?" Kisumi replied with a shrug, "I think you aren't any better off not knowing."

Makoto slowly pulled his laptop out of his bag, "O-okay.."

The robotic voice began reading the text on the screen. Makoto's eyes widened as he kept listening. Apparently that one video got over 1000 views and 100 comments in two days. The voice began reading through some of the comments out loud, most of them about how beautiful Makoto's violin playing was and how talented he was. Some commenters thought that Makoto was cute and asked if he had a girlfriend or if he was willing to date them, which made Haruka feel a small pang of jealousy in his chest (though, he couldn't particularly blame them). There were a few troll comments as well, which Makoto overlooked. This is the internet, after all.

"Wow, someone's popular already." Kisumi commented, eyebrows raised.

"I know, I just wasn't expecting this kind of response." Makoto said. Haruka could tell that Makoto was trying to contain his excitement, but it was really showing through.

Haruka began to wonder if the response would be the same if the viewers knew Makoto was blind. He tried not to overthink it, though. He didn't want to put a damper on his boyfriend's incredibly good mood.

"**_We should do another one._**"

"Yea, but the camera and microphone. We'll have to return it, don't we?"

"Don't sweat it, Mako-chan. Easter Dave said that shit's yours to keep. Just don't tell anyone how you obtained it." Nagisa replied, "It may or may not have been stolen, but ehhhh..." He pulled his shoulders up into a shrug, as if stolen equipment wasn't that big of a deal.

Kisumi sighed in exasperation, "Oh my god, why do you know shady people, Nagisa?"

* * *

**2\. Have a picnic with Makoto under the cherry blossoms**

"Huh? You want to go to the park?" Makoto asked, "That's fine, but may I ask why?"

"**_The cherry blossoms are in bloom and I wanted to have a picnic with you._**"

"That sounds fun. Alright, then."

"**_Let's go, I already have lunch packed._**" Haruka replied.

"Eh? Right now?"

"**_You can bring Yuki too, if you want._**"

"That's not quite what I meant, but okay...?" Makoto said nervously.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, look at all the pretty trees!"

Makoto couldn't help chuckle as they passed by a child and his family, clearly excited about the stunning view of pink and white blossoms. He'll have to ask Haruka to describe the cherry blossoms to him later. He wanted to join in on the excitement as well.

Yuki was riding on Makoto's shoulders, safely tucked in between him and his violin (which he decided to bring with him for unknown reasons). She even seemed to like the cherry blossoms as she meowed enthusiastically

Haruka led him somewhere far away from the crowd and set up the picnic blanket under a rather large tree with lots of shade.

"**_I made your favorites._**" Haruka said as he unpacked the bento lunch he packed.

Makoto felt his mouth begin to water as the scent of food flodded his senses,"Mmm, it smells really good!"

"**_Of course it does. It's me, after all._**"

Makoto couldn't help but laugh, "I can't disagree on that one." He feels a bit of movement on his shoulders before Yuki hop off of them, "Yuki gets lunch too, doesn't she?"

"**_You'd get mad at me if I forgot about her, wouldn't you?_**" Haruka opened a small box and set it on the blanket in front of Yuki.

They enjoyed their meal quietly, taking in all the sounds of the people around them. As Haruka put everything away, Makoto laid his head on Haruka's lap.

He let out a sigh of contentment, "It's really warm out, isn't it, Haru?"

"**_Yea._**"

"Hey, can you tell me how the cherry blossoms look like?"

"**_I'm not very good at this, but okay._**" Haruka said, "**_Well, they're small and delicate. When they're on the trees, they look like fluffy clouds, I guess. Their petals fall easily and it looks kind of like pink and white snowflakes, because they fall so softly. Sorry, my descriptions are so vague. I'm not very good at this._**"

Makoto smiled, "It's fine. I have a very big imagination."

They relished in this peaceful moment alone together, until it was cut short by a sudden loud wail.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" A child screamed before breaking down into sobs.

Without a second thought, Makoto got up and approached the little boy, "What's wrong?"

"I-i can't find my mommy and daddy."

"Ah. It's dangerous to be wandering by yourself, though. Let's look for your parents, okay?" Makoto asked.

The boy nodded, "Mmhm."

Haruka, having already packed up everything in a bag, soon joined Makoto's side, "**_Is he lost?_**"

A mewl was heard and the boy looked down to see Yuki rubbing against his legs, "Hehe that tickles."

"I think Yuki-chan here is trying to make you feel better." Makoto chuckled, "My name's Makoto, what's yours?"

"Youhei..."

"Well, Youhei-kun, what your parents look like. Wearing anything easy to spot?" Makoto asked.

"My mommy was wearing all pink and my daddy had a blue shirt. And he has glasses." Youhei replied.

"Alright, then. Haru, you got that?"

Haruka nodded, "**_Mom dressed in pink and Dad in blue shirt and glasses, got it._**"

"Don't worry, Youhei-kun, we'll find your mom and dad, just you wait." Makoto said with a smile.

Youhei nodded, wiping up the tears from his face, "Okay."

* * *

"See anyone yet, Haru?"

Haruka shook his head, "**_Nope._**"

"Hey, why do you do that thing with your hands?" Youhei asked.

"It's just the way Haru talks to me." Makoto replied.

"Oh. And why do you carry that white stick around?"

Haruka notices Makoto hesitating for a bit before explaining, "I can't see, so I use it to help me get around."

"Oh okay. Is it hard? Because you can't see?"

Makoto shook his head, "Not at all. I can do things like everybody else can."

That kid is taking this really well, Haruka noticed. He remembers the little girl and her mother from the ice cream parlor a long time ago. Was it really that hard to explain a disability to a child?

Makoto was being patient as well, which comes as no surprise. Makoto was really good with kids, after all.

"So, any more questions?" Makoto said, "We need to get back to looking for your parents."

"No, I want to keep looking for Mommy and Daddy."

They kept searching for a while. It was almost sundown, but they still couldn't find anyone that fit the description. And Youhei was getting distraught.

"What if I don't ever see my Mommy and Daddy again." He began to tear up as he held Yuki close.

"Aww don't say that. I'm sure they're here somewhere looking for you, so don't cry." Makoto said, patting the boy's head, "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up."

He set his violin case on the ground and opened it, "So glad I decided to bring this with me."

Youhei seemed really fascinated as Makoto began to play. He smiled little by little, before he started giggling with glee. Haruka noticed people starting to crowd around them, some singing along, some with their phones out and filming.

For some reason, Makoto playing violin in a shower of cherry blossoms was oddly...fitting to Haruka. Makoto always looked beautiful to him, but damn.

Makoto snapped himself back to reality as he finished the song. Suddenly there was cheering and loud applauding, "Oh my god..." He could stop the beaming grin from forming on his face. It was exciting, but a bit embarrassing.

"Youhei!" A voice from the crowd called out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Youhei ran into the crowd and into his mother's arms.

"Goodness, we were worried sick! You're not hurt are you? Where did you find that cat? Nothing bad happened?" His mother asked.

Youhei shook his head and pointed to Makoto and Haruka, "Those two nice guys over there helped me look for you."

Youhei's father chuckled, "Is that so?"

"I see you found your parents, Youhei-kun?" Makoto said.

"Yep!"

"Thank you so much! And your performance was quite lovely." Youhei's mother replied.

"Ah...thank you." Makoto laughs sheepishly, "You be safe now, okay, Youhei-kun? No more wandering off away from your parents from now on."

Youhei nodded, "Okay!"

"Now, Youhei, thank the nice young man. And let that kitten go."

"She's mine, actually." Makoto said, taking Yuki into his arms.

Youhei waved goodbye as he left with his parents, "Thank you! Bye-bye!"

Haruka grabbed his free hand, "**_We should go home too._**"

"Yeah, we probably should." Makoto agreed.

"**_You know, they way you acted when we were with Youhei...you kinda reminded me of a dad._**"

Makoto laughed, "Hey, it's way too early for me to be thinking about having kids right now. Though, it would be nice."

* * *

"_**Hey, Makoto.**_"

"Yea?"

"**_Remember your little street performance at the park the other day?_**"

"Yes...?"

"**_It may or may not have gone viral._**" Haruka said, "**_And they found your Youtube channel and it's blowing up all of a sudden._**"

When he saw the look on Makoto's face, Haruka swore he was on the verge of fainting.

* * *

**3\. ****Teach Makoto how to cook**

"Are you ready, Makoto?" Haruka had decided to give Makoto cooking lessons, so for the sake of time, he borrowed Makoto's phone for a means of communication.

"Yeah. I'm ready for anything."

"Then let's begin-"

"Ah! Wait a minute, I forgot the apron." Makoto said as he slipped on the green apron with a little orca on it. Haruka may or made not have gotten it to match with his blue dolphin one.

"Anyway...let's start with something easy. Mackerel cooked in miso."

"It's always mackerel with you, isn't it Haru?" Makoto sighed.

Haruka pouted, "Shut up and do what I tell you. You'll end up loving it."

"Alright, alright."

"First, put the mackerel on the bamboo drainer." Haruka instructed, "Then put a paper towel over it and pour hot water on it. The kettle's on the stove, so be careful not to burn yourself."

Makoto's hand wanders around the counter until it lands on the items he's looking for. He follows Haruka's instructions as best as he could. "Am I doing this right?"

"You're doing fine. By simmering the mackerel in hot water first, it removes the fishy smell and keeps them from breaking apart when it's cooking."

"Wow, you really know your stuff, Haru."

Haruka shrugged, "I guess it comes with me living alone since 8th grade."

"You'd make a good husband for Manami-chan, I'm sure." Makoto said.

"Can we not...talk about that?"

"Oh, sorry. What now?"

"Let's get slicing with ginger." Haruka cringed a little. Was it really a good idea to let Makoto handle a knife?

"Ginger...ginger...ah! Here it is." Makoto began cutting the ginger as carefully as possible, but wound up cutting himself instead, "Waah!"

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'm bleeding." Makoto replied.

Haruka grabbed onto his hand and suddenly, Makoto felt his finger being surrounded by something warm and wet, "H-haru, what are you doing !? That's gross!" Makoto's face began flushing a faint pink.

"**_Be careful next time, will you?_**" Haruka grabbed the first aid kit on the counter and wrapped a bandaid on Makoto's finger, "**_When you cut, you have to curl your fingers in, like a cat's paw. And don't rush or you'll end up hurting yourself._**"

Haruka got behind Makoto and took hold of his hands to guide him, making the latter blush a little. Makoto tried cutting again, this time a lot slower. It took a while for Makoto to cut it all, but he thinks he got the hang of it by the time he was done.

"Okay, now put soy sauce, mirin, sake, sugar, and water in a frying pan. Don't be afraid to taste the ingredients if you're not sure what's what." Haruka said, "You should probably feel the little arrow on the stove. If it's pointing down, it's off. Turn it slightly to light it up and wait until you don't hear a sparky clicky noise. Then turn it left for low, up for medium, and right for high."

"Got it." Makoto added the ingredients to the frying pan and turned on the heat as Haruka instructed him to, feeling the intense heat brush onto his fingers, "Ack! It's hot!"

"Be careful. Don't get too close to the stove." Haruka scolded him, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks"

"Okay, moving on. Next, line up the mackerel fillets in the frying pan. Try not to overlap them, so they cook evenly."

"Alright." Makoto said, placing the mackerel on the pan as he was told, "Like this?"

"Yeah. And now throw in the ginger you cut earlier and give it about five to ten minutes to simmer." Haruka explained, "While that's going on, let's make the rice."

"You make all this sound so easy, Haru."

"If you cooked often, then it wouldn't be so hard."

Makoto pouted, "Oh, shut up. What's next?"

"There's huge bucket of rice in the cabinet next the sink, take two cupfuls of rice and put it in this pot."

"Okay..." Makoto does as he was told, "And then what?"

"Then wash the rice under running water, drain it, then repeat another two times." Haruka said, "Then fill it up with water again."

"How do I know how much water I put in, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"There's this trick I know that might help you. Just put your hand on top of the rice under running water. When the water reaches your knuckles, then that should be enough. Then just stick it in the rice cooker and press the button."

Makoto prepares the rice according to Haruka's instructions, "Well, that was easy. Do you think the mackerel is done simmering by now?"

"It should be." Haruka replied, "Now, ladle a bit of the broth and mix it with a small spoonful of miso, then distribute that around the mackerel in the frying pan. And then we add my secret ingredient..."

Makoto felt something cold press against his lips. A spoon. He opened his mouth to taste whatever Haruka was feeding him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he figured out what it was, "Is this...mayonnaise?"

"Yeah. Adding in a small amount brings out the flavor. Cheese or yogurt works too, but I always use this."

"Wow, that's amazing. I never would've thought of that."

"If you cooked, maybe you would."

* * *

"_**It's done.**_"

"It smells really good! I hope it turned out well."

Haruka held a spoon up to Makoto's mouth, "_**Why don't you taste it?**_"

Makoto takes a small bite and then immediately regrets it. He forced himself to swallow it down, "Haru, it's kind of salty!"

"**_What? Where did you the sugar from?_**" Haruka asked.

"From this container, I think."

Haruka let out a sigh, "**_That's salt._**"

"Eh?! I mean, salt and sugar have the same grainy texture, so I figured...ahh now the mackerel is ruined. We'll have to throw it out." Makoto said, disappointed.

"_**No, we can still save the mackerel! Makoto, get me eggs from the fridge, top shelf.**_"

"Huh? O-okay..."

Makoto goes to retrieve the eggs as Haruka broke up the mackerel in the pan, "_**I just broke up the mackerel into pieces, then I'm gonna add eggs and rice to make mackerel miso fried rice.**_" Haruka threw in the rest of the ingredients with skilled movements.

"Wow...can I have a bite?" Makoto asked.

"**_Sure, here._**" Haruka fed a spoonful of the fried rice to Makoto.

"...It's good! It's really good, Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"**_That's great._**"

"But you were the one who managed to salvage it in the end, after I ruined it."

"**_It's only your first time, don't beat yourself up for it. I'm sure you'll get better._**" Haruka takes a small bite for himself, "**_Besides, I think it tastes even better because we made it together._**"

* * *

**4\. Introduce Makoto to Grandma**

"**Makoto, can you come with me to the cliffs? I want you to meet someone.**"

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Okay...?"

* * *

It was a tiring climb, but it wasn't difficult. At least, Haruka didn't consider several flights of stairs and cutting through the woods difficult. He's done this regularly.

Makoto, on the otherhand, had to keep taking breaks to catch his breath, "How much longer?"

"**_Just a little more._**" Haruka said, "**_We're almost there._**"

Another twenty minutes, they were finally at the top. The view was stunning, you could see all of Iwatobi. But that's not what they came for.

"So where is this person you're meeting, Haru?" Makoto panted.

"**_Here._**"

Makoto felt Haruka guiding his hand until it touched something hard and cold. He gasped when is figured out what he was touching.

"**_Makoto, this is my grandma._**" Haruka said. He placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. "**_She always loved the view up here, so she wanted to be buried here._**"

"Oh...uhm..." Makoto bowed to the grave, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. How are you?" He felt a bit strange, talking to a block of stone, "I bet you've been worrying about your grandson all these years, but he's doing just fine, I can assure you. I'm trying my best to take good care of him, since he's done so much for me. Even though his fiancée will replace me soon, he'll always be the most precious thing in the world to me."

Haruka just stood there, his eyes watering a bit as Makoto said those words to his grandmother, "**_Nothing could replace you. Ever. Not even Manami._**" Haruka wiped up the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, "**_Grandma would've adored you._**" He hugged Makoto tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.

Makoto responded by rubbing small circles on Haruka's back, "She sounded like an amazing person. She raised you well, Haru. I wish I knew her."

Makoto felt a soft breeze blow past them, the rustling of leaves filled the air and something that vaguely sounded like, "Thank you."

* * *

**5\. Swim a relay with Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei**

"It's been so long since we did a relay." Nagisa said, "This is going to be fun!"

"This is my first relay. I'm a bit nervous." Rei replied.

"It's okay, Rei-chan. You'll do great! Thanks to me, of course."

Makoto laughed, "It's my first relay too, so don't feel too bad."

"How does a relay work, by the way?" Kisumi asked.

"Well, a person swims one stroke and back and then another person goes and does the same with a different stroke. Backstroke starts first, which Mako-chan is doing, so Kisu-chan, you go to the end of the pool and tap him when he almost reaches the end. And then when he's done with his lap, I go in and do breaststroke, Rei-chan does butterfly and Haru-chan obviously does free." Nagisa explained.

"Are you fuckers ready to get your asses kicked?" Rin said, with a cocky grin on his face, "Losing team pays for pizza tonight."

"We definetely won't lose to you, Nanase." Sousuke added.

Haruka let out a small laugh, as if to say, "We'll see about that."

"Sousuke, are you sure you want to do this? I mean your shoulder and all...?"

"I'll be fine, Rin." Sousuke replied, "I just want to swim."

Makoto and Momotaro were the first on the starting block. When Kisumi blew on the whistle, they went off at full speed.

"Wow, Momo-chan's really fast!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Makoto-san's catching up to him, though." Rei commented.

"Go Mako-chan!"

Makoto, meanwhile, didn't know if he was ahead or not, but it didn't matter. Swimming was more exhilarating when you're put under pressure, Makoto noticed. He pulled himself forward as he was approaching the end of the pool. He felt a tap on his head and kicked himself off the wall of the pool as hard as he could when he turned. Through the sounds of water rushing through his ears, he could vaguely hear his friends cheering for him, which motivated him to go even faster.

Another tap on his head and he was finished with his lap. Now it was up to Nagisa.

Makoto peeled off his swim cap and goggles, panting as he pull himself out of the pool.

"**_You did great._**"

Makoto planted a soft kiss on the top of Haruka's head, "Thanks."

Nagisa swam like there was free pizza on the line...well, there was. Rei also did a pretty good job with butterfly. He even managed to pull head of Sousuke. Well, it was kinda unfair with Sousuke's injured shoulder.

Haruka watched Rei from the starting block, then spared a glance at Rin next to him. They made eye contact. Haruka could practically feel the smugness in his eyes, but no way Rin was gonna get free pizza out of him. As soon as Rei reached the end, Haruka dove into water's welcoming embrace.

* * *

"FUCK!"

"Hey, you were the one that made the bet, quit bitching and keep your word." Nagisa scolded Rin, "By the way, I want the meat lover's special with extra cheese."

While that argument over pizza was going on, Makoto and Haruka were floating around in the pool together.

"**_So, how was that for your first relay?_**"

"It was a lot of fun." Makoto answered, "And exciting. It's even better when I'm swimming with everyone."

Haruka smiled, "**_I'm glad._**"

They lean in closer together until their lips touched. It was a sweet moment...

...until Rin, who was bitter about losing the bet, killed it.

"You two are fucking gross!"

And then Nagisa chimed in, "Haru-chan and Mako-chan, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

Haruka frowned and splashed them both, "**_Shut the fuck up._**"

* * *

**Fun fact: Makoto's youtube name is Japanese for 'Orca' lol very original such creative. Also subtle Chi's Sweet Home ref I threw in there with the lost little boy named Youhei haha.**

**So around a month ago, I decided to get back into Daredevil, my childhood love (I seem to have a thing for blind characters, seriously. First this fic, then The Way He Looks, and now this shit?)**

**I really liked the 2003 movie when I watched it in fourth grade and I still do after rewatching it, despite popular opinion (fight me) and I found out they were remaking it into a series on Netflix, which I'm super hyped for.**

**...The only problem is I'm too broke for Netflix **


	21. Chapter 21

***Song: There's Too Much Love by Belle and Sebastian**

**...I may or may not have The Way He Looks in mind.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. School is making me stressed out as fuck.**

**Physics and algebra 2 are causing me so much emotional and mental distress, I swear I'm on the verge of killing someone.**

**Like fuck you, I'm an artist I don't do numbers.**

* * *

**6\. Dance in the rain with Makoto**

"It's raining." Makoto let out a disappointed sigh as he listened to the raindrops hit the roof, "And I was hoping to go out for a walk today."

"**_Let's go outside then._**" Haruka said.

"But it's raining! we might get sick."

"**_We'll take care of each other if that happens._**" He pulled Makoto up by the hand and led him outside to the front yard. "**_Wait here._**"

Makoto stood on the porch as Haruka left briefly. He suddenly heard music playing.

_I could hang about and burn my fingers  
I've been hanging out here waiting for something to start  
You think I'm faultless to a 'T'  
My manner set impeccably  
But underneath I am the same as you_

Haruka came back and took Makoto by the hands, pulling him into the rain. "Haru, what are you doing?"

"**_Dance with me._**"

_I could dance all night like I'm a soul boy  
But you know I'd rather drag myself across the dance floor  
I feel like dancing on my own  
Where no one knows me and where I  
Can cause offense just by the way I look_

Haruka began stepping awkwardly from side to side to the tune of the song. Makoto mimicked his movement, feeling the soft wet grass under his bare feet.

They stepped, skipped, and twirled each other all over the yard, their laughter drowning out the sound of the rain.

"Haru wait, I wanna try something." Makoto put his hands at Haruka's waist.

'_What is he doing?_'

Haruka gasped loudly as he was suddenly lifted into the air. He grabbed onto Makoto's shoulders to keep himself balanced.

He looked down at Makoto's smiling face, "Haru, you're light as a feather."

Haruka leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on Makoto's head. Makoto laughed and suddenly started spinning around in circles. He didn't stop until he got dizzy enough to not be able to hold Haruka anymore.

"Whoa!" Makoto screamed as they both toppled to the ground under Haruka's weight, "I'm so sorry, Haru! I got carried away."

"**_Why are you asking me that? I'm the one that's crushing you._**" Haruka rolled off of Makoto and helped pull him up.

Makoto suddenly pulls Haruka closer, taking the dark-haired man by surprise.

_And when I come to blows  
When I am numbering my foes  
Just hope that you are on my side, my dear_

_But it's best to finish as it started  
With my face head down just staring at the brown Formica  
It's safer not to look around  
I can't hide my feelings from you now  
There's too much love to go around these days_

Makoto would've been shivering from the cold, but holding Haruka like this, it warmed every inch of him. They swayed gently to the music as the raindrops gently kissed their skin.

_You say I've got another face  
That's not a fault of mine these days  
I'm brutal, honest and afraid of you_

_It's safer not to look around  
There's no hiding my feelings from you now  
There's too much love to go around these days_

_You say I've got another face_

_That's not a fault of mine these days  
I'm honest, brutal and afraid of you_

* * *

"Achoo!"

Makoto sighed, "See? What did I tell you?" He had to admit, Haruka's kitten-like sneezes were ridiculously adorable and he could gush over it if he wanted to, but he knew Haruka wouldn't like that.

Haruka pouted and lightly hit him with a pillow, "**_How come you didn't get sick?_**"

"Who knows?" Makoto replied.

"**_Don't you have class today?_**"

"How could I possibly go to class and leave poor Haru-chan all sniffly and miserable?" Makoto coos, making his voice overly sweet and syrupy.

Haruka lightly pinched his boyfriend's cheek at the childish-sounding nickname.

"Come on, my mom brought some soup over, so eat a little and then I'll cuddle with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"**_Aren't you gonna get sick too if you do that?_**" Haruka asked.

Makoto laughed, "If I do, you'll take care of me, right?"

* * *

**7\. Netflix marathon**

It was lucky that both Makoto and Haruka had a long weekend at the same time, so that they could do every college student's favorite passtime. Binge watching.

They cleared out the living room and gathered all the blankets and pillows in the house so make a nest of sorts.

"So what are we watching?" Makoto asked.

"**_This show that came out on Netflix a while go._**" Haruka answered, "**_Daredevil._**"

"Ah, what's it about?"

"**_Something about a lawyer who's been blinded by some chemicals as a kid and given super heightened senses, which he uses to fight crime at night._**"

Makoto laughed in amusement, "You're really gonna suggest a show about a blind superhero to your blind boyfriend?"

"**_Hey, it was the only one I could find that has audio descriptions, don't judge me._**" Haruka replied, "**_Would you rather watch something else?_**"

"Nah, it's fine. Who knows? This might be interesting."

* * *

"Did he just...smash that guy's head multiple times with a car door for ruining his date?" Makoto asked, looking disgusted and absolutely horrified, "He was just being all awkward and shy with a woman he liked. What happened?"

"**_Yea, what a drama queen._**" Haruka agreed, "**Kinda glad you can't see the actual gore though. It's pretty brutal.**"

"Yeah, I bet it is. The sounds alone are just..." Makoto shudders.

"_**So, do you still wanna watch or...?**_"

"No, it's fine. I think I can handle it."

* * *

"How many episodes have we gone through already?" Makoto asked with a yawn.

"**_We're on episode 12, I think._**" Haruka replied, "**_One more to go._**"

Long story short, they didn't make it to the last episode. They fell asleep in the middle of it.

* * *

**8\. Take the twins out**

"Alright, don't cause your big brother and Haruka-kun any trouble, okay?"

The twins nodded in perfect sync, "We won't!"

"You kids have fun now!" Mrs. Tachibana smiled as she waved goodbye.

The twins ran up the stair to Haruka's house and ran the doorbell repeatedly, "Haru-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" said Makoto's muffled voice through the door.

The door was unlocked with click and slid open. Ren and Ran didn't hesitate to dash inside and greet their older brother with a hug.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, will you?" Makoto laughs, "You're gonna knock me over."

"So what are we doing, today?" Ren asked.

"Well, whatever you want. Haru said this is a day for you, so you get to pick."

Ren and Ran looked at each other, then nodded, "Then we want to go to this!" Ran dug through her bag and presented a flyer.

"Uhh...you know he can't see that."

"Oh shut up, Ren. I know that."

Suddenly, the flyer was plucked out of Ran's hands, "Ah! Haru-chan, that's mean!"

Haruka's eyes skimmed the bright, colorful letters on the page as he translated them onto Makoto's hand, "**_Noah's Ark Circus?_**"

"Ah...a circus? That sounds like fun!" Makoto said.

The twins looked up at Haruka with big, sparkly eyes, "Can we please, Haru-chan?" They pleaded. In perfect sync too.

Haruka just couldn't say no to those faces, "**_Sure, this is your day, after all._**"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! On this fine day, we welcome you to Noah's Ark Circus." The ringleader's voice boomed throughout the tent, "I am Joker. If you'll just take a look over her—ow!"

The audience began roaring with laughter.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Makoto asked.

"**_The ringleader was juggling, but all the balls fell on his head._**"

Makoto began giggling, "Oh my god."

"**_Oh, now they got a fire eater._**" Haruka explained, "**_He's a huge guy. A lot bigger than you. It's actually kinda scary._**"

A loud gasp from the audience as the fire eater breathed out the flames. Next was the flying trapeze act. The performers swung high in the air in perfect sync and Haruka described every movement. The twins were particularly excited about the girl on the tightrope.

"Oh my gosh, she's so pretty!" Ran exclaimed with glee.

"Really? What's she like?" Makoto asked.

"She's wearing a lacy white dress and she has a headdress made of white roses."

Makoto chuckled at his sister's excitement, "Wow, she does sound pretty."

"**_Sounds like they're having fun._**"

"Yeah...I think this was a really good idea." Makoto agreed.

* * *

**9\. Take Makoto to meet my first love**

"So...why have you suddenly decided to go on a trip to the mountains?" Makoto asked.

Currently, they were on a bus going up said mountains.

"**_I wanted to show you something._**" Haruka replied, "**_Plus, it's a nice day for a hike, don't you think?_**"

"Hmm, I guess."

* * *

Several minutes later, they got off at one of the stops and began walking through the woods.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Haru?"

"**_Yes, I'm sure._**" Haruka said, "**_You don't trust me?_**"

"I do...just maybe I don't trust your sense of direction." Makoto replied jokingly.

"**_That's very encouraging, thanks Makoto._**"

As they walked a little farther, Makoto's ears began to pick up the sound of rushing water, which got louder and louder the closer they got. "You wanted to show me a river?"

"**_Not a river._**"

When they emerged from the woods, Makoto felt a faint mist of water spraying onto his face, "...a waterfall?"

"**_Correct._**" Haruka said, "**_Remember that story about my first love?_**"

Makoto laughed, "Oh my god, Haru."

He hears shuffling noises. Is Haruka taking off his clothes? "**_Let's go for a swim._**"

"But I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"**_Who said you needed one?_**" Haruka asked, "**_Just go in with nothing._**"

"Eh?!"

"**_There's no one around._**"

Makoto's face began flushing a bright red, "But I'm not gonna..."

"**_Okay, would you be more comfortable if I take off my swimsuit, then?_**" Haruka asked.

"That's not the problem, Haru!"

"**_You can't see me anyway, so it's no big deal. But whatever, suit yourself then._**"

Makoto heard the sound of lycra peeling off skin and then a splash. '_Oh my god, he actually did it._'

He sighed as he felt for the edge of the pool with his cane. He sat down and kicked off his shoes, letting his feet dangle into the cool water. He heard splashing coming towards him. Haruka emerged from the water and folded his arms on Makoto's lap. Makoto could feel the water soaking through his pants.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Makoto said as he slowly reached a hand towards Haruka until it came in contact with his hair. He cards his fingers through the wet, silky hair gently.

Suddenly, Makoto felt his wrist being grabbed and next thing he knew, he was pulled into the water with a big splash. Makoto broke through the surface of the water, desperately gasping for air, "What the hell, Haru?!"

Makoto was met with silence, "Great...now you got me all wet."

"**_Leave your clothes out to dry, then._**" Haruka said, "**_Wouldn't want them weighing you down._**"

Just then, Makoto realizes what Haruka was trying to do, "You sneaky little thing..."

He pulled himself out of the water and began stripping down, "D-don't look, please." Makoto swore he could feel his ears getting hot as he shed the last of his clothing. He shivered from the slight breeze as he slowly stepped into the water.

Despite what Makoto has asked of him, Haruka couldn't help but stare because damn, his boyfriend was beautiful.

"Haru?"

Hearing the sound of his name being called brought Haruka back to reality. He sees Makoto wading through the water, hands groping the air to try and find him, "Where are you?"

Haruka swam over to Makoto and took hold of his hands, "**_I'm here._**" He gently pressed his forehead against Makoto's.

Makoto smiled, "Yeah, there you are."

"Hey, can I ask something of you?"

"**_Yeah?_**"

Makoto hesitates for moment, biting his lip nervously, "I want to see you."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, confused, "**_What?_**"

"A-ah, not literally, I meant I want to touch your face. To map out how you look?" Makoto said, "Sorry, I'm probably making this awkward."

"**_No, it's fine._**" Haruka replied, "**_Go ahead._**" He placed Makoto's hands on the sides of his face.

Makoto's calloused fingers began tracing Haruka's face gently. Slightly narrow face with an angular jaw. Lips were thin, but were soft to the touch whenever he lovingly kissed them. He felt the corners of Haruka's mouth pull upward slightly. He was smiling. When Makoto's fingers brushed against Haruka's cheeks, he noticed they were a little hot. Haruka must be blushing. He moved on to the area around Haruka's eyes. Almond-shaped, judging from how his eyelids felt. Finally, Makoto found his way to Haruka's wind-swept bangs. Soft and silky, as always, even when wet.

"Oh my god, Haruka..." He ran his hand over Haruka's face one more time, every detail of it took his breath away, "You're...so beautiful."

"**_You can tell just from touching my face?_**" Haruka asked.

"Hmm, not just your face." Makoto felt for Haruka's forehead before kissing it gently, "Everything about you is beautiful. I can tell."

"**_Yea, I could say the same about you too._**"

"Really? What do I look like?"

"**_...No one ever told you?_**"

Makoto shook his head, "I never asked, so..."

"**_Well, for starters, you're a pretty big guy. Well-toned and muscular and very tall, but I'm pretty sure you've heard that a lot by now. Your hair is messy and sticks up a bit, but I don't even know how you somehow managed to make it look good. And it's brown. Like the color of wet sand._**" Haruka explained, "**_And you have the sweetest smile. I'm pretty sure you got that from your mom. And you have freckles on your nose and cheeks, though they're very faint. They're only noticeable when you're in the sun._**" God, he could go on like this forever.

"Uh-huh...and my eyes?" Oh man, Makoto seems really interested now, "Are they really that creepy?"

Haruka pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words, "**_...Your eyes are kind of a dull, milky green. But they always look so gentle. If anything, I find it really comforting._**"

Makoto smiled, albeit sadly, "They don't work, though."

"**_It doesn't matter._**" Haruka plants a light kiss on each of Makoto's eyelids, "**_They're beautiful. Just like the rest of you._**"

* * *

**10\. See the meteor shower with Makoto**

When was the last time Haruka went into his shed? He couldn't remember, but it didn't matter now. He went into the back a pushed some boxes aside until they revealed a rusty blue bicycle. It squeaked a little as he pulled it out, but upon further inspection, it was still in pretty good shape.

He wheeled it out of his yard and down the stairs carefully. Then he went up back the stairs to his house and quietly crept into his room, where Makoto was sleeping soundly.

It only took a light shake from Haruka to wake him up, "Hmm...Haru?"

"**_Let's go outside._**"

"Huh? Why? What time is it?" Makoto asked.

"**_It's one in the morning._**"

Makoto groaned, "What business could you possibly have at one in the morning?"

"**_There's supposed to be a meteor shower and I really want to see it with you._**" Haruka said.

"Oh, alright." Makoto let out a yawn as he got out of bed, "Only because I love you."

* * *

Haruka sped down the hill on his bike as Makoto laughed in absolute glee behind him.

'_He seems to be having fun._'

Makoto noticed the road suddenly felt different. From hard cement to something a little bit less packed. Sand.

The bicycle came to a complete stop and Haruka tugged on Makoto's sleeve to tell him to get off.

"**_You seemed to be having the time of your life on that bike._**" Haruka said, "**_Considering I woke you up at one in the morning for this._**"

"Oh my god, was I too loud? I probably woke up the neighbors." Makoto replied, "Sorry, it's just that I haven't rode on a bicycle in a long time and that feeling of the wind in your face is just..." He finished his sentence with a contented sigh. "Hey, let's walk by the ocean."

Haruka just looked at him with wide eyes, "**_Are you sure?_**"

"I'll be fine. You're here with me."

"**_If you're so sure..._**" Haruka hid the bicycle between two large boulders. They kicked off their shoes and walked along the shore. Haruka made sure to walk between Makoto and the ocean. Just in case.

After a while of sneaking kisses and feeling the waves lap at their feet, something flashing caught Haruka's eye. He saw it again and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"**_It started._**"

Makoto beamed excitedly, "Haru, please?"

"**_It's like...a bunch of bright white and blue lights quickly streaking across the dark sky. They only appear for a brief moment, though. And then they fade away._**" Haruka bit his lip. Damn, he was bad at this. Change the subject. "**_My grandma used to tell me if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true. Though it's kinda hard since they disappear so quickly._**"

"In that case..." Makoto turned towards the general direction of the sky, "I wish for Haru's happiness."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "**_That's it? Don't you want something more beneficial to you?_**"

"You're the most important thing to me right now." Makoto said, "Why don't you make a wish, Haru?"

"**_I already did._**"

"Well, what was it?"

"**_I won't tell you. Or else it won't come true._**" Haruka replied.

"Oh! I said mine out loud. Does that mean it won't come true?"

Haruka let out a laugh, "**_It's okay. It's just between the two of us._**"

He pulled Makoto into a tight hug and buried his face in his shoulder. Makoto responds by gently stroking Haruka's hair. "Haru...?"

Haruka squeezes him a little more, as if telling Makoto, "Let's stay like this for a while."

'_I want to stay with you. I really do. But I just wish I wasn't so scared. I'm sorry, Makoto. I'm so, so sorry._'

* * *

**Obvious kuroshit ref is obvious...skinny dipping...and talking...and the face touching cliché...and sap**

**...yup**

**I'm so fucking tired...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeeeeeey. You may or may not have noticed that I changed the rating to M.**

**Guess why?**

**Also I recommend listening to Naked Night by Yuya Matsushita while reading this chapter. *groan* I know this is the third chapter in a row I gave you a shitty song rec, but...work with me here, please.**

**I can't find any links in youtube, so here's one from my tumblr so you don't have to go on a wild goose chase for it.**

dragon-overlord-yuu. tumblr. c-o-m /post/79292546211/staticswan-naked-night

**On a random note, how 'bout that Free! dub?**

**Makoto's got backstroke for days**

* * *

_Only one week left..._

The wedding was approaching fast and his time left with Makoto shortened even faster. The past few weeks were quite hectic for Haruka. From fitting a tuxedo, to accompanying Manami to pick out a wedding dress, to writing the guest list (though he did manage to sneak a few invitations for his friends), it hardly left him with any time with Makoto. Or any of his friends, really.

He should try to make most of the time he has left with them. Even if it's just a short time.

* * *

Haruka sat on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling above him. Makoto was asleep beside him. At least he thought he was.

"Hmmm...? Haru?"

"**_Sorry, I couldn't sleep._**" Haruka apologizes, "**_Did I wake you up?_**"

"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep either." Makoto replied, "Is something bothering you?"

"**_I'm getting married in a week. I just...I just can't do this. I'm not ready to say goodbye. To you, Nagisa, Rin, and everybody._**"

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way." Makoto pulled Haruka close and held him in his arms, "But you know what? I'm happy. I'm happy that you let me sit at your table that day. I'm happy that I got to spend time with you and fall in love with you. You showed me how beautiful this world is, Haru, and even when we get married to someone else and settle down with a family, I'll always love you and cherish what I had with you."

Haruka choked back a sob as he buried his face into Makoto's shoulders. His lips soundlessly repeated over and over, "I don't wanna leave...I don't wanna leave..."

"Haruka..." Makoto gently pulled Haruka off of him. He slowly reached for Haruka's face and let his fingers gently trail down his face until he found his lips. Makoto then closed the gap with his own.

It was their usual innocent, gentle kisses at first, but suddenly their lips began to move against each other more intensely. Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and let out a little groan as he felt Makoto lick at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Haruka's mouth.

At the same time, Makoto's hand subconsciously trailed up under Haruka's shirt. His fingers gently caressed his skin, making Haruka gasp into the kiss.

This didn't last long, though, as Makoto came to his senses and pushed Haruka off of him.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized, his face flushing a deep red, "I didn't know what came over me, I just..."

Haruka cuts him off with another quick kiss, "**_It's okay. I want you to continue._**"

"Haru, you don't mean...are you sure?" Makoto's voice quivers with nervousness, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"**_I'll be fine._**" Haruka replied, "**_Because it's you._**" He leans in for another kiss.

This kiss was just as intense as the previous one and Makoto seemed to have lost all reason and began to act on impulse. He's wanted this for so long. He's wanted Haruka for so long. Makoto could practically hear his own heart pounding against his chest, knowing that Haruka felt the same way.

He felt Haruka tugging at his shirt and pulled away for a moment to pull it off before carelessly throwing it aside. Haruka adds his shirt to the pile as well, then Makoto slowly pushes him onto the bed, capturing his lips into another loving kiss.

"Haru...can I...touch...you?" Makoto asked in between kisses.

Haruka reaches for Makoto's hands, "**_Of course_**." He says.

They stop kissing as Makoto placed his hands on either side of Haruka's face. He gasps in fascination as his fingers traced over Haruka's features. Makoto would never get tired of this, honestly.

His hand trail down Haruka's neck, then his shoulders, making sure to map out every inch of Haruka's body and commit it to memory. Every part of Haruka he touched simply took his breath away.

When Makoto goes on to feel Haruka's chest, his calloused fingers lightly brushed against one of Haruka's nipples. The dark-haired man jolted with a gasp, prompting Makoto to stop for a moment.

"Haru...? Did that feel good?" Makoto asked.

He trailed his fingers back up again and gave the little pink bud an experimental tug. Haruka let out a gasp again, encouraging Makoto to continue. He began pinching and pulling on Haruka's nipples until the latter was letting out short, ragged gasps and squirming under Makoto.

Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. Lips melded together, teeth clattered, and tongues moved against each other. Makoto then pulled away for a bit and buried his face in Haruka's neck, inhaling his scent. Haruka smelled of ocean breeze and summer rain, with a faint hint of chlorine. To Makoto, it was intoxicating.

He licked and nibbled on the skin of Haruka's neck and collarbone, leaving tiny patches of red in his wake. Every gasp, pant, and faint little moan that came from Haruka, Makoto drank in all of it. And he wanted to hear more.

While still clinging to Makoto's neck, Haruka started grinding his hips so that he was rubbing against the bulge in Makoto's boxers.

A low groan emitted from the back of Makoto's throat, "Ah! Haru...ka..."

Satisfied with Makoto's reaction, he moved his hips a little faster to create enough heat and friction through the thin fabric to make Makoto lose control.

"Haruka..." Makoto murmured his name, his voice deep and husky all of a sudden, "Haruka...Haruka...Haruka..." He kept repeating as he kissed his way back to Haruka's face. His hands began roaming Haruka's chest and abdomen, his light and gentle touches sent a shiver down Haruka's spine.

Makoto's fingers traced over the V just above the waistband of Haruka's shorts. He tugged at the elastic, "Can I...?"

Haruka reached for Makoto's hands again, "**_You don't have to ask for permission. If you do something I don't like, I would tell you. So go ahead and do what you want._**"

Makoto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I've never done this before, so I'm just making this up as I go."

"**_Well, I'd say you're doing a pretty good job so far._**" Haruka pulled himself up to give Makoto a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "**_You gonna keep going or not?_**"

Now assured that he completely has Haruka's consent, Makoto feels for Haruka's shorts again before slowly pulling them off, along with his boxer-briefs. Haruka shuddered as his erection was suddenly exposed to the cold air in the room. Even though he knew Makoto couldn't see him, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed being naked and vulnerable under him. He didn't feel this way when they went skinny dipping that one time, strangely enough. But this...this was different.

Haruka's breath hitched as he felt Makoto's fingers brush his cock. They trailed down the length of his shaft before going back up again to rub at the tip.

"You're awfully wet here, Haruka." Makoto whispered when he noticed how much Haruka's cock was dripping.

Haruka found himself blushing furiously at how bluntly Makoto said something like that. Before Makoto could say anything else, he sat up a bit and reached his arms around to grab Makoto's ass without warning, which made the latter yelp. Haruka laughed a little at how Makoto responded. He could see Makoto's face and ears turning a bright red as he began squeezing and kneading his ass through his boxers. Makoto bit his lip in order to suppress any embarrassing noises he might make, but Haruka touching him like this is a bit too much to handle.

"Mhmm..." He hummed softly as Haruka slipped his hands into his boxers and continued playing with his ass.

Once he was satisfied, Haruka grabbed at the waistband and stripped Makoto of his boxers.

"Ah!" Before Haruka could catch a glimpse of anything, Makoto suddenly gets off of him and curls up in a fetal position, "D-don't look!"

"**_We've gotten this far, though._**" Haruka said, "**_We can stop if you want._**"

Makoto shook his head, "N-no! I enjoy this, I really do. I've wanted to do this with you for a while, but it's...it's just so embarrassing."

He felt Haruka's hands, his soft, small hands, cup his face. Haruka kisses him gently and nuzzles his face lovingly. Without thinking, Makoto pulled Haruka into a tight embrace as the latter comforted him with light, affectionate kisses and gentle touching and stroking his hair.

"O-okay. I think I can do this now." Makoto said as he slowly laid down on the bed, being careful to hit the pillow and not the headboard. He lay completely spread out and exposed for Haruka to have his way with him, but his face was turned away to the side, still flushed from embarrassment.

Haruka reached for Makoto's cock, unable to stop himself from staring. He's seen it before, but he didn't think it would be this big when aroused. And he's only half hard, too. He began stroking the shaft up and down, slowly at first, then he picked up the pace when Makoto asked him to. Makoto at this point, didn't care to hold back his voice. He moaned and panting and it echoed throughout the room. The whole house, maybe.

Suddenly, Haruka stopped and pulled his hand away.

"Harukaaa, why'd you stop?" Makoto whines. He gasped when he felt something warm and wet close around the tip of his cock, sucking softly.

Haruka twisted his tongue around the head before licking a long line down the shaft. Makoto gripped Haruka's hair and let out a cry as Haruka's tongue traced the vein under his cock. Haruka licked back up and engulfed the head in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down. Haruka could only take so much of Makoto in his mouth, so he resorted to using his hands to take care of what his lips couldn't reach.

Makoto was screaming and writhing with Haruka's treatment. His back arched off the bed as he kept moaning Haruka's name over and over.

Suddenly Haruka stops and pulled off of him. Makoto's lets out a whine at the lack of stimulation.

He felt Haruka take his hands, "**_I want you in me._**"

Makoto blushes, "O-okay, but I really don't know how to...you know..."

"**_It's okay, I'll tell you._**" Haruka goes down and reached for something under the bed. A tiny bottle of lube with hearts on it. Haruka never thought he'd actually find a use for Nagisa's gag gift, but here he is. Thanks, Nagisa.

Haruka opened the bottle and poured some of it on Makoto's hand, making sure to generously coat his fingers. The stuff was slimy and smelled strongly of artificial vanilla, Makoto noticed. Haruka guided Makoto's hand to where his entrance was.

He took hold of Makoto's free hand, "_**Put a finger in. Slowly, please.**_"

"Oh, okay...?" Makoto does as he was told, slowly slipping a finger inside of Haruka, "Like this?"

Haruka winced at the slight discomfort and let out a sigh, "**_Yes._**" He waits for the uncomfortable feeling to subside, "**_Now push it in and out._**"

And that's what Makoto does. He pumps his finger in and out of Haruka, slowly at first. Makoto was being careful not to hurt him. Haruka noticed this and assured him that he was fine and asked him to do it faster, which he complied. Makoto could hear Haruka panting and groaning above him as his finger rubbed against his inner walls. He was surprised that he could give Haruka this much pleasure with just one finger. Haruka was feeling good, so that's all it matters.

"**_Okay, I think I can take another finger._**"

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"**_Yeah, I'll be fine._**"

Makoto pushed in another finger and gave Haruka a moment to adjust, before moving his fingers inside him. Meanwhile, Haruka kept himself busy with stroking Makoto's cock, making sure it was completely hard.

When Haruka feels that Makoto has stretched him out enough, he pulls Makoto's hand out. He reached for the bottle of lube and dumped its remaining contents into his hand, then completely covered Makoto's cock with it. Haruka changes his position so that he's straddling Makoto. He has his hand on the base of Makoto's cock, the tip is prodding at his entrance.

Haruka hesitates and looks at Makoto, as if asking for permission to continue. Makoto picks up on this hesitation almost right away, "Go ahead, it's fine. Just be careful." He smiles fondly at his lover as he says this.

Haruka slowly pushed his body down, inserting Makoto's cock inside him about half way. He let out a sharp hiss of pain. Tiny tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He was used to doing this with his fingers, he didn't think it would be that bad with something much larger, but god, this hurt like hell.

"Haruka, are you okay?"

Haruka took Makoto by the hands, "**_I'm fine. You're just...really big. And you're twitching a lot inside me._**"

Makoto blushed a bright red, "H-harukaaa, don't say embarrassing things like that."

Haruka intertwines their fingers and just waits for the painful feeling to go away. He lowers his hips down even more, until Makoto was completely inside him. He rocked his hips back and forth a little before pulling up and dropping back down again. Makoto let out a loud cry.

"Ah...keep...doing that...please." He said in between ragged breaths.

"**_Does it feel good?_**"

Makoto nodded, "It really does...ah!" He screamed when he felt Haruka tighten up around him.

"**_I'm gonna move, now._**"

Haruka began bouncing up and down on Makoto's cock, grinding his hips every so often. The pacing was a bit awkward at first, but he was able to move at a steady pace once he got the hang of it. Makoto let go of his hands and began running his hands all over Haruka's body, feeling his soft skin slightly damp from sweat. He felt Haruka shudder from his touch.

Makoto's hands trail lower to grab at Haruka's cock, stroking it in time with the latter's movements. Haruka suddenly let out a loud gasp when Makoto hits a certain spot inside him that made every nerve in his body go up in flames. The intense pleasure reduced him to a panting and sobbing mess every time Makoto's cock hits his prostate. If he had a voice, he'd probably be screaming.

Makoto feels heat building up in his gut as Haruka's insides clamped down on him with every thrust, squeezing his cock in all the right places.

"Haruka...I...think I'm gonna..."

Haruka goes a little faster until he felt Makoto's cock throb inside of him one last time before releasing deep inside of him. The sudden flood of warmth inside him made something snap. Haruka threw his head back as he came all over the both of them, letting out a low, guttural moan.

They stay like that for a while, slowly recovering from their high. Their labored, ragged breaths filled the room. Haruka slowly pulled himself off of Makoto and laid on the bed next to him.

Makoto held him close, "I love you." He whispered.

Haruka grabbed Makoto's hand and placed his fingertips on his lips, "I-lo-ve-you-too." He mouthed each syllable slowly. Makoto smiled and kissed his forehead.

Haruka buried his face in Makoto's chest, finding comfort in his warmth. Cradled in the safety of Makoto's arms, Haruka let his tiredness take him away.

* * *

To Haruka, this morning felt like everything was right in the world. Waking up in his lover's arms as the latter slept peacefully. The sunlight filtering through the window made him look almost angelic.

Haruka smiled as he brought up a hand to gently caress Makoto's cheek, trying to count his little freckles in his head. Makoto began to stir and his eyes fluttered open.

He yawned, "Haru, are you awake?"

Haruka leaned over to kiss Makoto on the cheek, "That's a yes, I suppose." He said with a laugh, "Good morning."

Haruka kissed him again in response. They lay in bed for a while, snuggling and finding comfort in each other, smiling and brushing each other's hair out of their face. It was such a peaceful morning. They just wanted time to stop, just for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.

"_**Gross and sticky.**_"

Makoto chuckled, "You and me both. Wanna take a bath together?"

Haruka immediately jumped out of bed and dashed towards the bathroom, despite the mildly sore feeling.

* * *

After the bath, Haruka had gone ahead to make breakfast while Makoto got dressed for the day. Makoto goes into the kitchen, expecting it to smell fishy and oily, but today a sweet scent filled the room.

"No mackerel today?"

Haruka put the spatula down for a second, "**_I felt like treating you today. How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?_**"

"Yes, please!" Makoto's face lit up.

"**_Alright, set the table. I'll have them ready in a minute._**"

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist and nuzzled his face in his hair, "Love you."

* * *

"Is it just me, or do you two seem different today?" Kisumi asked.

Makoto shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, you two seem different." Nagisa said, squinting his eyes at the couple. He gasped, "You guys made love last night, didn't you?"

"Na-nagisa!"

"**_We did._**"

"Yes! YEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Nagisa squealed in excitement, "Kisu-chan, pay up."

"You two made a bet out of it?!" Makoto let out an exasperated sigh and buried his hands in his face.

"So tell me all the details. Who topped?"

In that moment, Makoto wanted to die of embarrassment.

Haruka stared at the milky tea drink in his cup, smiling. The warm atmosphere and liveliness of this little coffee shop brought joy to his life.

He's gonna miss it a lot, but he'll treasure all of it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**I AM TRASH I AM TRASH I AM TRASH I AM TRASH I AM TRASH I AM TRASH SOMEONE SLAM DUNK ME INTO THE TRASH CAN WHERE I BELONG.**

**Holy fuck this is my first time writing porn why am I doing this I am 17 I am a children I am disappointing my mother she did not raise me to write this gay filth oh my god it's not even that good ughguhgugh holy shit this is embarrassing**

**P.S: headcanon that Makoto calls Haru by his full name during sex and Haru finds it extremely hot give me an amen if you agree**


End file.
